Adoption
by Taerah
Summary: Une famille Cullen qui s'agrandit... Ok, pas de problème... Mais que se passe-t-il quand c'est une petite humaine qui vient jouer avec les vampires ? Une FF légère et drôle !
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes =)_

_Voilà, mon deuxième prologue =)_

_Ici, vous pourrez trouver une famille Cullen qui s'agrandira en adoptant un petit être fragile =)_

_L'idée de cette fiction m'est venue le jour où j'ai pris conscience que JE VOULAIS UNE ESMEE MAMAN ! :D_

_Donc enfin voilà ^^_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =)_

_N'oublions pas que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec leurs destins =)_

_Khyti :p_

* * *

**Prologue :**

_Point de vue Carlisle_

Nous étions tous assis dans le salon, j'avais demandé une réunion de famille pour parler d'un sujet qui nous tenait à cœur, Esmée et moi. En face de moi se trouvait mes cinq enfants; Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper et pour finir Edward. Esmée me tenait la main et semblait stressée à l'approche de notre révélation. Depuis quelques semaines, j'avais remarqué qu'Esmée se sentait un peu seule. Avec les enfants au lycée et moi à l'hôpital, elle n'avait, pour loisir, que de re-décorer certaines pièces de la maison... Edward faisait parti du complot, avec sa capacité à lire dans les pensées, il n'était pas facile de garder un secret bien longtemps... Je me tournais vers Esmée et lui serrait la main un peu plus fort, signe qu'elle pouvait commencer et que nous étions tous attentifs à sa parole.

« Mes chéris, je voudrais que nous parlions de quelque chose..., dit Esmée d'une voix douce. Vous savez tous que je vous aime plus que tout mais... Une part de moi, celle destinée à mon bébé, n'est pas tout à fait comblée… ».

Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes pour se recomposer un sourire et, reprit la parole :

« Depuis quelques jours, voir semaines, Carlisle et moi avions eu le projet d'adopter un enfant. Je comprendrais si vous trouvez ça trop … étrange ou... dangereux pour notre secret. C'est pour cela que je vous demande si oui ou non vous êtes d'accord pour qu'un petit être attendant un peu d'amour dans ce monde puisse venir chez nous et intégrer notre famille... ».

Esmée avait répété et répété son discours sans relâche ses derniers jours, elle voulait que cette annonce se fasse dans les meilleures conditions et que tout le monde comprenne son point de vue.

Emmett qui avait un grand sourire dit :

« Un garçon ou une fille ? Parce que si c'est un mec, je lui apprendrais le catch... Et puis une fille … ».

Il coupa court à son petit discours quand il aperçu les regards noirs d'Alice et Rose. Edward ricanait et avait un sourcil haussé à l'entente des pensées de ses sœurs. Je ne savais pas trop si Alice était au courant mais elle paraissait plutôt contente de cette nouvelle.

« Mais la question de notre secret se pose..., dit Jasper jusque là silencieux, Si il ou elle commence à se poser trop de questions... Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas d'accord, j'en suis même heureux que notre famille s'agrandisse mais la question se pose tout de même... ».

Nous avions déjà réfléchis à cette option, nous avions décidés d'adopter un enfant qui avait, à peu-près, dans les deux ou trois ans, pour qu'il s'habitue vite à nos bizarrerie... Et, quand il attendra maturité, nous lui proposerions l'immortalité ou rester humain. Tant que nous restions une famille, pour moi et Esmée, il n'y avait pas de problème.

« C'est une bonne idée, affirma Edward ».

« Raah! Je déteste quand tu fais ça …, grogna Emmett ».

« Ils avaient décidés d'adopter un enfant qui avait dans les deux ou trois ans, pour qu'il s'habitue... Et après ils lui proposeraient l'immortalité ou rester humain ».

« Ça semble jouable et c'est un compromis si les Volturi s'en mêlent..., dit Alice » .

« Tout de suite les grands mots, souffle Rosalie ».

Esmée était un peu tendue à mes côtés. Cet échange entre nos enfants n'était pas tellement la réponse que nous demandions même si nous étions heureux qu'ils le prennent plutôt bien en fait...

« Pour moi, c'est un oui. Essayez de prendre une fille, comme ça il y aurait un équilibre ! Et le macho ici présent – en pointant Emmett – arrêtera de la ramener là dessus! Dit Alice ».

« Mouais, grogna Emmett. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas contre avoir un minimoy qui court partout tant qu'il ne touche pas à mes horaires de catch... ».

« Je suis d'accord avec Alice et c'est un oui pour moi aussi ! Dit Rosalie ».

Edward et Jasper acceptèrent aussi et Esmée demanda un câlin collectif ! J'aimais le fait que ma famille soit aussi soudée !

Je pris ma journée et amenais Esmée à l'orphelinat de Seattle.

* * *

Alors Alors ? =)

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. La maîtresse de Nana :p

_Bonjour à vous =)_

_Voici le premier chapitre de Adoption ^^_

_Esmée trouvera-t-elle l'objet de ses désires ? ;D_

_Bonne lecture à vous ^^_

_Khyti :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La maîtresse de Nana… :)**

_Point de vue d'Esmée_

Nous nous tenions, Carlisle et moi, devant les portes de l'immense bâtisse qui portait le nom d' « Orphelinat de Seattle ». Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure quand nous étions partis de la villa... Dés que Carlisle m'avait appris qu'il avait prit sa journée pour m'amener ici, j'avais sauté dans la voiture. Je regardais ma montre pour la cinquième fois en deux minutes : 7h28. Plus que deux minutes avant de pouvoir pousser ses portes ! J'étais à la fois anxieuse et heureuse. Anxieuse, car si je ne trouvais pas d'enfant assez jeune ou si aucun d'entre eux ne voulait de nous … Heureuse, car derrière cette porte, je pouvais entendre plusieurs respiration lente et de petits cœurs paisibles que n'attendaient qu'amour et ça, j'en avais à revendre !

Je re-regardais ma montre et un immense sourire prit place sur mon visage quand je lus 7h30 ! Accompagnée de la petite pression de la main de mon cher et tendre, le bruit du déverrouillage de la porte se fit entendre. Au moins, ici, ils connaissaient les horaires… Une petite, et jeune, femme ouvrit la porte avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle portait un uniforme sobre gris, blanc et noir.

« Bonjour à vous. »

Sa voix était douce et, il dégageait d'elle une aura de sérénité.

« Bonjour, répondîmes-nous. »

Elle nous fit entrer et nous demanda si nous étions déjà venus ici. L'endroit dans lequel nous étions était un long couloir où des bancs blanc se trouvaient tout le long des deux murs. La femme, dont le nom était Emmy d'après le petit badge sur son tablier, me sortit de ma contemplation.

« Vous pouvez visiter les lieux en attendant le réveil des enfants. Dans moins de trente minutes l'endroit sera envahit, rit-elle. »

Je lui fis un grand sourire et m'avançais vers ce qui devait-être la salle de jeu. Elle était immense et pleines de jouets en tout genre. Des poupées par là, des voitures par-ci… Des crayons de couleurs parsemés un peu partout et des cartes de jeu étalées sur une table. Les murs peints en bleu ciels avaient de petites mains peintes dessus avec les prénoms correspondants. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une télé avec d'immenses matelas devant. Des DVD éparpillés aux alentours. L'odeur de la pièce était exquise, non dans le fait qu'elle réveillait une certaine soif, mais elle était… enfantine. J'aimais cette pièce.

Je me retournais pour voir Carlisle examiner des dessins d'enfant avec un sourire en coin. Je repassais dans le couloir et je me figeais.

Descendant les escaliers et trainant quelque chose derrière elle, une petite fille, les yeux à peine ouverts, se dirigeais vers moi. Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il n'était que 7h40. Avions-nous fait du bruit ? Non, je ne pense pas. Quand elle posa le pied sur le carrelage, elle trembla un peu et courut, ou essaya de courir, vers un placard derrière l'escalier. Moi, je n'avais pas bougé. Je détaillais la petite fille avec minutions. Elle portait un tee-shirt, dix fois trop grand pour elle, rose avec écrit en blanc dessus « Supergirl ». La chose qu'elle trainait derrière elle semblait être un lapin blanc presque aussi grand qu'elle. Elle le trainait par une oreille. Elle enfila une paire de pantoufle et essaya de remettre les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage derrière son visage. Elle souffla quand sa tentative fut vaine et elle se retourna dans ma direction. Elle se stoppa et rapprocha l'oreille de son lapin à sa bouche comme si elle allait lui chuchoter quelque chose. Avec sa sucette dans la bouche, la compréhension n'était pas très bonne mais bon…

_« T'as bu ? Elle a less même sseveux que maman…, murmura-t-elle. »_

Elle s'approcha de moi toujours en trainant son lapin. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, je me sentais passée au scanner. Mais, je faisais de même pour elle. Ses boucles brunes partaient dans tout les sens, ses yeux étaient dans le vague et ses jambes tanguaient un peu. Quand elle arriva en face de moi, elle leva son joli visage vers moi et avec un petit sourire, caché par sa sucette, elle me demanda :

« Ze peux toucher tes sseveux ? S't'plait ? »

Sa demande était inattendue mais je m'en fichais, cette petite fille me fascinait. Je pris la petite main qu'elle me tendait et l'amena vers un banc. Je m'assis et la mis sur mes genoux en faisant attention à ce que ma peau froide ne la touche pas trop. Elle semblait si fragile et si petite que j'en avais peur de la lâcher une seule seconde. De ma main libre, je mettais mes cheveux à sa portée et souris quand elle entreprit de les caresser. Les petits bruits qu'elle faisait avec sa sucette étaient en synchronisation avec les pulsions de son cœur. Ses yeux, d'un marron chocolat, brillaient et regardaient sa main caresser mes mèches caramel. Son autre main tenait fermement son lapin près d'elle, même s'il prenait beaucoup de place. J'avais un bras qui entourant son dos pour qu'elle garde l'équilibre et l'autre qui l'aider, secrètement, à tenir son lapin.

« Quel est ton prénom ? Demandais-je d'une voix douce. »

Elle s'arracha à la contemplation de mes cheveux pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle posa sa sucette sur ses genoux et en prenant un air sérieux elle me dit :

« Bella. Et pas Isa-Bella, pasque c'est trop long et pi c'est plus mieux Bella. B.E.L.L.A. Et toi ? »

« Esmée, et je suis d'accord avec toi, Bella c'est plus mieux, ris-je. »

Elle m'offrit un magnifique sourire. Et dire que cette petite fille était dans un orphelinat. Personne ne l'avait remarqué ? Peut-être qu'elle était nouvelle ici. Une personne normalement constituée aurait tout de suite craquée pour cette petite fille. Passant ma main dans ses cheveux bruns je lui demandais :

« Dis-moi, jolie Bella, depuis quand es-tu là ? »

« Depuis que papa et maman ils sont allés voir mamie et le bébé. Le bébé, c'était la pastèque que maman avait mangé et donc qu'elle avait transformé dans son ventre en bébé… Je crois… Mais, un jour, maman elle est venue me dire que le bébé était voir mamie. Elle a dit que le bébé il est pas tout seul et que mamie elle prend soin de lui. Moi j'étais contente que mamie s'occupe de lui, même si je voulais voir le bébé à la maison… Quand je suis arrivée ici, Mymy (Emmy) elle a dit que papa et maman ils étaient allés voir mamie et le bébé et que bientôt peut-être, j'aurais une nouvelle maman et un nouveau papa. Au début, j'étais triste mais j'ai compris que maman voulait voir son bébé. Papa, maman, mamie et le bébé ils sont avec les anges… J'espère qu'ils m'ont pas oublié… Mymy elle dit que, même si ils sont plus ici, avec moi, ils sont dans mon cœur. Alors maintenant je sais que ils étaient pas partis parsqu'ils m'aimaient pu mais pasqu'ils voulaient voir le bébé. Depuis, j'attend ma nouvelle maman et mon nouveau papa… J'attend depuis …hm… Krois mois… Je crois… »

Pauvre petite… Elle devait avoir dans les trois ans et elle avait cru que ses parents ne l'aimaient plus. J'étais émue par son histoire. Une ci petite fille. Son raisonnement l'avait sauvée d'une probable dépression. Je relevais son petit visage vers le mien et vis que ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Elle se retenait de pleurer. Je posais mes lèvres sur son front et, ensuite, mettais se tête contre mon torse. Après quelques minutes, elle se redressa et, les joues humides, elle m'adressa un petit sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace. Je lui souris et, avec ma manche, essuyais les traces de tristesse qui parsemaient son petit visage. En remettant sa sucette dans la bouche elle fit tomber son lapin par terre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me regardant dans les yeux elle dit :

« Elle tombe comme une patate ma Nana… Elle mange trop de chocolat… »

Je ris et me pencha pour ramasser la dites « Nana ».

« Alors elle s'appelle Nana ? Demandais-je en la remettant sur ses genoux. »

« Ouais. Nana pasque … Bah pasque Nana…, dit-elle en rigolant. »

Elle commença à caresser mon visage tout en faisant des bruits avec sa _tutue_.

« T'as de beaux yeux tu shais ? »

« Mais toi aussi ! »

Elle me sourit et un mouvement à côté de moi la fit tourner la tête et moi aussi par la même occasion. Carlisle venait de s'asseoir à mes côtés et regardait la petite avec un sourire. Bella se retourna vers moi et, avec un sourire et un haussement de sourcil à la « Emmett », elle dit :

« C'est ton chéri, hein ? »

Carlisle retenu son rire tandis que moi je me sentais un peu gênée … Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins… Elle plairait à Emmett.

« Faut pas faire la tomate comme ça ! Dit-elle. »

Je la regardais intriguée. Je tournais la tête vers Carlisle qui avait les sourcils haussés. Bella enleva ses petites mains de mon visage et nous regarda avec un sourcil levé.

« J'ai rougie ? Demandais-je à Carlisle. »

« Je… Enfin… Oui, tu as rougis …, dit-il. »

Nous nous tournâmes vers Bella qui nous regardait comme si elle attendait une suite… ça ne devait pas plus la choquer que ça de voir quelqu'un rougir… Mais je n'étais pas n'importe qui… Les vampires n'étaient pas censés rougir… C'était trop… humain.

« Heu… Oui, c'est mon chéri. Bella, je te présente Carlisle. Carlisle, je te présente Bella, repris-je. »

« Bonjour Bella, c'est un honneur de te rencontrer. »

Elle semblait paniquée… Qu'avait-elle ?

« Mais… Mais… Je vais JAMAIS réussir à dire ton nom correctement ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Je ris tandis que Carlisle avait une petite grimace de gêne sur son visage.

« Isabella ? Où es-tu ? Isabella ? »

La voix d'Emmy résonnait dans le couloir vers l'escalier. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et cria d'une voix aigüe :

« Mymy ! C'est Bella ! BEL-LA ! Et pi je suis avec Mémé et son chéri ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Carlisle qui rigola à la prononciation de mon prénom. Je lui donnais un coup de coude mais ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec lui.

Emmy descendu les escaliers en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire et arriva devant nous. Quand elle vit que tout aller bien, elle laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement et nous dit avec un sourire :

« C'est une lève tôt et j'ai toujours peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal quelque part tandis que je vérifie les chambres. »

« Je comprends, répondis-je »

« Je vois que vous avez succombé au charme de mademoiselle j'ai-pas-ma-langue-dans-ma poche, reprit-elle. »

« Effectivement, souris-je. »

« En avez-vous discutés avec la chipie ici présente ? Demanda-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Bella. »

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et nous offrit un sourire d'ange, celui qu'on offre quand on a fait une bêtise…

« Nous allons le faire. Savez-vous si un autre couple avait l'intention de l'adopter ? Demanda Carlisle. »

« Hmm… Je ne pense pas non. Il faut dire que Bella s'enferme souvent dans sa chambre pour dessiner et donc peu de couples la voie. »

« Et bien merci pour cette information, nous viendrons vous voir quand nous aurons finit, dis-je avec un sourire. »

« Bien, je vais dans la cuisine, dit-elle en montrant une porte juste à côté de l'entrée, vous n'aurez qu'à entrer. »

« Merci. »

Elle s'avança vers la cuisine et y entra tandis que, Carlisle et moi, regardâmes Bella nous regarder avec un immense sourire. Je plongeais la première dans le vif du sujet :

« Dis-moi Bella, voudrais-tu que … que je devienne ta nouvelle maman ? Et Carlisle, allias le _chéri de Mémé_, devienne ton nouveau papa ? Demandais-je. »

Elle prit une expression sérieuse.

« Seulement si Nana peut venir et que vous ne m'appeliez jamais Isabella et que je puisse amener TOUTES mes affaires. »

Un sourire éblouissant se forma sur ses traits et je fis de même. Je l'embrassais sur la joue tandis qu'elle rigolait. Carlisle avait un sourire niais sur le visage et faisait des va-et-vient entre moi et Bella, sa future fille… MA future fille !

« D'accord ma chérie. Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« J'aurais des frères et sœurs ? Ou non ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. »

« Tu auras trois frères et deux sœurs, l'informa Carlisle. »

« Wow… C'est beaucoup beaucoup …, dit-elle impressionné. »

Je ris. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions dans la salle de jeu, ma Bella devant moi en train de dessiner tandis que je lui décrivais ses futurs frères et sœurs.

« Mais il est grand comment ? Beaucoup comme ça ou beaucoup comme toute la pièce ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. »

« Hm… Emmett est plus grand que Carlisle et est plus costaud... »

« Oh, il est beaucoup grand alors. »

« Oui, ris-je. »

« Après y a qui ? »

« Il y a Alice, elle est plus petite que moi, elle a les cheveux courts et noirs, elle aime faire du shopping, elle l'amoureuse de Jasper et elle parle tout le temps. »

« Comme Emmy ! Elle parle tout le temps et moi ça m'embête des fois, mais chut, il faut pas dire que j'ai dit ça ! Chuchota-t-elle. »

« Très bien, dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Ensuite il y a Rosalie, elle est très belle. Elle est l'amoureuse d'Emmett et elle est blonde. Elle aime le shopping elle aussi et les grosses voitures. »

« Mais... Mémétt et Rosaliie et Jazzpair et Lilice ils sont frères et sœurs alors pourquoi ils sont amoureux ? »

« Et bien… Tout tes futurs frères et sœurs ont étés adoptés comme toi tu va l'être alors, ils ne sont pas frères et sœurs et sang donc ils peuvent être amoureux. »

« Ah. Et après c'est qui ? »

« Ton troisième frère s'appelle Edward… »

« Eward ? »

« Oui, Edward, ris-je. Il est grand comme Carlisle, il a les cheveux… Heu cuivrés. Il aime lire et jouer du piano et… je cois que c'est tout. »

« Il a pas d'amoureuse lui ? »

« Non, pas à ce que je sache… »

« Alors je peux être son amoureuse si je veux ? »

« Heu… Il est un peu vieux non ? »

109 ans… Et elle en a trois et demi… Je commençais à rigoler toute seule et nous fûmes interrompus par Carlisle.

« Ma Mémé ? Demanda-t-il. »

« Oui ? Grognais-je. »

« Nous devons aller voir Emmy, rigola-t-il. »

« Oui, j'arrive. Ma chérie ? Tu viens ? Demandais-je à Bella. »

« Oui, j'ai faim après tout ça moi et pi Nana elle va faire sa crise si elle a pas son chocolat, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Je pris la main qu'elle me tendait et nous dirigeâmes tout trois vers la cuisine de l'orphelinat.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? :D

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez =)


	3. Shopping et Annonce

_Bonjour à tous ;)_

_Voilà le chapitre :D_

_Petite séance shopping... Sans Alice O.o xD_

_Discussion avec toute la famille..._

_Et arrivée de la nouvelle venue ^^_

_M'enfin, trêve de bavardage, Bonne Lecture à vous :D_

_Khyti ;p_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Shopping et Présentation**

_Point de vue d'Esmée_

Après avoir parlé avec Emmy et la directrice de l'orphelinat, il fut convenu que nous allions pouvoir adopter Bella. Carlisle et moi avions passé la matinée avec elle pour en apprendre plus sur elle. J'avais même visité sa chambre ! Vers 11h30, nous avions dit au revoir à Bella et j'avais promis de venir la voir le lendemain.

Et voilà où nous en étions dans un magasin de décoration pour la chambre de ma princesse, son dossier en main.

« Pour les murs de sa chambre on prend quelle couleur ? A l'orphelinat, ils sont roses mais elle n'aime pas le rose… »

« Mais son tee-shirt… », dit Carlisle.

« C'était celui de sa mère », éludais-je.

« Oh, et bien que disent-ils dans le dossier ? »

« Elle aime le bleu », dis-je en feuilletant le dossier pour énième fois.

« Et bien pourquoi ne pas prendre plusieurs teinte de bleu et voir ensuite à la maison. »

« Oui, faisons ça ! » Dis-je en lui envoyant un immense sourire.

Après avoir acheté toutes les teintes possibles et inimaginables de bleu pour les murs de sa chambre, nous nous avançâmes vers le rayon adjacent à celui des peintures. Là se trouvé les différents spots, lustres et autres luminaires dans le genre.

« A-t-elle peur du noir ? » Demanda Carlisle en lançant un regard aux veilleuses.

« Non, mais ça peut toujours servir ! »

A la fin du compte, nous prîmes plusieurs veilleuses, lampes de chevets, lustres et quelques stops. La suite des rayons fut pareille. Nos deux chariots étaient pleins et j'étais satisfaite de nos achats. Le dernier élément de la petite chambre etait un lit. Ici, ils n'en faisaient pas alors nous dûmes parcourir la moitié de Seattle pour pouvoir trouver un magasin de lits de toute tailles.

Nous marchions dans les rayons main dans la main, guettant l'objet de notre quête épique. Je voulais la perle rare en matière de lit pour petite fille ! Je prenais cette histoire de chambre vraiment très à cœur et Carlisle aussi. Elle n'avait que trois ans et donc ce n'était pas tellement facile.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda une voix à ma gauche.

Il s'agissait d'un vielle homme souriant qui devait avoir de l'expérience dans se magasin. Carlisle fut plus rapide que moi et lui demandait :

« Et bien, nous cherchons un lit pour petite fille de trois ans. Nous cherchons depuis déjà une heure mais nous ne trouvons pas la « perle rare en matière de lit pour petite fille » comme dirait mon épouse. »

« Je comprends, » rit l'homme.

« Auriez-vous des conseils à nous donner ? » Demandais-je.

« Bien sûr, suivez-moi par là bas. Il y a la nouvelle collection qui vient d'arriver. Je pense pouvoir trouver le lit qu'il lui faudra à la petite. Il lui faut des caractéristiques particulières ou un lit sobre fera l'affaire ? Certains parents customisent eux-mêmes le lit de leurs enfants… »

« Nous ferons ça ! » Dis-je toute excitée.

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour à la villa avec une voiture pleine à exploser, je n'arrivais à me décider sur l'emplacement de la chambre de ma chérie. Une chambre pas trop loin de mon atelier, ni trop loin de notre chambre mais pas trop prés de l'escalier au cas où. Il ne me restait que deux options.

« A côté de celle d'Edward ou alors à côté de celle d'Alice et Jasper… »

« Pour ma part, je déménagerai la chambre d'amis, celle au milieu de la chambre d'Edward et de ton atelier, pour la mettre à côté de celle de Jasper et Alice, et mettrais, à la place, celle de Bella. »

Il y a des fois où je croirais qu'il lisait dans les pensées… Mais ça, c'était mon fils Edward …

« C'est une excellente idée mon chéri ! »

« De rien ma Mémé », sourit-il.

On rit durant le reste du trajet en pensant à la prononciation des prénoms de nos enfants… Lilice, Mémétt, Rosaliie, Jazzpair et Eward.

C'est une Alice toute excitée qui ouvrit la porte de la villa quand nous sortîmes de la voiture.

« Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? »

A ses cris hystériques, le reste de nos enfants sortirent de la villa avec de grands sourires sur le visage. Carlisle rigolait tout seul en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture. Emmett, Jasper et Edward allèrent l'aider à sortir les différentes choses de la voiture.

« Yes ! Du bleu ! C'est un garçon ! » Cria Emmett.

« Mémétt … Heu… Emmett c'est du bleu ciel pour le plus part des pots… »

« Mémétt ? C'est quoi ça ? »

Edward se retenait d'exploser de rire. Je lui lançais un regard qui voulait dire « Ne dit rien pour l'instant ! » et il me fit un signe de la tête. (_NdA : Et ouais, Esmée est vraiment très expressive du visage ^^' ou alors c'est parce qu'Edward arrive à lire dans les pensées... Qui sait ? xD_)

« Sortez tout et entreposez le tout dans le salon dans un coin s'il vous plaît mes chéris. »

En moins de dix minutes à vitesse vampirique, toutes les affaires avaient trouvé une place dans un coin du salon. Je m'asseyais sur un canapé et Carlisle me rejoignit. Les enfants étaient entassaient devant nous attendant notre résumé de la situation.

« Fille ou garçon ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Une petite fille », souris-je.

« Quel âge elle a ? » Demanda Alice.

« Elle a trois ans et demi », dit Carlisle.

« Son prénom ? » Demanda Edward.

« Bella et surtout pas Isabella sinon c'est tant pis pour vous », ris-je.

« Oh, oui je vois ça », sourit Edward.

« Mouais toi tu vois… Hmm… C'était quoi ce Mémétt tout à l'heure ? »

« Heu… La petite Bella n'a pas réussi à dire vos prénoms correctement… Ce qui a donné des prénoms assez mignons et gênant à la fois… », dis-je d'une petite voix…

« Donc il y a Rosaliie pour Rose, Jazzpair pour Jasper, Lilice pour Alice, Mémétt pour Emmett et Eward pour Edward… Mais mon préféré c'est celui d'Esmée… Hein ma Mémé ? » Rigola Carlisle.

« Grr ! » Grognais-je.

« Ça va, c'est pas trop horrible », dit Alice avec un immense sourire.

« Parle pour toi », grognèrent Jasper et Emmett en même temps.

Edward devait se repasser la matinée voir même la journée dans mes pensées. Quelques fois il souriait et à un moment il haussa un sourcil.

« Elle était sérieuse ? » Demanda-t-il prés à exploser de rire.

« Pour quoi ? » Demandais-je.

« Heu … Pour l'histoire des amoureux… », dit-il gêné.

« Oh, je ne sais pas trop… Mais aussi elle n'a que trois ans… », répondis-je.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda une Alice curieuse.

« Bella voulait savoir pourquoi il y avait des couples dans ses frères et sœurs et si elle pouvait faire d'Edward son amoureux si elle le voulait… », dit Carlisle.

« Et vous avez répondus quoi ? » Demanda Alice sur le point de s'étouffer de rire.

« Heu, qu'il était trop vieux pour elle … Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

« Faudra le raconter à Tania ! Elle a une rivale maintenant ! » S'écrièrent Alice et Rosalie en même temps.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le dossier qui était sur la petite table.

« Il y a une photo d'elle dedans ? » Demanda Rosalie en suivant le regard de son frère.

« Oui, plusieurs même. J'en ai prise quelques une ce matin aussi », répondis-je.

Nous passâmes la soirée à parler de Bella.

Ma semaine se résuma à passer toutes mes matinées avec Bella, l'après midi à faire du shopping et attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir aller voir ma chérie. Les filles étaient aussi excitées que moi et les garçons, surtout Jasper, ne nous supportaient plus.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour ! Je vais aller voir ma princesse et la ramener avec moi !

J'étais garée devant l'orphelinat depuis une bonne heure. Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper… Sa chambre était prête, son dressing aussi, tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle et ma signature sur un bout de papier. Carlisle arriverait dans moins de dix minutes, à l'heure d'ouverture.

Durant cette semaine, nous avions remarqué que Bella était… spéciale. Le premier jour elle m'avait faite rougir… Nous pensions, Carlisle et moi, que cela devait survenir du fait que j'avais chassé la veille et que, suite à l'émotion, le sang animal m'était monté aux joues… Mais cette théorie fut vite effacée le jour où j'avais pleuré… Ma petite Bella était sur mes genoux et elle me regardait d'un air des plus sérieux. Je venais de lui dire que je l'aimais comme tous mes autres enfants et qu'il n'y aurait aucunes différences. Elle avait planté son regard chocolat dans le mien et m'avait dit les plus beaux mots que je pouvais entendre : « Et moi, bah, je t'aime comme ma maman d'avant ! ». Elle m'avait fait un immense sourire et m'avait plaqué un bisou bruyant sur la joue. J'avais alors senti les larmes coulé sur mes joues. Depuis, Carlisle avait fait des recherches et avait donc conclus à un don ou une capacité hors du commun… Toute la famille était impressionnée et plutôt fière. Emmett avait sagement répliqué que cette famille ne serait donc jamais normale…

Je regardais ma montre : 7h30. Je sortais de la voiture et m'avançais en direction de l'orphelinat. Un mouvement sur ma droite et l'odeur enivrante qui s'en échapper me fit comprendre que Carlisle venait d'arriver. Je lui souris et nous entrâmes dans l'orphelinat. Emmy sortait de la cuisine quand elle nous vit. Elle nous sourit et tourna la tête vers l'escalier où une énorme, et pour dire énorme je veux dire énorme, valise nous attendait. Des pas pressés se firent entendre sur le parquet du premier et nous entendîmes un petit « Désolé Nana » avant que celle-ci ne tombe des escaliers et atterrisse sur la valise. Ce fut le même scénario pour les cinq peluches suivantes jusqu'à ce que ma princesse descende les escaliers avec un sac à dos dans les bras. Elle le posa aux côtés de Nana et nous offrit un magnifique sourire. Elle courut vers nous et je la pris dans mes bras. Elle portait une petite robe blanche avec de petites fleurs bleues dessus, des collants blancs et de petites chaussures noires. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et sentaient la fraise. J'étais fière d'être la nouvelle maman de Bella. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle nous appelait « papa » et « maman ». J'en aurais pleurée !

« Papa, j'arrive pas à descendre mon sac avec mes livres et mon gros caton ! C'est trop lourd tout ça », souffla-t-elle…

« J'y vais », dit Carlisle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

« Je vais commencer à être jalouse moi », dis-je à ma Bella.

« Oh mais c'est ton chéri à toi ! Moi j'ai Eward ! Lilice elle a dit… »

« Alice est venue ici ? »

« Oups… Heu, non c'est faux. Elle est pas venue me dire que je devais faire attention à la Barbie qui essaye de me piquer mon Eward » ! Dit-elle un peu énervée.

Je trouvais ça mignon alors je jouais le jeu…

« Bon et bien je te crois. »

Et y avait pas Rousiiiie non plus !

« Je suis rassurée », souris-je.

Carlisle descendait les escaliers à cet instant et posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains à côté de Nana.

« Monsieur et Madame Cullen, Madame Ways vous attends dans son bureau pour signer les derniers papiers. Voulez-vous que je mette les sacs dans votre voiture ? »

« Merci Emmy, nous revenons dans pas longtemps ma princesse, soit sage », dis-je à Bella en la reposant au sol.

Elle courut vers ses affaires en embarquant Emmy avec elle.

« On habite dans une forêt ? » Demanda Bella.

« Oui, dans une maison dans cette forêt », dis-je en englobant la forêt d'un geste de la main.

Le visage de ma princesse était scotché à la vitre de la voiture. A côté d'elle, se trouvait une tonne de peluche formant un énorme tas plus grand qu'elle. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la villa blanche, Bella laissa sortir un « Wow » admiratif. Carlisle et moi nous sourîmes et je sortis Bella de la voiture.

« Et t'as dis, ils sont à l'école les autres ? Ils sont pas là », dit Bella.

« Oui, ils reviendront cet après-midi. Viens, je vais te faire visiter et te montrer ta chambre. »

J'ouvris la porte de la villa et nous entrâmes.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ?

Qu'en dites-vous ? :p


	4. Visite et Présentation

_Bonjour à tous =)_

_Voilà le chapitre 3 ^^_

_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire... Je viens de finir les finalisations ^^'_

_Au programme : Visite de la Villa , Arrivée des enfants Cullen, un point de vue EWARD ! xD Et un petit point de vue Bella =)_

_Bonne Lecture à vous :)_

_Khyti :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Visite et Rencontre =)**

_Point de vue d'Esmée_

J'avais passé toute la nuit à m'assurer que tout serait parfait. La villa était encore plus stérile qu'une chambre d'hôpital. Bella ne savait où donner de la tête et courait un peu partout dans le salon en poussant des « Wow » et des « Oh Lala ». Ce spectacle était attachant et à mourir de rire. Carlisle entra dans la maison avec son immense valise et se dirigea vers le premier où sa chambre l'attendait.

« Tu veux aller voir ta chambre ? » Demandais-je.

Elle se tourna vers le grand escalier et grimaça.

« Je vais jamais réussir à monter ça ! C'est trop grand et je vais tomber ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Elle marquait un point là … Je n'y avais pas songé… Il faudrait que quelqu'un la porte en permanence dans ses va-et-vient… Je la pris dans mes bras et nous arrivâmes devant sa porte. Je la posais parterre, devant la porte, et l'incité à ouvrir. Quand la porte fut ouverte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Elle s'avança de sa valise où Nana trônait et la prit dans ses bras pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_« T'as bu ? C'est pas roze ! » _Murmura-t-elle avec excitation.

Ouf ! Elle aime la couleur. Mais qu'en est-il du reste ?

« Ta chambre te plaît ? Si tu veux changer quelque chose… »

« Non, Non, Non c'est crés bien comme ça ! J'aime bien le bleu. Et pi, Nana elle aime aussi alors tout va crés bien. »

« Alors si Nana aime … Tout va très bien », souris-je.

Après quelques minutes de « découverte de la nouvelle chambre de Bella », Carlisle arriva avec son dernier carton.

« Ce carton est vraiment lourd, qu'y a-t-il dedans ? » Demanda Carlisle en feignant la fatigue.

« Mes CDs ! Et la radio, celle de papi qui m'avait donné. »

« Mais tu en as combien ? Il est énorme ce carton ! » M'étonnais-je.

« Oh, beaucoup beaucoup ! » Soupira-t-elle. « Je sais pas beaucoup compté mais je sais que y en a beaucoup beaucoup ! »

Le carton était rempli de vieux Cds et vigils qui devaient appartenir à sa famille depuis des années : un héritage peut-être…

Quand toutes les peluches avaient décrété l'endroit où elles passeraient la journée, car le soir venue elles finiraient toutes dans le lit avec Bella, nous descendîmes au salon. Bella m'avait promis d'essayer de ne pas se perdre dans la villa. Elle avait retenu trois endroits à l'étage sa chambre, la mienne et celle d'Edward …

Après un déjeuner qu'elle prit seule mais sous mon œil admiratif, nous passâmes l'après midi à parler de ses frères et sœurs encore une fois.

« Et Eward il rentre avec eux, hein ? Il sera pas en retard ? Moi je veux voir Eward ! Et Mémétt aussi… Et Jazzpair … Et Lilice… Et Rosiiie … Mais Eward en premier ! »

« Et bien, oui ils rentreront tous en même temps… Et je suis sûr et certaine qu'Edward sera très content de te voir. »

« Ouf ! J'ezpère aussi ! »

Bella avait craqué sur Edward … C'était à la fois attachant et… drôle. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, les cinq attendus arrivèrent dans le salon. Bella était dans la cuisine et n'avait pas fini de terminer ma nouvelle coiffure… Au total, je devais avoir cinq élastiques, deux barrettes, et trois serre-tête dans les cheveux… Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine en enlevant son travail alors je le gardais même si les plaisanteries allaient fuser.

« Mais qu'avez-vous fait de notre mère ? » S'écria Emmett à mon égard.

Je lui lançais un regard blasé et il partit dans un fou rire. Ils s'installèrent tous dans les différents fauteuils et canapés du salon, regardant de-ci-delà. Les effluves de l'odeur de Bella flottaient dans l'air, embaumant le salon d'une odeur de fraise. Nous nous tournâmes vers Alice quand celle-ci commença à pouffer dans son coin et à se lever suite à une vision. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine à pas tranquille et nous tendîmes l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

« Oh. Mais je suis assez crande Lilice ! C'est pas cro haut…, se plaignit Bella. Et pi… Oh ! Lilice ! T'es rentrée ! Mais… Mais… J'ai pas finit la coiffure de maman… » Dit Bella, l'air déçue.

Alice rit, et lui dit que ma coiffure était parfaite… Nous entendîmes de l'eau coulée dans l'évier. Après quelques minutes et les plaintes de Bella visant à bien montré qu'elle était une « crande », Alice revint dans le salon avec une moue sur le visage. Edward était prêt à éclater de rire, suivit de près par Jasper. Les bruits de pas venant de la cuisine nous firent reprendre notre sérieux.

_Point de vue Edward_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette petite fille arrivait à tenir tête à Alice… J'avais suivie la discussion part leurs pensées et je n'avais pas été déçu. Alice s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu, la moue suppliante et les yeux brillants de Bella avaient eu raison d'elle.

De petits bruits de pas hésitants se firent entendre et nous nous tournâmes vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Bella ne pourrait pas se cacher indéfiniment puisque l'ouverture, sans porte, affichait déjà la petite tête de Bella. Elle avança jusqu'à Esmée et grimpa sur ses genoux. Elle nous détaillés avec minutions et finit par nous sourire, d'un sourire éblouissant.

Elle se tourna vers Emmett et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air penseur.

_« Il ressemble à un gros nounours… Faut pas que je lui montre Nana, sinon il va la manger… »_Pensa-t-elle.

Je devais garder mon sérieux et cette petite fille ne m'aidait pas du tout… Ses pensées étaient mutines…enfin...

« _En même temps… Il arrête pas de toucher Rosiie… Il aura d'autres trucs à faire que manger ma Nana… »_

Tout mon être réclamait son indépendance. Je ne me contrôlerais pas, j'aurais été en train d'exploser de rire. Jasper me regardait étrangement… S'il savait… Les pensées de la petite Bella continuèrent…

« _Lilice… Elle a récréci ? Ah non ! Elle porte pu ses talons… Alors c'est normal ! »_

Je vais craquer… Inspire et Expire… Son odeur était exquise mais, bizarrement, n'attisait pas tellement ma soif. Ni aucune d'entre nous…

« _Eward ! Ewaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! Oh ! C'est mon futur chéri à moi ! Et pas à Barbie ! Il a de beaux yeux… Et de beaux cheveux !... Je me crois dans le petit chaperon rouge… Comme tu as de beaux yeux ! C'est pour mieux te voir MA Bella… Comme tu es de beaux cheveux ! C'est pour que tu les coiffes tout le temps MA Bella ! Comme tu as de… heu… de… grandes mains ! C'est pour mieux t'avoir dans mes bras MA Bella ! » _

Ça, c'était fait… On m'avait prévenu alors, je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis… Elle n'avait que trois ans et demi… Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter… non ?

« Moi, c'est Bella ! » Dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire. Elle pointa du doigt Emmett et dit : « Toi, t'es Mémett », elle pointa chacun d'entre nous. « Roousiie », « Lilice », « Jazzpair », et « Eward » Sourit-elle.

Nous lui sourîmes et elle en fut éblouie. Elle descendit des genoux d'Esmée, qui elle regardait l'échange avec attendrissement, et se posta debout face à moi. Elle me détaillait et finit par hausser les épaules et monter sur mes genoux. Elle regarda minutieusement Emmett et Rosalie puis it ses bras autour d'elle. Emmett plissa des yeux et lui lança :

« Copieuse ! »

Bella lui tira la langue et lui sortit :

« C'est pas vrai ! Eward, il a pas les mains balaladeuseuh !Nah ! Donc c'est pas pareil ! »

Emmett était médusé… Il venait de trouver sa première rivale, pour ses répliques. Il en était tout excité… Pire que… Non, pas pire qu'Alice pendant les soldes… C'est impossible…

Il trouva la contre attaque et, avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus, il lui dit :

« N'empêche, il s'est laissé faire… La preuve qu'il voulait le faire lais que tu l'as fait avant lui ! Et ne dit pas le contraire ! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Tu ne peux pas te mesurer à ma grandeur ! (_NdA : J'aurais pu ajouter un rire diabolique mais Emmett serait passé pour un fou… Déjà qu'il sort ça à une gamine de 3 ans … :D)_

Bella fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers moi. Elle faisait le lien entre mes mains et mon visage. Sa petite moue était adorable. Je haussais un sourcil quand elle me sourit et se retourna vers Emmett.

« Mémett ? T'es un jaloux ? » Sourit-elle.

Nous explosâmes de rire et ce fut le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui nous sortit de notre hilarité générale. Bella sauta de mes genoux pour courir vers Carlisle qui l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Papa, papa, Mémett il est jaloux que Eward il m'avait sur ses genoux et que même que Mémett il se croît crand et que il croît que Eward il a les mains balaladeuseuh… Mais… C'est Mémett après tout… » Dit-elle d'une traite, en regardant Carlisle dans les yeux.

Carlisle lui sourit et se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'asseoir aux côtés d'Esmée. Celle-ci lui sourit. Bella rampa des bras de Carlisle à ceux d'Esmée pour lui faire un bisou bruyant sur la joue. Alice et Rose soupirèrent de contentement avec des yeux rêveurs, regardant la scène.

Le temps passait vite et il fut l'heure du diner pour la petite Bella. Esmée lui préparait quelque chose tandis que Bella laissait Rosalie coiffer ses boucles brunes. Alice feuilletait un magasine tout en parlant avec Bella, qui dessinait, ou gribouillait, quelque chose.

« J'aime pas le roze… J'aime le vert et le bleu ! » Répondit-elle à je ne sais qu'elle question.

Esmée arriva à ce moment là pour lui servir son repas et moi, je retournais à mon écoute de Debussy.

Point de vue Bella :

J'étais dans ma chambre, celle à côté de MON Eward, avec Lilice et Rozie. Elles regardaient mes peluches en m'aidant à les mettre sur mon lit pour ce soir. Nana avait la place d'honneur, sur mon oreiller.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, là où il restait un peu de place, pour que Rozie, elle me fasse une queue de cheval, j'avais les cheveux mouillés… Lilice, devant moi, faisait les mêmes gestes de la bouche que moi… Mais elle, elle avait pas de tutue… Je trouvais ça rigolo… Je lui prêterais une tutue la prochaine fois… Et à Mémett… Il sera comme bébé Winnie…

« Ze peux m'habiller toute cheule… » Dis-je avec MA moue, à qui personne ne résistait…

Elles me sourirent et sortirent de la chambre en fermant la porte. Mon pyjama était jaune et noir. Je ressemblais plus à Joe (_NdA:__Dalton mdr)_ qu'à Maya l'abeille… Mas bon, je l'aime bien lui… Comme mon Eward ! Hihihi ( _MDr ^^'_)

Je sortis de ma chambre et tombais sur Jazzpair. Il me regardait avec un sourire. Il s'avança vers l'escalier et je l'appelais :

« Jazzpair ! Tend ! Tu peux me porter en bas ? Chui cro ptite pour l'escalier… » Dis-je avec MA moue.

Il rit un peu et me tendit sa main. Je lui souris en la prenant. Brr… Il devrait aller voir Papa pour son Rhume, il est tout froid ! Comme tout le monde ici… Peut-être moi aussi après tout…

Nous arrivâmes en bas, non sans que je me plaigne du nombre de marche, sans encombre.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? » Me demanda Jazzpair.

« Nan, mais merkii » Souris-je.

Je me dirigeais vers les canapés. Mémett était allongé et regardait des messieurs se battre à la télé. Quand je regardais mieux, je vis qu'ils se touchaient même pas… C'était du faux… C'est nul… Il fallait que je le dise à Mémett… Il serait impré… impré… Rooh… Impressionné ! Voilà.

Je grimpais sur lui et m'allongé sur son ventre, ma tête sous son menton. Il ne semble même pas me voir… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que sa main caresse mes cheveux… Encore les mains balaladeuseuh lui… Je levais les yeux au ciel…

« Pssssit Mémett… Tu chais que les messieurs ils font semblant ? » Murmurais-je.

« Ouais, mais c'est mieux que rien… » Répondit-il.

« Mais c'est nul… Quand on veut taper quelqu'un, on le tape… Comme quand on te pique ta Nana… Tu le plaque au sol et tu lui tire les cheveux… Non, là, ils font semblant… Et, en plus… Ils passent à la télé… » Soupirais-je déçu.

Mémett rigolait. Surement qu'il était d'accord. Je baillais et m'apprêtais à demander ma Nana à Mémett quand MON Eward arriva avec. Je souris en prenant ma Nana, la collant sous ma tête, et donc en plein quand le cou de Mémett…

« T'es trop magique Eward… » Baillais-je avant de fermer les yeux et partir rêver…

* * *

Alors ? Alors ?

Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? :)


	5. Education et Scolarité

_Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous =)_

_Je vous remercie pour vos Reviews ^^_

_J'avoue que la petite Bella à des pensées plutôt... avancée pour son âge ^^' Je vais remedier à ça =)_

_La rencontre avec la Barbie sera explosive =) Je ne sais pas encore si je la fais pour le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après ^^'_

_Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 4 :)_

_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

_Khyti :D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Education et scolarité :p**

_Point de vue Extérieur _

Une semaine, une semaine que la famille Cullen avait la petite Bella. Cette dernière s'était facilement trouvé une place au sein de ce nid de vampire. Elle essayait de fuir Alice dans les allées des magasins. Elle piquait la blouse de Carlisle pour l'ausculter verdict, un coup de froid… Quand elle jouait aux échecs avec Jasper, mais elle finissait par jouer toute seule avec son roi et sa reine… Elle critiquait le sport à la télé avec Emmett, criant quand Emmett criait, maudissant quand Emmett maudissait, mais ne savais pas ce qu'il disait quand il lui mettait ses mains sur les oreilles… Elle donnait ses outils à Rosalie, enfin, quand elle ne se trompait pas… Elle écoutait SON Edward jouer, allongée sur son piano, le regardant, non, le dévorant des yeux. Et elle dessinait avec Esmée, lui piquant ses crayons des mains ou ajoutant sa petite touche personnelle sur ses dessins…

Vous pourriez vous dire que la famille Cullen pouvait trouver cela lassant au bout d'un moment mais, non, ils la trouvaient exceptionnelle et elle était une Cullen à présent.

Nombreuses furent les fois où Bella se perdit dans la villa. Elle, trouvait ça drôle… Elle était sûr et certaine que serait Edward qui le retrouverait…

Tous les soirs, Esmée lui lisait une histoire, que Bella commentait sans cesse, et lui souhaitait une bonne nuit.

Une petite routine venait de se mettre en route et un élément rattrapa cette semaine de bonheur... Bien que Bella avait diverse enseignements à l'orphelinat de Seattle, elle n'avait toujours pas reprit sa scolarité.

_Point de vue Esmée_

Nous étions lundi... Et qui dit Lundi, dit cours et reprise du travail… Etendue sur le lit ma princesse, j'attendais 16h30 pour pouvoir aller la retrouver et la serrer dans mes bras. Seule Nana pouvait me comprendre. J'avais passé ma matinée à lui parler de Bella, à lui dire à qu'elle point elle me manquait… Je sais, j'aurais pu passer pour une folle… Mais non, j'étais une mère. Le tic-tac beaucoup trop lent de l'horloge de la cuisine m'exaspéré… Je soupirais, lasse de cette solitude bien trop tôt retrouvée…

Je me levais, embarquant Nana, et descendais au salon. Je revoyais ma Bella jouant avec les pièces du jeu de Jasper, courant après Edward pour qu'il la laisse le coiffer, imitant Emmett… Ma petite Bella était extraordinaire.

La sonnerie du téléphone me sortit de ma léthargie et j'allais répondre.

« Domicile des Cullen, Esmée à l'appareil, je vous écoute » Dis-je d'une voix qui ce voulait accueillante.

« Bonjour Mme Cullen, ici le lycée de Forks, je voulais vous prévenir que nous avions dû renvoyer votre fils Emmett pour une attitude déplacer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. » Me dit une voix rêche et associable…

J'étais ébahit… Qu'est ce qu'Emmett avait-il pu faire pour se faire renvoyer ? Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes… En une soixantaine d'année, jamais, et je dis bien jamais, il ne s'était fait renvoyer de n'importe quel endroit…

« Mme Cullen ? » Me demanda la voix désagréable du combiné.

« Oui, excusez-moi. Je vous remercie de cette information et vous promet d'en discuter avec lui. Pour combien de jour est-il… absenté de ses cours ? » Demandais-je poliment.

« Il est renvoyé trois jours. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée Mme Cullen. »

« De même… »

Je n'avais pas finis ma phrase qu'elle avait déjà raccrochée. Je n'étais pas de nature violente ou méchante… Mais… Si je ne me retenais pas à ce moment là, j'aurais explosé le téléphone et aurait balancé ses 4 vérités à cette vieille femme horrible !

Je soupirais et raccrochait. Des crissements de pneu se firent entendre quelques minutes plus tard. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Emmett rentra et se contrôla pour ne pas démonter la porte… Il me vit et ses traits se peignirent d'un visage de tristesse. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Emmett n'était pas friand de marque d'attachement… Il ne devait pas aller bien…

« Excuse-moi maman. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix… » Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Etant minuscule à ses côtés, de descendis son visage à ma hauteur et embrassais son front.

« Tout va bien. Allons nous asseoir et racontes moi tout. » Dis-je avec un sourire.

Il acquiesça et nous nous assîmes.

« Tu sais bien que Forks est la première ville du classement mondial pour les commérages, hein ? » Me demanda-t-il les points sérés.

J'acquiesçais et l'incitais à continuer.

« Et ben, ils étaient déjà tous au courant pour le minimoy à la maison et…Enfin, ils… Tu connais bien les rumeurs à Notre égard au lycée… Ils ont fait courir le bruit que vous aviez choisis une enfant à la beauté surnaturelle comme pour nous, que vous vous fichiez complètement de lui… Enfin, que des conneries quoi… Certains disaient même qu'elle avait été crée de toute pièce... Je sais bien qu'il faut laisser courir et que ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver… Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on parle de ma famille ainsi… Je me suis laissé aller… Je n'aurais pas dû… Bella ne mérite pas ça… Ils ont fait un concours. Le premier qui arrive à avoir une photo de Bella à la villa gagnera je sais pas trop quoi… Edward en pouvait plus et Alice n'arrêtait pas d'avoir des visions… Elle était absente tout le temps… J'ai… Excuse-moi Esmée… J'avoue que cette rangée de casier était importante pour une cinquantaine d'élève mais ils l'avaient cherché ! » Dit-il d'une voix sinistre.

Je ne comprendrais jamais les humains… Qu'y avait-il de si extraordinaire à ce qu'une famille adopte une petite fille ? Je comprenais bien que nous étions… Spéciales à leur yeux mais… il ne fallait pas en faire une montagne… Je prenais Emmett dans mes bras et le pardonnais.

« Tu iras t'excusez auprès de Bella quand elle rentrera… Si elle apprend d'un autre de son Mémett a fait une bêtise, ça ira mal pour ton grade. » Souris-je.

Il rit un peu et promit de le faire à la seconde où elle rentrerait.

« En tout cas, la prochaine fois que cette femme rappelle, je ne me gênerais pas pour lui dire ses 4 vérités ! Les personnes comme elle, elles me font vomir ! Et c'est pour dire à quel point je les ais en horreur ! » Ris-je.

Emmett secoua la tête d'un ai désespéré et me fit un baiser sur la joue avant d'allumer le poste pour regarder… Bah… Du sport…

Je partis dehors pour m'occuper de mon nouveau potager. Je vérifiais que mon « goutte à goutte » ne soit pas endommagée. Etant donné que Forks était une région vraiment pluvieuse, un arrosage automatique aurait été du gaspillage et pas du tout écologique. Je m'activais sur mes potirons quand le téléphone sonna… Encore ?

J'entendis Emmett se lever et répondre. Avec mon ouïe vampirique, je pouvais très bien entendre la conversation…

« Domicile Cullen, je vous écoutes. »

« Bonjour, Mr Cullen ? » Demanda une voix mal à l'aise.

« Non, son fils, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Ou, préféreriez-vous parler avec ma mère ? » Demanda Emmett poliment.

J'étais fière de moi. Mes enfants étaient bien élevés. Enfin, quand il le fallait…

« Je… Je préférerais, merci beaucoup »

Emmett m'appela et je pris le téléphone.

« Mme Cullen, je vous écoutes. »

« Hm… Bonjour Mme Cullen. Je suis la maîtresse de Bella et je voulais… » Commença-t-elle avant que je ne la coupe.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Bella ? » Demandais-je d'une voix qui trahissait mon anxiété.

« Pour tout vous dire, Bella a eu un petit accrochage avec un autre enfant… Rien de grave bien sur mais, venant d'une petite fille, qui plus est nouvelle, je n'ai pas tellement compris… Elle ne veut en parler à personne et, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous veniez la prendre. Que vous discutiez et qu'elle reprenne l'école sur de bonnes bases. Je n'ai absolument rien contre Bella. Elle est une petite fille adorable et pleine de ressources mais il serait mieux qu'elle rentre pour aujourd'hui. » M'annonça-t-elle.

J'allais me tourner vers Emmett quand j'entendis le moteur de sa Jeep rugir et partit vers Forks.

« Son frère vient de partir. Je vous remercie de m'avoir appelé. »

« De rien Mme Cullen. Bonne journée à vous. »

« De même. »

Un lundi matin comme un autre et pourtant, j'avais déjà deux de mes enfants qui devaient rentrés avant l'heure du déjeuner…

Point de vue Emmett

Je roulais, beaucoup trop vite certes, mais je roulais jusqu'à l'école primaire de Forks. Bella avait eu des problèmes alors je me devais de les régler. Les quelques piétons que je croisais, dévisageaient ma Jeep avec des yeux ahuris. Peu importe, il fallait que j'aille trouver mon minimoy !

Quand je me garais sur le minuscule parking de l'école, j'attisais des regards confus et curieux. J'entrais dans l'établissement et allais vers la cours arrière quand j'entendis sa petite voix pleine de sanglots. Je tournais la tête vers la gauche et tombais sur les toilettes des filles. Je m'asseyais à côté de la porte et attendais qu'elle sorte. Sa petite voix résonna encore et j'en eu un pincement au cœur.

« Ils… Ils avaient pas le droit… On dit pas des choses comme ça… »

Elle murmurait ces paroles et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer son petit visage strié de larmes. Je ne comprenais pas… Comment pouvait-on faire pleurer un être aussi fragile ? Quel genre de monstre était capable d'une chose pareille ?

« J'aurais dû le plaquer plus fort ! Comme ça, il dira plus des trucs méchants sur ma famille ! Et puis, c'est qu'un nul… » Reprit-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cet aveu… Bella restait Bella… Je m'en voulais à présent… Elle s'était mit dans le pétrin à cause de notre condition… Les humains ne changeraient jamais… Bella faisait exception… C'était comme si je faisais parti de ses problèmes. Un vampire ne pouvait pas pleurer mais avait les mêmes symptômes… Un infime mal de tête, le cœur lourd, les yeux irrités et la bouche pâteuse… Je ne voulais pas que Bella ait des problèmes et c'était à cause de moi, de ma condition…

Les bruits d'un froissement de vêtement, d'un reniflement et de petits pas m'indiquèrent que Bella allait sortir. Ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes après.

Quand elle me vit, elle me fit un sourire, ou plutôt une grimace, et je la pris dans mes bras. Elle pleura encore et, je l'accompagnais… C'était assez déstabilisant de pleurer mais, cela faisait du bien d'évacuer toute cette tristesse. Bella releva la tête de mon cou et me dit avec un sourire triste :

« Berk ! T'es tout salé… »

Je ris avec elle et lui collait un bisou bruyant sur la joue. Ma petite sœur avait un super don…

Le chemin de retour vers la villa se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Bella me raconta toute l'histoire et je fus impressionné par le fait qu'elle avait plaqué un garçon, qui plus est, plus vieux qu'elle. Elle faisait beaucoup de référence au match de rugby de la veille et au fait que ça aurait dû passer à la télé ça !

« Mais toi, t'es pas à l'école ? » Me demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Aïe… ça sonnait mal… Esmée avait raison… J'aurais dû faire gaffe…

« Heu… J'ai eu un petit problème moi aussi… »

« T'as plaqué qui ? »

« Hm… Je n'ai plaqué personne… Hm… Des personnes dans mon « école » disait des choses pas très vrai sur toi et notre famille alors… J'ai… cassé leurs casiers… » Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me cri dessus mais elle se tourna vers moi et dit d'un ton sans appel :

« C'est tous des nuls ! »

_Point de vue Esmée _

Bella, Emmett et moi-même étions dans la cuisine pour parler des deux incidents. Bella essayait de manger tandis qu'Emmett me racontait l'histoire. Je dis bien essayer de manger, car à chaque fois qu'elle mettait quelque chose dans sa bouche, ce dernier grimaçait… Elle gloussait toute seule en souriant à son yaourt…

« Je veux pas y aller demain… Ni d'autres jours… C'est plein de méchants là-bas… Et pis, je peux faire l'école ici, nan ? Avec toi comme maîtresse, hein maman ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Emmett se renfrogna et murmura qu'elle passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Alice. Reconsidérant sa proposition, je commençais à croire que c'était une bonne solution. Il faudrait juste que j'en parle avec Carlisle.

« Il faut que j'en parle avec Papa ma chérie. » Lui répondis-je.

Elle acquiesça et me regarda bizarrement…. Ou plutôt regarda ce que j'avais dans les bras…

« Tu joues avec Nana ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Heu… Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule alors je l'ai prise avec moi…» Dis-je avec un rire nerveux.

Emmett rigola un bon coup et Bella reprit sa Nana.

L'après midi passa beaucoup plus vite. J'étais avec ma Bella, dans le salon. Emmett était affalé sur un canapé et Bella, moi et Nana sur l'autre. Je coiffais Bella et Bella brossait Nana. Quand j'eus fini sa coiffure, des anglaises avec un pace blanc pour aller avec sa robe bleu, on échangea nos place. Bella me coiffait et je brossais Nana. Je rassemblais ces deux oreilles pour faire la fameuse coiffure du « palmier »… (_NdA : J'en ai souffert toute mon enfance :'(… ça avec les couettes-couettes ou encore les deux tresses façon Laura Ingalls…)_

Bella se moqua de Nana pendant un bon moment… Je ne savais pas trop si je devais être vexée ou amusée moi aussi… Quand Emmett se leva, et dit qu'il allait attendre sur le parking du lycée ses frères et sœurs, Bella me supplia de pouvoir l'accompagné. Je lui donnais l'autorisation mais je fis des yeux de tueuses à Emmett quand il lui donna les clés et lui proposa de conduire…

« Rooh… Allez quoi… Que dans le chemin… »Commença Emmett.

Je soupirais… De toute façon, je savais qu'ils allaient le faire sans mon accord… Bella sautillait partout et encore plus quand elle fit sur les genoux d'Emmett, tenant le volant de sa Jeep.

« Soyer prudents… » Murmurais-je quand je vis la voiture s'éloigner dans la forêt.

Point de vue Bella :

Je conduisais ! Wow… J'étais trop forte ! Mémett il faisait que appuyer sur les trucs au sol et jouer avec le truc à côté de moi… Dés fois, le volant bougeait tout seul, surtout quand la voiture elle allait plus là où il fallait… Je touchais sur un peu tout les boutons mais c'était pas grave… Mémett il rigolait… J'avais trouvé la radio et le bouton qui fait jeter de l'eau savonneuse sur la vitre de devant. C'était rigolo jusqu'à ce que y en ai plus et que on y voit plus rien…

L'école de Mémett, Lilice, Rouzie, Jazzpair et Mon Eward elle était beaucoup grande…

Je regardais tout en haut et faillis tomber en arrière parce que ma tête était trop derrière… Mémett rigola encore… Il m'assit sur la voiture et on commença à parler.

« Tu me montreras les casiers que tu as cassé ? » Demandais-je à Mémett avec un grand sourire.

« Ils ont dû les changer… Ils y sont plus… »

« Oh, tu dois casser très fort ! » Ris-je.

La sonnerie de l'école était plus forte et plus nulle que celle de mon école…

« Ouais, c'est stressant au bout d'un moment… » Rigola Mémett à ma grimace.

Beaucoup de gens sortirent des grandes portes et allèrent vers les autres voitures autour de nous…

« Les gens me regardent bizarrement… Ou alors c'est tes fesses… » Dis-je à Mémett qui était devant moi et rigolant à ma réplique.

« Non, ils te regardent… Parce que tu es la plus jolie petite fille du monde » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Oh oh oh ! Bella rougie ! »

Je lui tirais la langue et nous nous sourîmes. Je tripotais ses cheveux quand il me posa par terre et me tourna vers l'entrée du son école. Mon Eward et Lilice sortait. Je sautillais sur place en tapant des mains.

« Tu vas faire un truc pour moi… » Me murmura Mémett à l'oreille. « Tu vas aller courir vers Edward en criant son prénom. »

« Heu… Je peux ? Mais les gens… » Dis-je d'une petite voix en regardant de droite à gauche.

« Tu t'en fiches, c'est des nuls »

Je faisais « ok » de la tête et courrais vers MON Eward en criant :

« Eward ! Regarde ! Je suis là ! Eward ! »

Mon Eward était mort de rire. Quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, il me prit la main et lança un regard noir à Mémett. Lilice prit mon autre main et on recommença à marcher vers Mémett.

« Alors, l'école aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda Lilice.

« J'ai plaqué un garçon… Alors je suis revenue à la maison… Comme Mémett… » Dis-je d'une voix penaude.

Lilice gloussa et Eward secoua la tête d'un air désespéré…

« Tu passes trop de temps avec Emmett… » Me dit Eward.

« Mémett dit pareil mais avec Lilice… » Dis-je.

Quand Jazzpair et Rouzie arrivèrent, ils rigolèrent à la tête médusée des gens autour de nous. Mémett disait que c'était parce que les filles étaient jalouses paske Eward il m'avait sourit et il m'avait prit la main. Alors j'étais contente !

Le soir, maman, papa et moi on a parlé de l'incident de l'école et ils ont été d'accord pour que j'aie l'école à la maison avec maman. Je leur avais fait un gros bisou bruyant à chacun et j'ai raconté ma journée à ma Nana. D'ailleurs, maman me l'avait encore piqué… En même temps, j'étais contente que Nana soit pas toute seule.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? :)

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Toujours bien ? ^^'


	6. Ecole à la maison

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous =)_

_Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews =)_

_Voià le chapitre 5 ^^_

_Au programme, première journée d'école à la maison ^^_

_Fin de chapitre mouvementée xD_

_Annonce des plus déplaisante pour Bella ... ^^"_

_Et oui, La Barbie arrive pour le prochain chapitre :/ xD_

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture à vous ^^_

_Khyti :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Premières leçons.**

_Point de vue Esmée_

J'avais fait des recherches toute la nuit. Bercée par les battements légers et tranquilles du cœur de ma Bella, j'avais obtenue une licence pour pouvoir lui faire l'école à la maison. Le programme scolaire, bien qu'inutile, était afficher dans la cuisine, sa salle de classe en attendant l'organisation de mon atelier. J'avais commandé un gigantesque tableau blanc et un pupitre. Jasper m'avait charrié en me demandant si j'avais pensé à l'uniforme... Ce jour là, nous devions apprendre les jours de la semaine. Les écrire, les connaître par cœur. Tout connaître sur « la semaine ».

J'allais réveiller ma princesse. C'était un des moments que je préférais. Ma Bella divaguait et c'était à mourir de rire. Je savais que je profitais des moments de faiblesse de ma princesse mais, ce n'était pas méchant. Elle était un peu bougonne le matin... Une fois, elle avait jeté sa Nana sur Rosalie... Depuis, elle y allait à vitesse vampirique et atterrissait à ses côtés et la réveillait en la chatouillant. A ce moment là, on entend les supplications de ma Bella dans toute la villa.

J'entrais dans sa chambre, aussi discrète qu'un courant d'air, et allais lever ses stores. Le temps nuageux de Forks permettait aux yeux de ma Bella de s'adapter au jour plus rapidement. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et enlevais ses cheveux de son petit visage. Elle ouvrit un œil et le referma en grognant, se mettant sur le ventre et enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Je ris silencieusement.

« Noooon » Bailla-t-elle.

Elle chercha sa tutue à tâtons et la remit dans sa bouche au bout du troisième essaie. Je savais ce qui allait se passer... Les bruits de sa mastication se firent moins forts et elle soupira en souriant quand je me levais du lit. Elle pensait avoir gagné...

« Emmett... » Murmurais-je de sorte à ce qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

La carrure imposante de mon fils apparut devant moi. Il avait un sourire diabolique sur le visage. Il regardait sa petite sœur avec tendresse mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas l'épargner. Il s'approchait du lit tel le prédateur qu'il était et commença à faire glisser la couverture de Bella par terre. Au fur et à mesure que la couverture quittait le corps de Bella, celle-ci grognait de plus en plus fort. Ses petites mains essayaient de retrouver la couverture. Elle finit par abandonner et se tourna vers Emmett. Elle lui lança un regard noir et il partit dans un fou rire.

«Hmmmm... » Se plaignit Bella. « Nana elle dit ze peux dormirrrrrrrrrrr mouaaaaaaaaa... ».

Elle se redressa et je lui mis sa robe de chambre. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur la joue.

« Bonjour ma princesse. Bien dormis ? » Demandais-je de ma voix la plus douce.

Elle bougea la tête pour dire « oui ». Suivit par Emmett, nous descendîmes à la cuisine. Je l'assis sur une chaise et elle posa sa tête sur la table. Je préparais son biberon en attendant qu'elle se réveille totalement. Elle recommença les bruits avec sa tétine et Emmett s'assit en face d'elle. J'aimais ce tableau...

« Hey oh... Boucles brunes ? Faut émerger du pays des rêves... » Tenta Emmett.

Bella ne réagit même pas. Emmett se renfrogna et prit Nana dans ses mains.

« Et toi, Nana, tu me boudes aussi ? » Demanda-t-il faussement blessé. « Oh, merci Nana, je savais que je pouvais faire confiance en ton amitié... » Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Quand il reposa son regard sur Bella, celle-ci le regardait avec un sourcil haussait et un sourire en coin. Bien que ses petits yeux fussent dans le vague, elle n'avait rien perdu de l'échange.

« Mémett, chétait quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix ensommeillée.

Emmett haussa les épaules et commença à rigoler nerveusement quand il comprit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sa langue et encore moins ses pensées... J'arrivais à la table et donnait son biberon à ma princesse.

« Vous mangez pas ?» Demanda-t-elle en regardant son biberon.

« C'est déjà fait... On s'est réveillé avant toi... » Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

« Oh » Répondit-elle seulement avant de vider son chocolat chaud.

« Lundi, Mardi... Mer de cri ?, Je lis...Hmm... Ventre vide?... Salami ? Et Dix manches ? » Me demanda Bella avec un magnifique sourire.

« Presque ma chérie... Presque... » Souris-je.

Emmett était mort de rire à mes côtés. Il n'y avait rien à regarder sur les chaînes sport et, sans Bella, c'était moins drôle. Bella avait vraiment envie d'apprendre et... s'en donnait à cœur joie.

« Lundi, Mardi... » Commença Bella avant de froncé les sourcils.

« Mercredi » Dis-je.

« Mercredi... » Répéta-t-elle.

« Jeudi »

« Jeudi »

…

« Comment tu fais toi pour retenir tout ça ? » Souffla-t-elle à Emmett tandis que j'allais lui chercher un verre d'eau.

« Bah, c'est pas compliqué... Le Lundi, il y a des matchs de base-ball. Le mardi, c'est le rugby. Le mercredi, c'est du catch. Le jeudi, c'est soirée avec ma Rose. Le Vendredi, c'est partie de cha... c'est partie de cache-cache. Et le samedi et Dimanche, il n'y a pas cours... » Lui répondit Emmett d'une manière nonchalante.

Bella se renfrogna et essaya de se trouver un moyen semblable pour mieux les retenir.

« Alors, le lundi, Eward il fait la tête. Le mardi, Eward il joue du piano tout le soir. Le mercredi, Eward il a pas école l'après-midi. Le Jeudi, il parle pas beaucoup et passe pas beaucoup de temps à la maison... Le vendredi, j'ai le droit de le coiffer. Et le samedi et le dimanche bah... Lilice et Rouzie sont tout le temps aux magasins... » Dit-elle satisfaite.

Au moins… Elle connaissait les jours de la semaine…

_Point de vue Emmett_

Il était seize heures trente et je regardais la minimoy manger du chocolat. Je feignais l'envie de vomir. Elle trouvait ça drôle. J'étais persuadé qu'elle avait plus de chocolat autour de la bouche qu'à l'intérieur... Elle m'en proposa plusieurs fois mais je refusais gentiment. Plutôt mourir... Enfin...

Elle regardait ce chocolat comme moi je regardais un grizzli au printemps... Elle releva les yeux vers moi, sa barre de chocolat dans la bouche et haussa un sourcil. Je ne sais pas qu'elle tête je faisais, mais, ça devait être bizarre à voir...

J'avais gagné le droit de donner un court de sport à Bella ! Esmée n'avait pas résisté à notre paire de moues suppliantes.

Esmée monta avec Bella pour la changer et je sortis dans le jardin. Dans notre petit hangar, je pris toute sorte d'équipement de sport. A vitesse vampirique, j'entreposais les différentes balles, battes, raquettes sur le gazon. Je nous installer à côté du potager d'Esmée. Comme cela, elle aurait un œil sur nous…

« Mémett ! Regarde ! J'ai fait comme les messieurs à la télé ! » Rigola Bella en courant vers moi.

Ses couettes, hautes, s'agitaient dans tout les sens. Elle portait un penta-court noir et un top blanc. Sous ses yeux chocolat, deux traits épais et noirs étaient tracés. Je ricanais et lui montrais tout ce que j'avais préparé.

« Wow. T'es fort… T'as fait beaucoup vite ! » Dit-elle surprise.

Je secouais la tête en souriant. Nous nous approchâmes des balles et je lui demandais d'en choisir une. A mon grand désespoir, elle prit un ballon de gym rose bonbon.

« Berk ! » Cria-t-elle avant de le jeter derrière elle.

Ouf, dieu merci, elle ne voulait pas faire de gym… Elle commença à regarder les balles de tennis et finit par les prendre. Elle me les tendit avec un sourire éblouissant.

« J'aime bien. On fait quoi avec ? » Demanda-t-elle.

J'allais chercher une raquette de tennis et la lui mit dans les mains. Elle regardait la chose avec de grands yeux et finit par sourire.

« Alors Bella, ça va être… »

Mon téléphone portable me coupa et je regardais qui m'interrompait pendant mon cours… Un sms d'Alice…

**Donne-lui un casque ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle perde connaissance à cause de sa maladresse… **

**Xoxo Alice**

Je ris et Bella me regardait avec de grands yeux.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant mon portable avec sa raquette.

« Alice, elle me fait penser à te donner un casque… »

« Oh… Sinon, je vais avoir bobo… » Rigola-t-elle.

Enfin munit d'un casque, Bella attendait que je lui lance les balles. Elle essayait de les toucher avec la raquette… Je dis bien essayer… Elle était morte de rire. Elle regardait les balles passer à ses côtés… Pourtant, je mesurais ma force… Des fois, elle les ramassait et me les jetés dessus… J'étais un si mauvais prof que ça ? (-')

« Mémett… Les balles elles vont pas sur la raquette… ça marche pas ton truc… » Souffla Bella…

« Tu dois bouger la raquette pour que la balle aille dessus… » Répétais-je pour la dixième fois.

« Vas-y » Sourit-elle.

Je lançais la balle et elle effleura la raquette de peu. Au bout de la troisième, la balle rebondit sur la raquette et finit par terre au pied de Bella. Elle releva les yeux sur moi et sourit.

« J'ai touché la BALLE ! Maman ! La balle elle a fait « pouf » sur la raquette ! Alors j'ai gagné ! » Cria-t-elle en nous effectuant un danse de la victoire…

Esmée et moi étions littéralement morts de rire.

_Point de vue Edward_

Tout comme la veille, Bella et Emmett nous attendaient sur le parking du lycée. Ces deux là étaient en pleine conversation. Quand Bella tourna la tête vers Jasper et moi, elle nous fit un sourire éblouissant.

« Salut petite sœur » Dîmes-nous en même temps Jasper et moi.

« Coucou » Répondit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« Qui y-a-t-il ? » Lui demanda Jasper. « Tu es en colère contre qui ou quoi ? »

« Tu sais tenir un secret Jazzpair ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un air sérieux.

Jasper acquiesça tandis que je scrutais ses pensées.

« J'aime pas les filles ici… » Lui dit-elle. Alors que ses pensées disaient :

" _Elles me regardent bizarrement… Et elles regardent beaucoup trop MON Eward… Moi j'aime pas quand on me regarde… "_

« Tu veux que je les plaque ? » Lui demanda Emmett avec un sourire malicieux.

« Nan Mémett… J'ai ma raquette au cas où… » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Je devais absolument la sortir de l'emprise d'Emmett… Ils passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble… Cela devenait effrayant…

_Point de vue Bella_

Les garçons et moi, on attendait Lilice et Rouzie. Moi je voulais les voir pour leur dire que j'avais encore conduit et que les arbres bougeaient beaucoup trop… J'allais leur montrer ma raquette et comment je faisais pour gagner Mémett.

« Elles arrivent quand les filles ? » Demandais-je.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et je m'avançais vers Eward et lui faisait ma moue.

« Tu m'amènerais les trouver ? Hein Eward… »

Je voulais vraiment trouver Lilice et Rouzie… Je fus toute contente quand Eward il ma prit dans ses bras. On est rentré dans la grande école à lui et les gens me regardaient bizarre… On était dans un couloir et…

« Oh ! Eward ! T'es sur les casiers que Mémett il a plaqué ils sont plus là ? » Demandais-je avec un sourire.

« Ils y sont toujours… Enfin, ils sont entreposés derrière le gymnase en attendant qu'on les mette à la poubelle… » Dit-il en cherchant des mots compréhensible pour moi.

« Ok… »

Eward me posa par terre et marcha à mes côtés. Je lui pris la main et il me sourit. On trouvait toujours pas Lilice et Rosiie et donc c'était long… Mais quand j'ai entendus la voix de Lilice, j'ai couru vers elle. Elle parlait avec une fille aux cheveux noirs et avec des lunettes. Quand Lilice me vit, elle me prit dans ses bras.

« Ben tiens, la voilà… » Rigola-t-elle.

« De quoi ? » Demandais-je en regardant l'autre fille.

Lilice m'avait dit que dans son cours sur la famille, elle devait présenter un membre de sa famille et faire un exposé sur sa fonction dedans… Je servais pas à grand-chose mais c'était pas grave…

« Il faudrait que je t'emprunte à maman dans deux semaines… Il faudra que tu viennes avec moi toute la journée aux cours pour que je puisse faire mon expo… » Me dit Alice.

« Mais ce qui prennent leur papa et leur maman… Ils vont les suivre partout ? » Demandais-je.

« Malheureusement pour eux, oui » Rigola la fille aux lunettes.

Je lui souris et elle me dit que elle aussi avait choisis sa petite sœur. J'allais pas être toute seule.

Sur le chemin du retour à la maison, je conduisais dans la forêt. Je devenais une vrai pro et même que j'ai réussi à conduire les yeux fermés et sans les mains ! Lilice et Rozie avaient été impressionnés !

Quand Lilice avait parlé de son devoir à faire avec moi, Papa et Maman savaient pas encore si je pourrais y aller…

Après manger et après le bain, Lilice et Rosie elles étaient dans ma chambre et on jouait à papa et maman. J'étais la maman et les filles + Nana c'était mes bébés !

« Yiyice ! On met pas sses doigts dans ssa bouche ! » Dis-je à Lilice qui suçait son pouce…

« Mais ! Maman ! Toi, tu as une tutue ! » Bouda-t-elle…

Je levais les yeux au ciel. C'était pas compliqué à comprendre…

« Les papas ils fument la pipe et les mamans elles ont des tututes… C'est tout… » Dis-je avec beaucoup de convictions.

Je me tournais vers Rosie et vis qu'elle était sage, elle !

« Tu vois ? Rosiie elle est tout gentille et elle… Rosiie ! Pourquoi tu maquille Nana ? » Paniquais-je.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux innocents et je lui fis la morale comme quoi on maquillait pas Nana.

« Heu… Mes demoiselles, j'aimerai récupérer… Oh mon dieu ! »

Nous nous retournâmes vers Eward qui regardait mon étagère avec de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? C'est parce que j'avais beaucoup de CDs ? Ou alors il supportait pas la vue de ma Nana maquillée.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je au bout d'un moment… « Arrête de faire la statue et dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu veux. Ou alors tu joue avec nous et tu fais le papa… » Proposais-je à Eward.

« Si je fais le papa… Je peux écouter tes disques ? » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

J'acquiesçais, trop éblouie pour faire autre chose. Il regarda tout mes disques. Mais il jouait pas beaucoup…

« Papa il va pas être content si je lui dis que ses trois filles disent des trucs pas gentils sur lui… » Grondais-je Lilice, Rosie et Nana. « Pas vrai, Papa Eward ? »

Et là, il répondrait : « Je suis d'accord avec toi ma chérie… »… Les hommes…

« C'est vrai que c'est pas très gentil… » Dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Je lui fis les gros yeux et il s'empressa de rajouter un « ma chérie ». Je souris satisfaite et on entendit Mémett me chercher partout.

« Bella ? Bella ? C'est une catastrophe ! Bella ? » Cria Emmett en rentrant dans ma chambre.

« Ils ont perdus le match ? » Demandais-je paniquée. « Hmm… Non ! C'est impossible ! » Commençais-je à pleurer… « Y a plus de chocolat ? »

Emmett fit non de la tête. Ouf, j'avais eu peur… Que deviendrais-je sans le chocolat ? Et Nana ? Elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque !

« C'est bien pire que ça Bella… »

Je déglutis bruyamment…

« La Barbie arrive vendredi… » Dit-il comme si c'était la fin du monde…

Oh Nooon … Mon Eward… Barbie…

« Où est ma raquette ? » Criais-je.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? =)

Qu'en pensez-vous ? :P


	7. Barbie et Compagnie

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes :)_

_Petit message pour le prochain chapitre ^^_

_La chapitre 6 avec l'arrivée de Barbie et sa famille sera posté Mercredi soir ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)_

_Petites remarques concernant ma fiction :_

"Par contre petite question chacun a ses pouvoirs habituels mais pas bella ! je sais pas cela me choque un peu !"

_Alors, tous les Cullen ont leurs donc respectifs (Alice, Eward et Jasper). Je ne voulais pas que Bella ait un bouclier mental... ça aurait été moins drôle... x)_

"Est ce que tu vas commencer a brouiller son esprit a un moment ou quelque chose d'autre (type bouclier?) ou lui attribué d'autre chose car elle permets aux vamp' si j'ai bien compris d'etre plus humain ! rougeur pleur !"

_Le don de ma Bella est le suivant: Etant humaine, elle arrive à redonner des caractéritiques humaines aux vampires._

"Sinon tu etales ta fic' sur combien d'année la verons nous ado ou pas?"

_Je vais faire durer ma fiction ^^ Elle ne sera pas éternellement petite =)_

_Bientôt, je passerais à une Bella enfant puis une Bella adolescente ^^ Ensuite... Il faudra voir si oui ou non elle veut devenir Vampire ;)_

_Bisounours x)_

_Khyti :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Barbie et Compagnie :p**

_Point de vue Esmée_

Vendredi 16h45.

Depuis que nous étions tous au courant de l'arrivée des Denali à Forks, nous étions tous stressé par plusieurs facteurs… Premièrement, les Denali ne savaient pas que notre famille s'était agrandie… Deuxièmement, ils ne s'attendraient surement pas à ce Bella soit humaine… Troisièmement, Bella était une petite fille dotée d'un magnifique don… Et pour finir, elle vouait une haine incommensurable pour Tanya allia « Barbie ». Les deux jours précédant la rencontre, elle s'était perfectionnée au Tennis… Les probabilités que Bella touche une balle avec sa raquette avait atteint le palier 2 sur 10. Emmett en était très fier même si il lui arrivait toujours de prendre des balles en plein visage… Alice et Rosalie avait préparée mentalement Bella. Elles ne voulaient pas qu'elle se dégonfle devant la blonde qui en pinçait pour mon fils… Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle s'obstinait… Il lui avait dit, et ce plus d'une fois, qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas… Enfin, l'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore…

« Maman ! » Se plaignit Bella depuis sa chambre.

Je montais l'escalier avec un sourire sur le visage. Celui que j'avais à chaque fois que Bella m'appelait ainsi. J'entrais dans sa chambre et la trouvais sur son lit, allongée en train de souffler. Elle tenait Nana près d'elle et tourna la tête vers moi en m'entendant toquer à la porte. Elle me sourit un peu, bien que sa tétine ne recouvre entièrement sa bouche. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés, la regardant dans les yeux, et caressais ses cheveux.

« Qui y-a-t-il mon ange ? » Demandais-je avec une voix des plus douces.

Elle s'approcha de moi et passa ses minuscules bras autour de moi, posant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

« Eward il aime Nyanya ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste.

Je relevais son petit visage vers moi et lui souris. Elle ne devait pas pleurer pour cette pimbêche. Je fis « non » de la tête et elle se frotta les yeux, essayant de camoufler ses yeux brillants.

« Mais… pouquoi elle vient alors ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une moue mi-triste et mi-boudeuse.

Je replaçais quelques mèches de ses cheveux et lui disais distraitement :

« Ses parents son des amis à nous et ils viennent nous rendre visite. Il est normal qu'elle et ses deux sœurs viennent… »

Elle se renfrogna et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, même pour moi… Une idée me vint et fus accompagné par un «maman…» Désespéré d'Edward. Non qu'il désapprouvait mon idée, mais ne voulait pas créer plus de tensions… Peu importe ce que les Denali diraient ou penseraient, j'allais mettre mon plan « Rendre Bella heureuse même si il y a Tanya à la maison » en marche.

Je me levais et allait chercher un bout de papier et un stylo dans les affaires de Bella. Quand j'eus fini mon travail, je le signais et le tendais à Bella. Elle le regarda avec suspicion et finit par rigoler nerveusement.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en me le redonnant.

Je plaquais une main sur mon front… Elle ne savait pas lire… Bella rit un peu et retrouva son sérieux quand elle entendit 17h sonner. Je m'empressais de lui redonner le bout de papier et lui dis avec un sourire :

« Bon, ma Bella, tu sais que Edward est mon fils, pas vrai ? » Demandais-je la voix joueuse. Elle acquiesça. « Donc, je peux faire ce que je veux de lui, pas vrai ? » Elle ré-acquiesça mais fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « Et bien c'est simple, ce petit bout de papier dit que Edward t'appartient pour la soirée plus demain toute la journée » Dis-je fière de moi.

Elle regarda le bout de papier dans ses mains avec les yeux ronds et sa petite bouche formait un « o ». Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes puis finit par sourire franchement. Elle sauta du lit et me fit une danse de la victoire en brandissant le bout de papier fièrement.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Alice et Rosalie entrèrent dans sa chambre, les bras chargés de je ne sais quoi. Elles invitèrent Bella à les suivre et elle le fit. Elle me déposa un bisou sur la joue et courut après mes deux autres filles. Elles s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain d'Alice et n'en sortirent que deux heures après.

_Point de vue Alice _

Nous nous étions enfermé dans la salle de bain, entre fille. Esmée n'aurait jamais voulut venir avec nous sachant ce que nous allions faire. Bella nous regardait, assise sur un siège, secouant ses jambes. Quand tout fus prêt, je demandais à Bella de se déshabiller pour prendre un bain tandis que je préparais ses affaires pour ce soir.

Je fis l'erreur de parler de Tanya à Rosalie et Bella nous jeta de l'eau dessus. Je n'y croyais pas… Elle avait osé ! Heureusement, je ne portais pas mes affaires pour ce soir, mais tout de même. Je me retournais vers elle et lui faisais un regard de tueuse et elle fit de même avant d'exploser de rire et se concentrer sur le canard en plastique qui flottait devant elle. Elle finit par parler avec lui… C'était à mourir de rire. Nous n'avions pas besoin de poser de question à Bella. Il suffisait qu'elle joue avec quelque chose et elle lui racontait sa vie, ne se souciant pas du reste.

« Et même que Mémett il faisait des bisous à Rousie… » Silence. « Non ! Moi c'est Eward qui va me faire des bisous ! » Silence. « Si je dis ça à Lilice… »

Je m'arrêtais net. Qu'est ce que ce canard savait et pas moi ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant de tout dans cette maison ?

Je me retournais vers Bella et vis qu'elle faisait flotter son canard au dessus de l'eau. Elle me regarda, n'entendant plus d'affaire bouger, et haussa un sourcil et regarda son canard. Elle me sourit et me dit :

« Je dois pas te le dire… » Dit-elle avant d'ajouter : « C'est pas sa faute au canard… » Elle se mit à rire toute seule et je me demandais si je ne devenais pas parano… « Lilice… » Chuchota-t-elle en regardant le canard flotter loin d'elle. « Je crois que le canard aime Jazzpair… » Elle me lança un regard désolé et je partis dans un fou rire.

Bella ne comprenait pas mais rigolait quand même. Rosalie gloussait derrière moi et nous reprîmes notre travail.

Quand nous sortîmes Bella de l'eau et emmitouflé dans un peignoir, nous l'assîmes sur une chaise. On lui sécha les cheveux, même si elle bougeait tout le temps. Ses anglaises étaient parfaites et il ne lui manquait plus que sa petite robe. Celle qu'elle choisirait, parmi dix que j'avais choisis. Elle opta pour une robe bleu foncée à bretelles et je souris, contente de son choix.

_Point de vue Emmett_

Il était 18h30 et il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant que les Denali arrivent. J'avais Bella sur mes genoux et elle tripotait mes joues en faisait de drôle de grimaces. Jasper s'amusait à changer mes humeurs et, avec les mains de Bella posait sur moi, elles étaient visibles à tout le monde… Je passais de rouge de gêne à vert de dégout en passant par un blanc pâle pour mes hauts le cœur… Bella ne remarquait rien et semblait ailleurs. Elle finit par soupirer et se retourna vers Jasper qui souriait comme un idiot. Elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et haussa les épaules. Un rire feutré retentit en haut des escaliers et Edward entra dans le salon. Il s'assit à côté de moi et sortit un livre en attendant les Denali. Bella leva la main et fit comme si elle voulait attraper quelque chose et Carlisle lui posa un petit bout de papier dedans. Elle sourit franchement et avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, Rosalie remplaça Bella et Bella se retrouva sur les genoux d'Edward, dos plaqué contre son torse et tête en dessous de son menton. Elle regardait les pages du livre se tournait beaucoup trop vite et finit par mettre le petit bout de papier dans la poche de la chemise d'Edward. Celui-ci souriait de temps en temps et finit par poser son livre.

« On est vencredi, non ? » Demanda Bella en regardant Edward avec une moue suppliante.

Il acquiesça et elle s'empressa de se lever sur le canapé et passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Edward ferma les yeux et, surement, devait se tordre de rire intérieurement aux pensées de Bella. Bella faisait très attention et souriait souvent en massant le cuir chevelu de mon frère… Pourquoi n'avais-je pas assez de cheveux ? Moi aussi je voulais que Bella me coiffe ! (NdA : Ouais mais bon… Edward c'est… Edward MDR)

La demi-heure passa plutôt rapidement et ce fut une tornade blonde qui entra dans la villa. Elle fut vite rejoignit par ses deux sœurs et le couple du clan. Carlisle s'approcha d'eux et les salua en notre nom.

« Bienvenue chers cousins » Dit-il en souriant.

« Merci à toi Carlisle, nous sommes très heureux de pouvoir passer ce week-end ensemble » Répondit Miss Barbie.

Tout ce passait à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'Alice soupire et se tourne vers Bella, qui continuait de coiffer Edward. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés mais souriait quand même.

« Bella… Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? » Lui demanda Alice en secouant la tête avec un sourire.

Bella se retourna. Elle avait gardé la grimace qu'elle faisait à Edward à ce moment là et elle regarda Alice bizarrement. Alice tourna la tête vers l'escalier et tout le monde se tourna vers l'endroit désigné. Le manche de la raquette de tennis de ma future championne dépassait des premières marches. Je ricanais et tout le monde me fit les gros yeux.

Bella lui sourit et, sans se soucier des regards interrogateurs des Denali, elle recommença à coiffer Edward.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Carmen avec son joli accent.

Esmée s'empressa de répondre que Bella était sa fille. Tous les Denali la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et Bella prit la parole :

« C'est ma nouvelle maman pasque celle d'avant elle est plus là… »

Il y eu un silence et tout le monde compris que Bella n'était pas vampire.

« Elle est… » Commença Kate en regardant Bella de haut en bas avant de se faire couper la parole par Edward.

« Magnifique ? Drôle ? Spéciale ? Amusante ? Petite ?... »

Bella rougit fortement et je ris de plus belle. Il ne fallait pas faire de gaffes en sa présence…

« Spéciale » Finit Eleazar en souriant. Il voulut s'approcher de Bella mais celle-ci se cacha dans le cou de SON Eward.

« Et bien Edward, on peut dire que ton charme à envouté la petite Bella… » Dit Barbie rudement.

Edward sourit et Bella se raidit. Elle se retourna et sortit son bout de papier. Elle envoya un regard noir à Tanya et dit d'une voix assurée :

« Je suis crande et Eward il est à MOI ! »

Tanya voulu répondre quelque chose mais Esmée lui prouva que c'était vrai en lui montrant le bout de papier… Alors comme ça, Edward était la chose de Bella pendant toute la soirée et demain… Intéressant… Edward rit et dit à Bella que effectivement c'était bien elle Tanya.

La soirée se passa lentement. Bella tenta 4 fois de « tuer » Tanya. Cette dernière regardait méchamment Bella depuis le début. Comme si elle avait LE jouet que tout le monde voulait… M'enfin, Bella avait essayé de récupérer sa raquette mais Alice l'avait déjà rangée. Le minimoy avait essayé de soudoyer Jasper pour qu'il la jette dehors. Elle lui aurait révéler un secret très important mais, suite au regard noir d'Esmée, il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle était venue me voir avec sa moue suppliante et je lui avais dit d'arrêter sinon j'allais vraiment le faire…

Quand on lui avait donné à manger dans la cuisine, nous avions tous eu très peur qu'elle ne joue avec les couteaux de cuisine d'Esmée. Nous étions tous paranos et Bella était la plus frappée… Des sourires sadiques comme en faisait Bella, il n'y en avait pas deux. Quand elle obligeait Edward de l'embrasser sur le joue ou quand elle lui tripotait les cheveux, Tanya en devenait verte de jalousie. Kate nous avait rejoint pour les paris concernant le nombre de tentatives de meurtre que Bella imaginerait.

_Point de vue Carlisle_

Alice courait après Bella pour la dixième fois de la soirée et, bizarrement, je trouvais ça attachant. Bien que les pensées meurtrières de Bella puissent atteindre un sourd et muet, cela ne dérangeait que Tanya… Je me retournais vers Eleazar qui regardait ma fille avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu es conscient que ta fille à un don exceptionnel ? » Me demanda-t-il sans quitter Bella des yeux.

« Merci beaucoup » Dirent ironiquement Alice et Rosalie avant de se remettre en chasse.

Je souris et acquiesçais. Bella était exceptionnelle… Jamais de mon éternité je n'avais rencontré d'humain possédant un don et j'étais fier que le premier soit ma fille.

« Que fait-elle exactement ? C'est assez abstrait… » Me demanda Eleazar.

« Elle peut rendre quelques capacités humaines à un vampire… Elle a déjà faite pleurer deux d'entre nous, rougir certaines et d'autre réactions… »

Il médita ma réponse et quand Bella finit par s'accrocher à ma jambe le souffle le court, il rit. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou en regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle finit par sourire et me colla un bisou bruyant sur la joue. Elle se tourna vers Eleazar et lui sourit.

« Bella, voilà Eleazar. Eleazar, je te présente Bella »

Bella rit nerveusement et me demanda à l'oreille si je faisais exprès d'avoir des amis dont le nom était impossible à dire… Elle se retourna vers Eleazar et, pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. Edward commença à rigoler tout seul et prévint Eleazar que la suite pourrait peut-être le vexé ou pas…

« Moi je sais dire que Lézard… Pas ton prénom… » Avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

« J'ai eu le même problème… Heureusement il reste « papa »… » Ajoutais-je.

Eleazar passa la soirée à essayer de faire dire son prénom à Bella jusqu'à ce que son épouse lui pique. Carmen était, tout comme Esmée, une mère née. Elle s'extasiait littéralement devant Bella et, elle et Esmée, s'amusaient des réactions de Bella à leur conversation.

Kate, Emmett et Jasper étaient dehors, en train de parier. Alice et Rosalie surveillaient Tanya de près et Edward avait reprit son livre. Tanya s'était assise à la place d'Emmett et regardait l'acte de propriété de Bella, scotché au bras d'Edward. Irina restait dans son coin, comme à son habitude…

_Point de vue Bella_

La madame aux cheveux blonds et court qui était dehors et qui regardait les étoiles était une sœur à Barbie… Maman et la chérie de Lézard discutait de je sais plus quoi et je partis vers dehors. Il faisait presque nuit et il y avait une grosse Lune dans le ciel. Je m'asseyais dans l'herbe à côté de la fille et regardais les étoiles avec elle.

Je savais que Lilice allait crier quand je rentrerais avec ma robe toute sale mais c'était pas grave. Je me tournais vers la fille et vis qu'elle souriait un peu. Peut-être que elle aussi elle avait quelqu'un là-haut…

« Tu as qui là-haut ? » Demandais-je en regardant un gros nuage et le pointant du doigt.

Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit tristement.

« Il y a mon amoureux… » Dit-elle en replaçant une mèche dans mes cheveux.

« C'était qui ? » Demandais-je.

Il rit un peu et commença à me parler de lui. Il s'appelait Laurent et était grand et gentil. Il aimait se balader en forêt et faire des bisous à Ninina. J'avais rigolé et elle m'avait rejoint.

« Et toi ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Mon papa, ma maman, le bébé et ma mémé » Dis-je en m'allongeant dans l'herbe.

Ninina ne parla pas pendant un moment avant de s'allonger comme moi et de me dire qu'elle était désolée…

« Moi, je suis désolée pour Laurent… Si il est avec mémé, il va devoir jouer au sable avec elle… »Dis-je en soupirant.

Elle rit et me demanda ce qu'était le « sable ».

« Le Sable… Enfin, moi je sais pas comment on dit… »

MON Eward arriva avec nous et me demanda si je parlais du « Scrabble » Et je dis oui.

« Bella, il faudrait que tu montes dormir, non ? » Me dit Eward.

Je fis la moue. Moi je voulais rester avec ma copine Ninina… Et parler… Peut-être qu'il voulait être tout seul avec Barbie… Je baissais la tête et jouais avec mes mains… Peut-être que il aimait Nyanya… Peut-être qu'il m'aimait pas… Eward releva mon menton et essuya ma larme en souriant.

« Puisque je t'appartiens pour la soirée plus demain, je peux dormir avec toi si tu veux… » Il a dit Eward.

D'abord j'ai rougi et après j'ai regardé Barbie et ait souri encore plus !

« D'accord ! » Dis-je en passant mes mains autour du cou d'Eward.

J'ai regardé Ninina et je lui ai fait « au revoir » de la main. J'ai baillais et après, c'était tout noir.

* * *

Ce serait mentir que de dire que ce chapitre me convient... Je le refairai surement... Arrangerai certaines choses ^^'

M'enfin... Quand pensez-vous vous ? ^^'


	8. Cache cache

_Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous =)_

_Excusez-moi mais je ne vais pas pouvoir poster le chapitre 7 ce soir ^^' (30/05) _

_Je le posterais surement demain soir... Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé ^^'_

_Etant donner que je devais faire mon chapitre 16 pour Dix ans après et fignoler mon chapitre 1 pour Rencontre ^^'_

_Bon alors voili Voilou :) _

**O°o°O°o°O**

_Khyti =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Cache-cache =)**

_Point de vue Edward _

Ce que je trouvais fascinant chez Bella, à part son don, c'était ses rêves. Je passais mes nuits à les écoutés depuis ma chambre mais ce soir là, je pouvais voir quelles réactions elle avait. La plus part du temps, elle rêvait de ce qu'elle avait fait dans la journée mais en changeant quelques petits détails… D'ailleurs, dans le rêve qu'elle faisait, Tanya était un vrai Barbie et Bella lui coupait les cheveux… Son grand sourire était dans ses songes et sur son visage. Adorable… Brutalement, elle se retrouva avec Irina et discutait avec elle. Un grand homme était avec elle et lui faisait des bisous. Elle l'identifiait comme Laurent. Je m'attendais à voir sa mère ou son père mais rien. Elle regardait les étoiles et semblait heureuse qu'Irina ait retrouvé son Laurent… Touchant. Puis j'arrivais et lui faisait un bisou sur la joue. Alors que je la ramenais dans sa chambre, ce fut le noir. Un autre rêve vint prendre place, comme un souvenir. Dedans, il y avait Emmett, Esmée et Bella. Emmett lui parlait d'une partie de cache-cache. Il lui promit d'en faire une et ils partirent dehors.

Le mouvement de la porte me sortit de ma contemplation et Esmée et Carmen entrèrent dans la chambre. Elles se postèrent devant le lit de Bella, sur lequel j'étais allongé et elles me demandèrent :

« Tu nous raconterais ses rêves ? »

Leurs voix étaient basses mais une certaine excitation était perceptible. J'hochais la tête et commençais la description des rêves de Bella.

« Elle s'est souvenue d'une promesse qu'Emmett lui avait fait. Une partie de cache-cache… Juste avant, elle revivait la soirée mais, avec quelques changements… Hmm, Tanya était une vrai Barbie et Bella… lui coupait les cheveux avec le même sourire que vous voyez là… Elle s'est imaginé Laurent pour que, dans son rêve, il soit avec Irina. » Dis-je avec un sourire.

Elles furent attendries et allèrent organiser une immense partie de cache-cache pour le lendemain. Moi, je repartais dans les songes de Bella, m'attendant à ce qu'elle se réveille dans moins de deux heures.

Le matin, Bella pouvait très bien se réveiller toute seule ou alors faire la grasse mat'. Et comme on dit, ne jamais réveiller un ours qui dort… Ce dimanche matin-là ce fut Jasper qui se tenta à réveiller Bella. Il était neuf heures et je souriais à la porte. Jasper était caché derrière et se préparait mentalement à l'assaut de peluche de Bella. Au moindre petit bruit, Bella pouvait devenir vraiment dangereuse… Elle tenait fermement Nana et grognait déjà. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et partaient dans tout les sens. Son petit sourire en coin était pour son oreiller.

Jasper entra dans la chambre et fronça les sourcils à mon sourire sadique. Je n'avais jamais tenté de réveiller Bella mais cela avait traumatisé Rosalie… Depuis, elle utilisait les grands moyens. Jasper s'accroupit et avança à pas lent et mesurés jusqu'à Bella. Une onde de calme planait sur la chambre et Bella bailla.

Bella commença à bouger et Jasper pâlit, encore plus… Elle cherche sa tétine à tâtons et la mit dans sa bouche. Elle disparut sous les couvertures et en sortit… Oh mon dieu ! Sa raquette ! Que faisait-elle ici ? Jasper recula un peu et regardait la raquette avec de grands yeux. Bella y tenait plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et, si par mégarde, elle frappait Jasper avec, elle se casserait… Plutôt mourir une deuxième fois que d'avoir une Bella furieuse après vous.

Quand Emmett arriva dans la chambre aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, il se récolta Nana dans la figure et rit. Bella ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard noir. Il se jeta à ses côtés et Bella grogna encore plus.

« Mémett… » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle finit par ouvrir grand les yeux et se leva en courant. Elle partit vers son bureau et sourit. Elle plia une feuille et la mit dans une enveloppe rouge. Elle fit un cœur dessus et s'arrêta devant nous.

« Vous… quoi … Maman ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts. Normalement, cela aurait dû donner : « _Vous avez fait quoi pour maman ? »_

Et oui, nous étions le 30 mai et donc, La fête des mères. Personnellement, je lui avais offert une nouvelle composition au piano. Jasper et Alice lui avaient offert deux billets d'avions pour que Carlisle et elle, partent en amoureux sur son île et Rosalie et Emmett avaient aidé Bella pour son cadeau. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était et… ça m'énervé…

« Une nouvelle mélodie au piano » Répondis-je.

Elle acquiesça et sauta sur Emmett pour lui murmurer à l'oreille quelque chose en rapport avec le cadeau. Quand Emmett lui fit « oui » de la tête, Bella commença à taper dans ses mains et sautiller sur son lit. Même Jasper semblait impatient… Elle finit par s'arrêter et Jasper, lui trépignait d'impatience ! Il passait trop de temps avec Alice… Et Bella aussi…

Au moment même où Jasper posa Bella en bas de l'escalier, elle courut dans tout le salon pour trouver Esmée. Elle se retourna et partit vers la cuisine. Nous la suivions partout, intrigués par cette fameuse lettre rouge et par le cadeau qui allait avec. Quand nous entrâmes dans la cuisine, Bella était assise sur le plan de travail et regardait Esmée ouvrir l'enveloppe. Quand elle commença à lire, à voix haute, Bella commença à stresser.

« Ma chère petite maman, aujourd'hui, dimanche 30 mai… »

« J'ai écrit « Dimanche » toute seule ! Mais je savais plus si il fallait 2 ou 3 « m »… alors j'en ai mis que 2… » Sourit Bella.

« … Je te souhaite une bonne fête des mamans. Je te fais un très très très gros bisou. Je t'aime. Bella. » Termina Esmée en pleurant, Bella dans ses bras.

« J'ai pas fait tout seule… Rosie elle a écrit et moi j'ai refais pareil mais c'est moins beau » Rigola nerveusement Bella.

« C'est magnifique ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. » Rit un peu Esmée, sa gorge remplit de sanglots.

Esmée posa Bella à terre et cette dernière partit vers Emmett pour lui prendre la main et il se laissa trainer. Au moment même où Bella se posta devant la porte, la sonnette retentit… C'était vraiment bizarre tout ça… Bella poussa un cri hystérique et sauta sur place pour atteindre la poignée. Emmett rigolait mais ouvrit la porte. Un homme avec un bleu de travail se tenait derrière la porte et regardait sa feuille de commande. Il releva les yeux vers nous et nous sourit.

« Bonjour, j'ai une commande au nom de Mlle Cullen… » Nous annonça-t-il.

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Bella et nous lui fit signe qu'elle était devant lui. Il rit un peu et gratta son crâne sous sa casquette.

« Mlle Cullen, je voudrais votre signature ici, et ici. » Dit-il en lui donnant un stylo et lui montrant les deux encadrés pour confirmer la remise d'un bien.

Bella, ne savant pas trop quoi faire, dessina une fleure à chaque encadrés et sortit un magnifique sourire à l'homme en regardant derrière avec autant de discrétion qu'un crieur de rue… L'homme se retourna et alla chercher un assez gros paquet dans sa camionnette. Bella lui serra la main, très professionnellement, et il partit avec des pensées joyeuses. Bella était tout un phénomène…

« Maman ! Y a un autre cadeau pour toi ! Hihihi »

Quand je disais que Bella passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Emmett et Alice… Je ne mentais en aucun cas…

Quand Esmée ouvrit son cadeau, tout le monde était réunit dans le salon. Quand je dis tout le monde, c'était les Cullen et les Denali. Bella était assise sur Kate et regardait le paquet avec de grand yeux, le stress montait… Il s'avérait que le paquet contenait un magnifique vase en verre dernière génération. Esmée le trouvait parfait et embrassa Bella, Emmett et Rosalie. Il fut mon tour de passer au piano et à Alice et Jasper de lui offrir les billets avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus… Ah vraiment…

Peu de temps après, je suivais toujours Bella partout, son acte de propriété collé sur mon bras. Je la regardais manger ou plutôt parler à ses pâtes et la tenait éloignée du jardin. La partie de cache-cache allait bientôt commencer et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle voit quelque chose… Je devrais chercher avec elle, enfin, essayer de ne pas lui souffler les réponses.

Alors pour l'occuper, je lui faisais visiter ma chambre, ou plutôt, je lui laissais ma chambre à disposition. Elle était assise sur mon canapé et me regardait bizarrement. Quelque chose n'allait pas ?

« Tu dors où ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Et Mer… Heu… Trouve une solution Edward !

« Tu es dessus, le canapé se transforme en lit… » Dis-je avec un sourire crispé…

_Bien rattrapé frérot… Au fait, c'est bon, on est bien, non, TRES bien cachés ! » (Alice)_

Je souris et demandais à Bella de me suivre. Elle prit ma main et souffla à chaque marche qu'elle descendait…

« Alors Bella, j'ai un jeu à te proposer. »

« Quoi ? Dis-moi ! Je veux jouer ! » Répondit-elle avec beaucoup d'entrain.

« Tu sais jouer à cache-cache, non ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver tout le monde » Ris-je.

Elle eut un regard maléfique à la Emmett et se frotta les mains en ricanant. Bella… Elle courut dans le jardin et, tel une traqueuse, avança vers le garage. Je la suivais en souriant.

_Point de vue Bella_

Dans le garage, y faisait presque tout noir. J'ai pris la main d'Eward pour pas tomber et j'ai cherché dans les voitures. Y avait personne… Alors je suis sortie et j'ai courus vers le truc où y a mes autres raquettes et les ballons. J'ai ouvert la porte et je l'ai vite refermé !

« Bella ? » Me demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai trouvé Mémett et Rosie mais… Ils font des bisous » Dis-je un peu gênée.

Mon Eward il a levé les yeux au ciel et a tapé contre la porte de la cabane. J'ai entendu Rosie glousser et Mémett rire un peu… Mais pas beaucoup.

« On va aller par là-bas pour voir si il y a quelqu'un. » M'a dit Eward.

Il y avait beaucoup de nuages aujourd'hui et je voyais pas très très loin… On est arrivé devant le potager de maman et j'ai vu Irina dans l'arbre qui faisait des pommes ! Elle a rit et nous a suivit. J'étais devant le voiture de Lézard et Camen quand j'ai entendu quelque chose derrière moi. Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu Jasper courir vers la maison. Il courrait très beaucoup vite ! Je l'ai suivi et j'ai fouillé le salon. J'ai regardé partout partout ! J'ai même demandé à Eward de regarder dans so piano et dans le vase !

« Cuisine ! » Criais-je avant de partir vers celle-ci.

Eward ma porté pour regarder dans l'évier et dans les placards du haut mais rien… J'allais sortir quand j'ai vu une porte derrière un paravent. Je suis allé derrière et j'ai regardé dedans. C'était le sous-sol. Y faisait tout noir alors j'ai cherché la lumière mais y avait pas… J'ai entendu du bruit en bas et j'ai reculé d'un pas. J'aimais pas cet endroit… Y faisait peur… Pas pasque y faisait noir, non, mais pasque y faisait des bruits bizarres. Eward il est arrivé derrière moi et il ma dit que y avait personne en bas…

« Mais y a du bruit Eward… » J'ai dit de ma voix tremblante.

« Tu veux que j'aille voir ? » Me demanda-t-il avec la voix toute douce.

J'ai dis « oui » de la tête et il a descendu dans le noir. Après pas beaucoup de temps, y avait plus de bruit en bas…

« Eward ? » J'ai murmuré.

Alors Eward il a remonté les escaliers avec quelque chose dans les bras. Je savais pas ce que c'était mais c'était tout petit et ça bougeait…

« C'est quoua ? » Demandais-je en tirant sur la chemise de Eward.

Il ma prit la main et on est allé dans le salon. Il a posé le truc sur le canapé et s'est assis par terre en le regardant. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu que tout le monde était caché dans le salon… Mais… C'était bizarre…

« Tous vu ! » J'ai soufflé pour pas que le truc plein de poil il m'entende et qu'i devienne méchant. « Et Eward il a trouvé un truc bizarre… » Dis-je en pointant l'animal du doigt.

La chose commença à bouger et je me suis approchée, c'était rigolo… Je l'ai touché et ça a fait un bruit bizarre… A moins que ce soit mon ventre… Je sais pas…

« C'est tout doux ! » Dis-je en souriant bêtement à la chose.

« C'est un chat… » Dit tranquillement Eward en se relevant.

« Une chatte pour être plus précis… » Il a dit Papa en faisant ses trucs de médecins au chat. « Et elle va mettre bas dans peu de temps… »

« C'est quoua ça ? » J'ai demandé.

« Elle va avoir des bébés… » Elle a dit Rosie avec une grimace.

« Oh ! » J'ai dit.

* * *

**Alors ? ^^'**

**Désolée du retard :/**

**Comment trouvez-vous mon chapitre ? ^^'**

**Petite info, Je publierai un chapitre chaque Mercredi :) **

**Pour "Rencontre", ce sera tout les Dimanches.**

**Et pour "Dix ans après", ce sera tout les vendredi soir.**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre et à bientôt =)**

**O°o°O°o°O**

**_Khyti =)_**


	9. Episode : Les chats, sa ne se mange pas!

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous =)_

_Je suis DESOLEE ! :/_

_Je ne pourrais pas posté le chapitre 8 ce soir :/ (09/06)_

_A la place, je vous mets un little épisode de la vie des Cullen :D_

_M'enfin, c'est pas mieux qu'un chapitre mais c'est mieux que rien... Enfin j'espère ^^'_

_Donc enfin voila, Bonne Lecture =)_

_O°o°O°o°O_

_Khyti _

**

* * *

**

**Episode : Les chats, sa ne se mange pas !**

_Point de vue Carlisle _

« Paaaaapaaaa ! Mémett, il mange les chats ! » Cria Bella en frappant contre la porte de mon bureau.

Je secouais la tête en entendant les rires de mes deux fils, Jasper et Emmett, provenant du salon. J'ouvrais la porte à ma fille et elle courut s'accrocher à ma jambe. Elle leva sa petite bouille vers moi, les yeux pétillants et une moue à « la Alice »… Je la pris dans mes bras et partais en direction du salon.

« Combien de fois vous ais-je dit de ne pas… embêter Bella avec les chats ? » M'exaspérais-je en voyant Emmett regarder la portée avec un regard de prédateur.

Depuis un certain moment, une semaine tout au moins, Emmett et Jasper trouvait drôle de faire croire à Bella que les chats étaient très bon pour la santé…

**Flash Back :**

« Mais si Bella… Vas-y ! C'est très bon les chats ! Pas autant ques les ours mais bon… » Sourit Emmett à Bella.

Cette dernière secouait la tête de gauche à droite depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure et Jasper avait parier sur le nombre de secondes qu'elle tiendrait debout avant de tomber sur ses fesses.

« C'est pas bon ! C'est tout poilu et puis les nounouss c'est bien qu'en peluche de dabord ! » Marmonna-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à ses chaussures.

Quand Bella releva la tête pour voir les chatons dans le panier, tétant, Alice déboula dans la pièce et rattrapa Bella de justesse. Jasper venait de gagner 500 $ …

Il arrivait qu'Emmett fasse beaucoup d'allusions par rapport à notre régime alimentaire mais Bella ne cherchait pas à comprendre… Et temps mieux !

**Fin Flash Back**

« Mais papa… On va pas vraiment les mangers… Pas besoin avec… Enfin… » Sourit Emmett de toutes ses dents.

Qu'avais-je fait pour que mes deux fils soient aussi puérils ?...

« Ils passent trop de temps avec Bella… » Rit Edward en descendant les escaliers.

Je secouais la tête en souriant.

« Tu vas pas manger les chats, hein Eward ? » Demanda Bella en le regardant méchamment.

Il fit « non » de la tête et alla s'asseoir près de Jasper, qui lisait un de ses nombreux bouquins sur différentes guerres.

« Mémett ! On va jouer au Niniss ! » Chantonna Bella en le prenant par la main et le forçant à aller dehors.

Deux fils puérils et une petite Lunatique… De quoi m'occuper durant mon éternité…

* * *

Donc voila... Avec le manque de temps, je n'ai pas pu écrire plus...

Je vous promets le chapitre 8 pour Demain ;D (10/06)

Merci de votre compréhension :)

**O°o°O°o°O**

Khyti


	10. Questions et Invités

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous =)_

_Excusez-moi encore une fois pour avoir gratté un jour de plus pour la publication de ce chapitre ^^'_

_Avec la fin des cours et le stress du Conseil de Classe... Qui plus ait ce SOIR ! (10/06)_

_Je vais aller prier pour passer en 1ère S ! (MDR =) )_

_M'enfin, Bonne Lecture à vous =)_

_Bisounours ;D_

_O°o°O°o°O_

_Khyti _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Questions et Invités… **

_Point de vue Carlisle_

« Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plait ! C'est un supplice ! » Se lamentait Edward en massant ses tempes.

Nous lui envoyons un regard désolé et retournâmes à la contemplation du poste de télévision.

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures que les femmes de la maison étaient enfermées dans la chambre de Bella et environ un quart d'heure qu'elles se faisaient un karaoké improvisé… Les petites notes aigues de Bella étaient mignonnes jusqu'à ce que les trois autres filles s'y mettent et, même si leurs voix vampirique étaient magnifiques, aucune ne savait vraiment chanter… Elles gloussaient, pouffaient et criaient les paroles de toutes les chansons qui passaient à la radio… Bella ne connaissait pas les paroles mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de dire n'importe quoi. Nous pouvions à peine imaginer le champ de bataille que devait être la chambre de ma petite fille…

« Pourquoi on ne sort pas déjà ? » Demanda Emmett pour la cinquantième fois en dix minutes.

Nous tournâmes la tête vers la baie vitrée et soupirâmes en voyant le soleil nous narguer…

_Point de vue Jasper (deux heures plus tard)_

Je regardais, depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes, Bella jouer à la guerre avec les pièces de mon échiquier. Chaque personnage était un Cullen. Les fous étaient Alice et Rosalie, réclamant des chapeaux pour sa « tête » ou une voiture…, la tour était Emmett, avançant fièrement sur les cases et écrasant les petits pions en riant machiavéliquement… J'étais le cavalier, partant trop souvent en balade dans la forêt et lisant. Edward était aussi un cavalier, mais le sien ne bougeait pas beaucoup et préférait la solitude. Esmée était la gentille reine et Carlisle le roi qui soignait tout le monde. Bella, elle, était un petit pion et avait sa propre raquette imaginaire !

Cette fin d'après-midi là, elle mettait en scène une histoire tout à fait hors du commun.

« CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPEAU ! » Cria Bella en brandissant un fou et imitant le bruit du décollage d'un avion.

Alice gloussait à chaque fois que ce mot sortait de la bouche de quelqu'un…

Bella fit bouger un cavalier, le mien, et dit d'une voix sur aigue et un peu hautaine :

« Oui, oui ma chéwie ! Tu va avoirr un charpeau ! » Elle secouait la tête de haut en bas, les yeux mi-clos.

Pff… Je n'avais en aucun cas une voix de petite fille et encore moins hautaine… Non ?... Edward commençait à vouloir parler quand je lui lançais un regard noir d'encre. Il me sourit de toute ses dents et recommença à jouer du piano.

Bella lâche le fou, toujours en hauteur, et le cavalier pour prendre la tour et l'autre fou. Elle les colla et mima un baiser avant de dire d'une voix grave, enfin… pour elle.

« Je suis fort et pas drôle ! »

Elle ricanait en jetant un coup d'œil à Emmett. Ce dernier semblait impassible, mais était un peu vexé. Bella pouvait vraiment être sournoise…

Je retournais à la contemplation de Bella quand je croisais son regard. Elle était un peu gênée et Edward rata une note au piano… Une première en cent ans.

« Je me souviens… » Murmura-t-elle, ne me lâchant pas des yeux. « Tu as couru très vite pendant le cache-cache… Et, aussi quand tu es monté les escaliers après ma sieste… » Je me raidis… C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi il fallait que je sois si maladroit ? Peu discret ?... « Je sais ! T'es un magique ! Et tes livres, ils parlent de magie… » Elle avait les yeux plissés et hochait la tête lentement.

Le silence de mort qui planait sur la maison était encore pire que la sensation de stress multipliée par cinq… Que devais-je répondre à ça ? Je pouvais lui faire croire quelque chose… Ou alors, une distraction ! Oui, il fallait l'égarer dans un autre sujet !

« Où est Nana ? » Demandais-je en regardant partout.

Bella se redressa, totalement perdue,et descendit de sa chaise. Elle partit dans la cuisine et demanda aux chats s'ils n'avaient pas vu Nana, puis ce fut le tour aux photos, à Alice, au piano et à l'équipe de base-ball à la télévision. Elle repartit dans la cuisine et attrapa, je ne sais comment, un pot de pate à tartiner et l'ouvrit, déambulant dans le salon. L'odeur était immonde et je ne savais pas tellement ç quoi cela servait…

« Nana ? J'ai du cocolat… Nana… » Disait-elle en regardant sous les canapés et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Arrivée devant, elle soupira et lança un regard de détresse à l'assemblée, et ce fut Edward qui la monta en haut.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? » Demandais-je en remettant les pièces de mon échiquier à leurs places.

« On attends… » Soupira Alice, les yeux à demi voilés.

**5 mois plus tard…**

_Point de vue Esmée_

« Et maintenant ? » Soupira Bella, ne bougeant pas son regard du four.

Cet après-midi là, Bella et moi, avions fait un gâteau au chocolat (**NdA : Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Vive le chocolat ! Oo**). Je venais d'enfourner notre chef-d'œuvre et l'impatience de Bella était palpable à des kilomètres.

Nous étions Mardi et la villa était bien calme. La leçon du jour portait sur « Apprendre à écrire son prénom ». Bien évidemment, il me fut interdit de prononcer le prénom « Isabella » de tout le cours. Avec seulement quatre lettres, cela n'avait pas tellement prit longtemps…

« Je vais voir les chats, moi » Me dit ma Bella en se levant et courant vers le salon.

Ces derniers étaient encore à la maison. Ils étaient cinq. Nous avions convenus d'en garder un, mais pas plus. Bella avait un peu boudé mais ça lui avait vite passé !

« Minou minou… » Murmurait-elle en regardant partout dans le salon.

Je posais mon tablier sur une chaise et partait à la recherche de nos fugitifs.

Ils avaient grandis tellement vite… Tout comme ma Bella… Elle avait désormais quatre ans et une dent de lait en moins. Son franc parlé avait diminué mais sa maitrise de la raquette augmenté… Ses boucles brunes lui tombaient dans le bas du dos et de jolis reflets roux avaient fait leurs apparitions.

En cinq mois, Bella avait posé beaucoup de questions et nous avions trouvé une échappatoire à la question « Pourquoi vous mangez pas ? »

**Flash Back :**

« Rousie ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pouquoi vous mangez pas ? »

J'avais fait irruption dans la cuisine et trouvait une Bella jouant avec ses petits pois, et une Rosalie complètement dépassée… Je repartis dehors et jurais mentalement au fait que Carlisle ne soit pas là… Je trouvais mes trois fils dans le jardin, préparant ce dernier pour le cours de Tennis de leur petite sœur… Enfin cours… Elle jetait plus les balles sur eux qu'autre choses mais bon…

Je leur expliquer la situation et Emmett sourit avant d'aller voir Bella et sa femme.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir Bella ? » Entendîmes-nous Emmett chuchoter, d'une voix mystérieuse.

Nous nous approchâmes de la cuisine et vîmes une Bella suspendue aux lèvres d'Emmett.

« Tu sais déjà que Jasper à des pouvoir magiques, hein ? »

Elle acquiesça mais ne parlait pas.

« Et bien, il nous a jeté un sort… Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il fait ce sort ? »

Elle acquiesça encore une fois, de plus en plus fascinée.

« Grâce à ce sort, on ne vieillit pas… On ne changera jamais… Mais pour que cela marche vraiment, on ne doit pas manger. » Expliqua-t-il en s'approchant de Bella.

« Mais… C'est bizarre ! » S'écria Bella au bout d'un moment.

Emmett fit « non » de la tête avec un sourire… Qu'allait-il dire encore ?

« Imagine un peu Bella… Si toi, tu grandis et devient aussi grande que nous… Tu pourras être la chérie de ton Edward ! Et tu seras plus une petite ! » Dit-il avec de grands geste, donnant un petit plus dans le jeu de la magie…

Bella écarquilla les yeux et interdit à quiconque de manger quelque chose ! Depuis, elle ne posait plus de question et souriait tout le temps à son « Jazzpair » (**NdA : ****Hihihi x)**)

**Fin flash Back**

Driiiiiiiiing… Driiiiiiiing !

Le son strident de la sonnette nous sortit de la contemplation des petites choses poilues roulées en boules et ronronnant dans leur sommeil.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et allait vers la porte. Notre petit rituel allait commencer…

Bella plaça son œil au judas en demanda :

« Chéé qui ? »

Elle recula vivement et me regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Y a un gros n'oeuise dans lass porte ! » Me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, sa tétine dans la bouche.

Je ris et décidais d'ouvrir. Une femme à la peau brune attendait derrière la porte, dans ses bras un petit garçon. Elle semblait mal à l'aise. Son chignon était défait, probablement à cause de la petite main du jeune garçon qui le tripotait… Ce dernier avait une peau sombre, comme celle de sa mère, et regardait partout, de ses grands yeux noirs, suçant son pouce.

« Bonjour » Dis-je en souriant à la jeune maman.

« Hmm… Bonjour… » Elle replaça correctement le petit dans ses bras avant de continuer à parler. « Je suis extrêmement désolé de vous déranger, mais, je suis venue pour l'annonce… » Expliqua-t-elle, toujours mal à l'aise… Qu'avait-elle ?

« Oh, oui, l'annonce pour les chatons… » Dis-je avant que le garçon ne me regarde et me sourit. Je lui souris et il tourna son regard vers une Bella anormalement muette…

« Je voulais vous prévenir que si je suis… Enfin… Je ne suis pas censée venir sur vos terres… » Elle respira à fond et déclara : « Je suis Mme Black ».

Voilà d'où venez le malaise… Elle venait de la Réserve et connaissait notre traité… Cette femme me semblait vraiment embêtée…

« Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est pas comme si… » Je regardais les deux petits être innocents dans nos bras et me repris : « Peu importe, entrez, venez voir les chatons… ».

Elle me sourit et entra à ma suite. Je posais Bella à terre et elle fit de même pour le petit.

« Vous avez une magnifique petite fille… » Dit-elle en essayant de défaire l'emprise qu'avait son fils autour de sa jambe. « Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« Bella a quatre ans. Et le votre ? » Demandais-je en souriant au petit.

« Jacob a trois ans, et pas du tout timide normalement… » Rit-elle.

« Racob ? » Demanda Bella en haussant un sourcil.

« Naan ! Jacobeuh ! » Grimaça Jacob en regardant Bella. Celle-ci rougie avant de se remettre à caresser les chatons, ronronnant encore plus fort que la M3 de Rosalie…

« Mon cœur… Et si tu allais voir les chatons, hein ? »

La voix douce de Mme Black eut raison de Jacob et il se détacha de sa mère à contre cœur.

**[°o°o°]**

« Voilà 6 mois que nous l'avons adopté… »

Mme Black, du prénom Sarah, acquiesça.

« Et, cela ne dérange pas ? Compte tenus du fait que… »

« Non, mes enfants étaient tous d'accords et conscient de l'étrangeté de la chose. »

**[°o°o°]**

« Je veux cuilà ! Il est cro beau ! » Chantonna la petite voix de Jacob.

Bella hochait la tête, l'air professionnel, donnant son accord. Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, les mains autour du petit corps de la bête d'une couleur brun/roux, partit s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère.

« Regade ! Il est tout doux ! » Rigolait-il en caressant l'animal avec une extrême douceur.

« Lui, quand on dit « minou », il ronronne crés fort ! » Expliqua Bella en commençant à jouer avec mes cheveux.

Ce fut un festival de « Minou » qui nous accompagna jusqu'à ce que cinq heures sonnent. Bella avait insisté pour que « Racob » mange de son gâteau…

« Merci pour tout Mme Cullen et j'espère que notre entente durera » Sourit-elle en attachant Jacob à son siège, le chaton collé à sa joue.

« Je l'espère aussi et ce fut un plaisir que de passer cette après-midi avec vous Mme Black. »

« Au revoir Bella »

« A peluche Madame Back ! » Sourit Bella. « Et RACOB aussi ! »

« Au revoir ! » Rit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**Voila :D**

**Alors ?**

**Comment le trouvez-vous ? =)**

**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu =)**

**RACOB ;) Je le préfère tout petit :p**

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti **


	11. Journée au Lycée 1

_Coucou tout le monde =)_

_J'ai encore un petit soucis avec mon chapitre ^^'_

_Je ne vais pouvoir vous mettre qu'une toute petite parie de mon chapitre :/_

_Parce que là, (17h) Je vais me préparer pour sortir ! :D_

_Et oui, j'ai une vie sociale... On dirait pas ? :/ xD_

_M'enfin j'espère que ce début va vous plaire =)_

_Bonne lecture et à Peluche !_

_**O°o°O°o°O**_

_**Khyti **  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Journée au Lycée :)  
**

AlicePOV

Tranquillement assise sur mon lit, je feuilletais un magasine de mode. Tout était calme dans la villa. Il devait être dans les cinq heures de l'après-midi…

Des gloussements parvinrent derrière ma porte et de petits sauts surexcités « Made in Moi » se faisaient bruyants sur le parquet du couloir. La fragrance de Bella se faufilait partout, accompagnée de celle d'Emmett… Encore ces deux là… Ils n'en finiront jamais ?

« Lilice ? » Demanda une fausse voix angélique… Et celle d'Emmett en plus…

« Mémett d'Amourrr ? » Demandais-je en rigolant.

Ce dernier ce renfrogna, et Bella gloussa encore. La poignée s'abaissa un peu pour revenir à sa place, puis encore une fois, accompagnée des petits sauts de Bella… Elle se renfrogna quand Emmett rit et ouvra la porte à sa place.

La petite tête brune apparut devant moi et me sourit de son sourire « Tu peux rien me refuser :D »… Je lançais un regard noir à Emmett et retournais à la contemplation d'une Bella au regard déterminé et aux bruits de tétine réguliers. Elle leva son bras gauche et posa Nana sur mon lit, à côtés de moi. Elle la tourna dans ma direction et la pointa du doigt en disant :

« Ch'est elle… Mais j'arpouve shon idée… Et Mémett aushi… »

Emmett approuvait silencieusement, l'air totalement prit par ses paroles…

« Mais qu'elle idée ? » Demandais-je en souriant.

Elle grimpa sur mon lit et prit mon visage entre ses mains, comme si elle allait m'annoncer que la fin du monde était pour le lendemain…

« Nana veut aller à ton école… Et… Mémett veut je vienne aushi… » Dit-elle en tournant la tête tandis qu'elle me tenait encore. « Il dit que c'était bien… » Sourit-elle.

**Flash Back**

_AlicePOV_

Emmett préparait mentalement Bella à sa journée dans l'Enfer du Lycée… Ce jour là je devais passer en exposé pour mon cours sur la famille… Nous étions deux à passer, Moi et Angéla. Heureusement qu'elle amenait sa petite sœur, Bella se sentirait moins seule…

« Vous ferrez attention à Bella ? Qu'elle ne se blèse pas… Il faut qu'elle mange équilibré à midi… N'oubliez pas son sac ! Oh Mon Dieu… C'est la première fois de toute ma vie que je suis aussi stressé ! Où est Nana ? » S'écria Esmée, complètement paniqué au fait que sa petite chérie ne soit plus avec elle le temps d'une journée…

« T'es en train de l'étrangler… Je suis presque sur d'entendre des suppliques ! » Rit Edward.

Esmée commença à rire nerveusement en regardant une Nana toute plate dans ses bras… Elle fit du mieux qu'elle put pour que Bella ne se rende compte de rien.

« Au revoie Rocolat, Noizette, cocoa et Minou ! » Chantonna Bella en regardant les chats. Elle en était dingue… Nous n'avions pas le même type de problème…

« Allez, allez, il faut partir ! En avant mauvaise troupe ! Surtout vous Major Withlock ! » Rit Emmett.

Jasper se renfrogna et les enfants Cullen partirent pour le Lycée…

« Je conduis ! » Chantonna Bella en se jetant sur la Jeep d'Emmett. Ce dernier acquiesça et la prit sur ses genoux. Il refusa que Bella essaye de faire la course comme à la télé et de voir si les arbres arrivaient à esquiver la voiture…

Quand Bella avait, encore, finit les jets de liquide savonneux et klaxonné plus qu'il ne le fallait, nous arrivâmes enfin au Lycée. Tout le monde attendait la Volvo et la Jeep, étant donner que tout le monde savait que la petite Cullen venait ce jour-là…

A peine Edward avait posé le pied à terre qu'il grognait déjà… Jasper était partagé entre l'excitation, la colère, la surprise ou encore la jalousie… Qu'est-ce que ces humains pouvaient être compliqués quand ils voulaient…

« Ma robe est bien ? » Demanda la petite voix de Bella à Rosalie.

Bella portait une jolie robe verte à pois blanc, faisant ressortir le chocolat de ses yeux. Son petit nœud, blanc, fut remis en place par Rosalie et Bella lui sourit.

Bella mit sa tétine, verte, dans la bouche et alla prendre la main de son Mémett. Ils étaient presque inséparables… Bien que Bella ait toujours sa fixation sur Edward et Emmett sur Rosalie…

« Il ne faudrait pas oublier Nana… » Sourit Jasper en la donnant à Bella.

Bella lui sourit et finit dans les bras d'Emmett, respirant l'odeur de sa Nana. Nous nous mîmes en marche pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

« Angéla ! » M'exclamais-je en voyant mon amie devant l'entrée, accompagnée d'une petite fille d'environ 6ans. Mary Weber.

« Alice, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, et vous deux ? »

« Ca va ! » Dirent-elles en même temps.

Nous échangions quelques banalités quand on entendit :

« PATATE ! »

Nous nous tournâmes vers un Emmett et Jasper mort de rire et une Bella réprimandant sa Nana… Privée de Nutella pour un bon bout de temps celle la… Angéla sourit et Mary partit la voir, l'aidant a ramasser sa Nana.

« Tu amène ta sœur dans tout tes cours ou vous vous la disputez ? » Me demanda Angéla.

« J'ai Bella pour mon expo et en Histoire... Et peut-être en Anglais... Emmett l'a en Sport pour, et je cite : "Montrer aux femmelettes qui polluent ma classe comment doit être un vrai sportif à la naissance !". Jasper l'a en Histoire, Rosalie l'a en Français et Edward l'a en Biologie et en Maths.» Citais-je en regardant Bella.

« Une journée bien chargée en somme...» Gloussa Angéla.

J'acquiesçais et nous partîmes voir Bella et les autres.

« Et minou il est tout mimi ! Il fait que minouler !» Expliqua Bella, totalement fascinée par ce qu'elle disait elle-même...

« Miauler pas "minouler" Bella...» Lui dit Edward.

« Ch'est pareil !» Sourit-elle.

La sonnerie stridente se fit entendre et Bella se laissa embarquer par un Emmett tout excité à l'idée de montrer sa championne !

_EmmettPOV _

On allait, enfin, avoir un peu d'action dans ce Lycée ! Avoir ma Belly Bell's avec moi était excellent ! Je me demandais si elle allait encore me faire le coup des marques noires sur le visage... Elle le faisait à chaque fois... C'était mignon !

Je rentrais dans le gymnase et m'arrêtais net devant les deux portes des vestiaires... Je ne pouvais pas l'amener avec moi... Perdre la vue à cet âge n'était pas conseillé... Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule dans les vestiaires des filles avec ces... Harpies !

« Besoin d'un coup de main avec la demoiselle ? » Me demanda Anna, une fille de ma regardait comment je portais Bella... Un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle se tenait presque à l'horizontal, dans une posture de SuperGirl.

« Heu ouais... Tu la surveillerais, le temps qu'elle se prépare ? Je ne voudrais pas que... Enfin... J'ai plus confiance en toi que les autres...» Dis-je un peu gêné de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant...

« Ouais, t'inquiète. Je te la rend dans dix minutes. Allez copine ! Go se changer !»

Je donnais le sac à Anna et elle partit avec Bella dans les vestiaires. Je rentrais dans celui des Hommes et me changeait en vitesse. Je fus dehors en premier et impatient de voir comment était ma Belly.

« Mémett ! » Chantonna ma petite chose et je souris à la vue qui m'était donné de voir.

Bella portait un short noir, un tee-shirt noire et ses parfaites petites marques noires sous les yeux. J'étais tellement fière d'être son grand frère... :)

« On joue à quoi ?» Me demanda-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

« Et bien, normalement, on devrait faire du foot... Tu sais, là où il faut taper le ballon avec le pied, hein ?» Demandais-je.

« Là où j'avais jeté le ballon sur Papa ?» Me demanda-t-elle en rougissant, ce qui fit rire Anna.

J'acquiesçais et nous dirigeais vers le professeur. Il savait que Bella faisait le cours avec nous. Il fut agréablement surpris par la tenue de "Mlle Cullen".

_**A SUIVRE :D**_

* * *

**Comment est ce début ? **

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :/**

**Je promet de mettre la suite pour demain soir ;) (17/06)**

**Sur ce, Merci et à plus =)**

**_O°o°O°o°O_**

**_Khyti _**


	12. Journée au Lycée 2

_Coucou tout le monde =)_

_Merci Beaucoup Beaucoup Beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews=)_

_Comme dû, la deuxième partie de mon chapitre... Il y en aura une 3ème mercredi prochain :)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)_

_Encore merci pour toutes vos Reviews et Désolé si je ne répond pas automatiquement :/_

_M'enfin, Bonne Lecture et à Bientôt =)_

**_Même pas un mois que cette fiction est en route et déjà plus de 5000 Visiteurs =) _**

**_Merci !_**

_**O°o°O°o°O**_

_**Khyti **  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Journée au Lycée :) (2)**

_Continuation du Flash Back =)_

_EmmettPOV_

_On allait, enfin, avoir un peu d'action dans ce Lycée ! Avoir ma Belly Bell's avec moi était excellent ! Je me demandais si elle allait encore me faire le coup des marques noires sur le visage... Elle le faisait à chaque fois... C'était mignon !_

_Je rentrais dans le gymnase et m'arrêtais net devant les deux portes des vestiaires... Je ne pouvais pas l'amener avec moi... Perdre la vue à cet âge n'était pas conseillé... Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule dans les vestiaires des filles avec ces... Harpies !_

_« Besoin d'un coup de main avec la demoiselle ? » Me demanda Anna, une fille de ma regardait comment je portais Bella... Un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle se tenait presque à l'horizontal, dans une posture de SuperGirl._

_« Heu ouais... Tu la surveillerais, le temps qu'elle se prépare ? Je ne voudrais pas que... Enfin... J'ai plus confiance en toi que les autres...» Dis-je un peu gêné de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant..._

_« Ouais, t'inquiète. Je te la rend dans dix minutes. Allez copine ! Go se changer !»_

_Je donnais le sac à Anna et elle partit avec Bella dans les vestiaires. Je rentrais dans celui des Hommes et me changeait en vitesse. Je fus dehors en premier et impatient de voir comment était ma Belly._

_« Mémett ! » Chantonna ma petite chose et je souris à la vue qui m'était donné de voir._

_Bella portait un short noir, un T-shirt noir et ses parfaites petites marques noires sous les yeux. J'étais tellement fière d'être son grand frère... :)_

_« On joue à quoi ?» Me demanda-t-elle en souriant malicieusement._

_« Et bien, normalement, on devrait faire du foot... Tu sais, là où il faut taper le ballon avec le pied, hein ?» Demandais-je._

_« Là où j'avais jeté le ballon sur Papa ?» Me demanda-t-elle en rougissant, ce qui fit rire Anna._

_J'acquiesçais et nous dirigeais vers le professeur. Il savait que Bella faisait le cours avec nous. Il fut agréablement surpris par la tenue de "Mlle Cullen"._

Le cours de sport avançait lentement, et j'en étais le plus heureux ! Je regardais autour de moi et m'exaspérait en voyant de pauvres humaines se limer les ongles... Dans ma classe, nous étions une majoritée de garçons et sur les six filles sur dix qui étaient dans cette salle, seulement trois jouaient... Enfin, je ne comprendrais jamais ces humaines... Sauf ma Bella ! ( )

A cette pensée, je me retournais vers la petite chose qui essayait d'attraper un ballon dans un grand sac... Evidemment, plusieurs fois on lui en proposait mais non, elle voulait celui tout au fond du sac... Quand elle atteind enfin l'objet de sa quête épique, elle revint à moi et m'offrit une danse de la victoire. Je l'accompagnais et elle sourit.

« Allez Mémett, il faut faire des Passssssssssssses !» S'excita Bella en tapant des mains.

...

Faire des passes avec Bella s'avérait plus dure que de bien viser sur sa raquette pour que la balle la touche... Il suffisait d'un rien pour que Bella loupe le ballon...

La seule fois où elle avait réussit à l'arrêter convenablement, elle l'avait prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin et j'avais dû lui courir après pour qu'elle le relâche... Ce qui, biensûr, avait fait rire certains.

« Mlle Cullen ?» Demanda la voix grave de mon professeur.

Je me tournais instinctivement vers Bella. Cette dernière avait subtilisé les cages à Josh, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du Lycée. Il la regardait avec un sourcil haussait, tandis qu'elle courait dans les cages, ramassant les ballons et leur faisant des câlins. Tout les gars faisaient rouler leurs ballons jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les cages doucement, permettant à Bella de mieux les attrapés... Enfin un comportement sérieux...

« Ouiii ?» Demanda Bella d'une vois sur-aïgue, la joue collée à un ballon...

« Les ballons ne sont pas fait pour... être... câlinés...» Dit-il gêné du fait qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire cela un jour dans sa vie...

« Pouquoua ? Moi, j'aime ma raquette ! Je fais dodo avec... » Rétorqua Bella en haussant les épaules.

« Une raquette ? » Me demanda-t-on.

« Ouais, pour jouer au Tennis... Ma future Championne !» Souris-je alors que Bella essayait d'attraper un troisième ballon dans ses bras...

Le cours se finit peu de temps après, je devais amener Bella à Jasper. J'étais déjà triste de laisser ma Bella...

_JasperPOV_

J'étais assis au fond de la salle, attendant le moment où Emmett viendrait avec Bella. J'avais choisis le cours d'Histoire car il ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde... Je préférais profiter de ce moment avec ma soeur. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle apprendrait des choses... Bien que sa mémoire lui jouera des tours quand elle sera plus grande...

« Coucou Jazz !» Me sourit Bella quand elle fut installée sur la chaise à côté de la mienne. Je lui souris et posais son sac à côté du mien. « Je peux avoir Nana ? » Demanda-t-elle en mettant sa tétine dans la bouche.

« Ouais, attend, je te la donne...» Lui dis-je en tirant Nana du sac. Je lui donnais et elle la posa sur la table, trop haute pour elle... Cela n'allait pas être trés agréable pour elle... Alors que je refermais le sac, je remarquais l'oreiller, "caché" derrière les affaires de Bella. Je souris en pensant aux efforts de mon Alice et sortis l'oreiller.

Après avoir bien installer ma petite soeur, je me mis à la détailler... Une tétine dans la bouche, elle bougeait la tête comme si elle avait une discussion avec sa Nana. Cette dernière était devant elle et Bella jouait avec ses oreilles, donnant différentes expressions à la peluche.

« Bonjour à tous.» Nous dit Mme Hays, ma professeur d'Histoire.

Un "Bonjour" collectif lui fut retourné et elle vînt me voir, au sujet de ma soeur. Elle m'expliqua que si il y avait un problème, je pouvais sortir avec Bella mais que je devais essayer de prendre tout de même des notes. Notes que j'avais déjà faites, grâce à l'aide de ma chère et tendre...

Le cours portait sur la première Guerre mondiale, uun sujet traité et retraité pour quelqu'un comme moi... Je pouvais faire le cours à la place de Mme Hays si je le voulais...

Contrairement, Bella semblait attentive à ce qui ce disait. Elle fronçait les sourcils, les arquaient... Elle avait toujours un oeil sur Mme Hays, qui récitait son cours comme s'il avait été la parole du Messie...

« T'as vu ?» Me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Non, quoi ?» Rétorquais-je, intéressais.

« La madame là-bas... Elle est encore plus p'tite qu'Lilice...»Souffla Bella, l'air décontenencée...

Il était vrai que Mme Hays n'était pas trés grande mais... En y regardant de plus prêt, Bella avait raison...

« Mémett il ma dit que c'était une lilipu... Lilipushienne... Ou je sais pu quoua... »

Emmett... Je souris et regardais Bella. Elle me sourit et me piqua ma trousse, faisant plus de bruit qu'une bombe atomique... Elle s'extasiât devant mes stylos, ma gomme, mes crayons de couleurs, me disant comment étaient les siens.

Quand Bella commença à prendre ma main, j'eus un peu peur... Quand elle l'aplatit devant elle, je me posais beaucoup de questions... Et quand elle commença à faire de petits coeur dessus, je me maudissais...

« Tu va être tout beau pour Lilice !»

Quand la cloche sonna, annonçant la pose, je ressortais de mon cours avec Bella, tenant ma main multicolore...

_RosaliePOV_

Quand j'avais vu la main de Jasper, j'avais presque supplié Bella de me faire un dessin. Elle avait délaissé son Jus de Pomme pour me faire un coeur sur la joue gauche et une fleure sur mon bras droit. Alice était rentré dans le jeu et Bella lui avait fait une étoile dans le cou et un bonhomme qui souriait sur la joue droite. Emmett était devenus fan mais avait eu trés peur quand Bella s'était mise à lui courir après avec un feutre noir...

A présent, Bella et moi étions dans la salle de mon cours de Français et attendions que Mme Rose arrive. Bella était assise sur mes genoux et fouillait dans ma trousse, tandis que je lui faisais deux couettes. Bella souriait niaisement en regardant les photos que j'avais accrochées dans mon agenda, la plus part étaient des photos d'Emmett et moi.

« C'est un crès beau chéri Mémett... » Me dit Bella en tournant les pages de mon agenda.

« Et en plus c'est le mien ! » Ris-je en lui faisant un clin-d'oeil.

Elle me sourit et montra les photos à Nana.

Quand Mme Rose entra dans la salle, elle ne prit pas la peine de faire l'appel et parla directement en Français.

**(NdA : Gras - FRANÇAIS ! PAS ANGLAIS :P M'enfin... On me comprend ^^')**

« **Bonjour à tous. Reprenez votre leçon d'hier et ouvrez vos livre pages 213-214.**»

Me demandant qu'elle serait la réaction de Bella, fasse à une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, je lui demandais si elle avait compris quelque chose. Elle gloussa en faisant "non" de la tête. Je souris et fit ce que Mme Hays nous avez demandé de faire.

Durant toute l'heure, je dû faire la traductrice à une Bella complétement dépassée par cette langue. Elle trouvait ça drôle quand Mme Hays lisait, parlait, hurlait en Français... Elle me demandait comment on disait certains mots, et pourquoi Mme Rose grimaçait autant quand elle parlait...

Quand nous passâmes devant le bureau de Mme Rose, Bella s'arrêta et lui dit, toute fière d'elle :

« J'ai appris du français ! »

Mme Rose sourit et lui demanda quels mots elle avait retenue.

« **Page, Chut, vos et Newton !**» Récita Bella en souriant.

Alors, Mme Rose et moi explsâmes de rire, suite à l'étourderie de ma soeur. Étant donner que Mme Rose n'arrêtais pas reprendre Mike Newton, un élève perturbateur, elle criait souvent son nom... Petite et si naïve Bella... :)

_Point de vu Extérieur _

L'heure qui précéda Midi, Bella se trouva avec Alice. Cette dernière n'avait pas cours, suite à l'absence de son professeur d'Anglais. Les deux filles Cullen se trouvaient dans un carré d'herbe, dehors. Bien que le soleil ne montrait pas le bout de son nez, l'air n'était pas froid. Le jeu des 20 questions précéda celui de ni oui ni non et celui d'action ou vérité.

« Action ou Vérité, Bella ? » Demanda Alice, le regard pétillant.

« Vérité ! » Gloussa Bella.

« Hmmm... Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que Edward soit ton amoureux ? »

« Parce que il est gentil et il a de beaux cheveux que je peux caresser ! » Sourit Bella. « A toi ! Action ou Vérité, Lilice ? »

« Action ! »

« Alors... Tu dois monter sur un table et crier que tu aimes Jazpair ! Et sinon, bah c'est pas très bien et il sera triste... »

Alice sautilla jusqu'à une table et monta en haut. Elle fit semblant de s'éclaircir la gorge et cria d'une voix extrêmement aïgue :

« J'AIME MON JASPER ! »

Bella était impressionnée et se promis de prendre "Action" juste après.

« Voilà ! Alors, Action ou Vérité, Bella ? »

« Action ! »

« Tu vas devoir faire ta danse de la victoire pendant mon exposé, et l'apprendre à tout le monde !»

« D'accord, après, je fairais ma danse ! A toi, Action ou Vérité ? »

« Vérité »

« Pouquoua... Pouquoua tu aimes Jazpair ? »

« J'aime Jasper parce qu'il est le plus gentil de tout les chéris... »

« Mémett c'est le plus beau de tout les chéris... »

«... et je l'aime parce que sans lui je ne pourrais vivre... Je l'aime tellement que mon coeur se réchauffe quand il est à côté de moi... Je l'aime parce qu'il est doux et attentioné... Il a des trés beaux cheveux aussi ! Et je l'aime parce qu'il m'aime... »

« ça fait beaucoup beaucoup de choses parce que tu l'aimes ! » Gloussa Bella.

« Et oui ! » Rit Alice.

* * *

**Voila la deuxième partie de finie**

**J'espère qu'elle vous a plus =)**

**La troisième et dernière partie est pour mercredi prochain :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas trés long, mais je vais essayer de faire mieux :)**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et à bientot =)**

**_O°o°O°o°O_**

**_Khyti _**


	13. Journée au Lycée 3

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous =)_

_Troisième et Dernière partie de Journée au Lycée :)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaiera :D_

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture et à Bientôt :p_

**_O°o°O°o°O_**

**_Khyti :P_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Journée au Lycée (3) **

(NdA : Continuation du Flash Back :p )

_EmmettPOV_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais en train de faire ça… Même si c'était pour ma Belly… Nous étions tous assis à notre table, celle réservé aux Cullen depuis le premier jour de notre scolarité… Bella était assise entre moi et Edward, mangeant ses espèces de truc frit et dégoulinants de graisse… Ah, ouais, des frites ! Et dire qu'Esmée voulait qu'elle mange sainement à midi… C'était raté ! Mais enfin, c'est drôle, vu que Bella mettait ses frites dans sa bouche seulement au troisième coup. Elle nous avez fait le coup du « regarde mes vrais dents de vampires en frites ! » et là… Nous avions explosé de rire. Littéralement… Jasper avait contaminé la salle et tout le monde semblait joyeux… Le directeur nous aurait prit pour une génération de drogués…

Pour en revenir à ce que je faisais, c'était des plus dégradants pour mon statut de colosse… Même Alice faisait plus masculine que moi à cet instant…

« Mémett… Si tu ne mets pas le biberon dans la bouche de Nana, elle ne va jamais arrêter de se plaindre… » Me sourit Alice, accompagné des hochements de tête de Bella.

Je soupirais et me maudissais… Pourquoi avais-je accepté cette demande ? Bella m'avait dit que seule une personne de confiance et de doué pouvait remplir cette fonction… Moi quoi ! Alors j'avais bêtement accepté… Edward me faisait des sourires sadiques depuis le début… J'aurais dû me douter de tout depuis le début…

« Maman elle va pas être très contente… » Gloussa Bella alors qu'elle tapait des mains à la vue de son gâteau au chocolat…

Rosalie voulut lui piquer pour rigoler mais elle fut vite arrêter par une Alice morte de rire… Edward regardait Bella avec méfiance, faisant des va-et-vient entre notre sœur et le gâteau. Que ferait-elle si je lui piquais ? Je voulais savoir moi…

« Elle te mordrait et ensuite elle te plaquerait au sol… » Me glissa Edward à vitesse vampirique.

« Nan ! Sérieux ? » Rigolais-je.

Alice et Edward acquiescèrent et je souris à Bella, qui avait désormais plus de chocolat sur ses mains et autour de sa bouche que dans sa bouche… C'était… Mignon ? Dégoutant ? Normal ?

« Allez vient princesse, on va te débarbouiller et go en cours ! » Dit Alice en prenant Bella par la main et son sac. Elle fit demi-tour à demi parcourt et me sourit. Quoi ? Elle baissa les yeux vers mon torse et je fronçais les sourcils. Je baissais les yeux et rit nerveusement.

« Nana… » Rigolais-je.

_AlicePOV_

Rosalie, Bella et moi étions dans les toilettes pour fille, essayant de faire partir les tâches de chocolat sur le visage de Bella. Pour nous compliquer la tâche **(NdA : Ok, il est pourrit ce jeu de mot xD)**, Bella souriait bêtement et rigolais toute seule… J'aurais pu penser que Jasper était derrière tout ça mais non… Il ne s'agissait que du résultat des dessins puérils qui étaient dessinés un peu partout dans la pièce. Bella en avait même trouvé un qui représentait Edward torse nu… Elle avait boudé et avait commencé à le gribouiller avec mon rouge à lèvre… Qu'ais-je fais à Dieu pour mériter ça ?

Après cette petite escapade dans les toilettes, il était temps que Bella m'accompagne pour mon cours sur la famille. Mr. Bern avait complètement révolutionné le principe d'un exposé… Pour lui, un exposé était un regroupement de réponses successives dont les questions étaient posées par les élèves, pendant le cours… Evidemment, j'avais vu toutes les questions que l'on allait me poser et je m'étais préparée à remballer les pauvres types et harpies qui allaient profiter de cette occasion pour poser n'importe quoi comme questions… Emmett m'avait aidé pour gagner en répartie et même Bella avait participé… Je n'avais pas eu de vision depuis et je ne savais pas tellement ce qui allait changer. Mais enfin, qui vivra verra !

**O°o°O**

« Alice, Mlle Cullen, c'est à vous. »

Je pris Bella dans mes bras, m'assurant qu'elle tienne bien Nana et l'a mit sur le bureau. Elle était face à ma classe et moi derrière elle, dos au tableau. J'incérais ma clé USB dans l'ancêtre de la technologie qu'avait cette salle et mit le rétroprojecteur. Ce dernier se mit à ronronner et Bella me demanda pourquoi j'avais amené « Minou ». Je lui ai souris et lui avais montré le rétroprojecteur. Elle a rougi et s'était mise à son aise sur le bureau de Mr. Bern. Le temps que l'image projetée se fasse moins flou, j'écrivis 'Bella Cullen' au tableau. Je me retournais vers la classe et souris.

« Bon et bien, c'est partit. »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent et j'éliminais déjà le club des 'futur plastifiées' et invitais Angéla à prendre la parole.

« Peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu as choisis Bella pour cet exposé ? » Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au prof à l'utilisation du mot 'exposé'.

« Alors, j'ai choisis Bella pour différentes raisons. Premièrement, elle est ma petite sœur, et même si elle ne l'est que depuis peu. Deuxièmement, Bella est une personne vraiment très intéressante et je voulais que vous appreniez à la connaître. Troisièmement, elle est la seule à avoir accepté de jouer les cobayes pour cet exposé et pour finir, Bella voulait suivre son Mémett partout aujourd'hui… » Souris-je alors que Bella levait les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Angéla me fit un signe de la tête comme remerciement et je donnais la parole à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Qu'apporte Bella à la famille Cullen ? Je ne veux pas dire qu'elle ne pourrait servir à rien mais qu'y a-t-il de plus dans votre quotidien depuis qu'elle est chez vous ? »

« Et bien, depuis que Bella est chez nous, une onde de bonheur plane au dessus de la maison. Le côté maternel de ma mère à décuplé et Bella arrive à s'ouvrir à chacun de nous, sous différentes manières. »

« Qu'elles genre de relations a-t-elle avec les différentes personnes de votre famille ? » Me demanda-t-on.

« Et bien, Bella partage des moments avec chacun de nous. Elle fait du 'tennis' avec Emmett, elle dessine avec ma mère, 'joue' aux échecs avec Jasper, joue à cache-cache dans les magasins avec moi-même si ce n'est pas tellement voulu. Elle pique souvent la blouse à mon père pour ausculter les chatons, écoute Edward lui lire des histoires et jouer pour elle. Elle coiffe souvent Rosalie et Edward… Enfin, elle a de très bonnes relations avec tout le monde… » Souris-je avant que Bella marmonne un « Barbie… » Et je ris nerveusement.

« Pouvons-nous poser des questions à Bella ? » Demanda Mr. Bern.

J'acquiesçais et Bella se redressa. Durant environ un quart d'heure elle fut la vedette, l'attention ne fut tourné que sur elle. Elle avait beaucoup gloussé, chantonné, rigolé, crié mais peu parlé… Bella…

On lui avait posé beaucoup de questions mais elles portaient presque toutes sur ses hobbies, ses relations avec nous et sur Nana… Mon exposé ne ressemblait à rien mais Mr. Bern posait lui aussi des questions alors, je sentais le 18/20 arrivé à très grand pas !

La fin du cours devait sonné dans une dizaine de minutes et il était temps pour Bella de donner son cours sur 'la Danse de la Victoire !'. Elle se leva sur le bureau et demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

« Bon, alors, on se mets tous debout ! » Sourit-elle.

Il y eu quelques résistants mais elle leur balança avec toute l'indifférence qu'il puisse y avoir sur Terre : « Bah, tant pis pour vos casiers ! ». Beaucoup avaient rit et tout le monde était debout en cinq petites secondes.

« On pli un peu les genoux... On pli les bras ! On sert les poings… On bouge le popotin et on lève les bras mais ils restent pliés ! Sinon c'est pas bien ! Et on les redescend et on les remontes et on continu ! » Rit-elle en faisant les mouvements.

Tout le monde était mort de rire mais faisait quand même les mouvements. J'aurais presque pleuré de rire en voyant Mr Bern s'acharner à garder fière allure ou plutôt à garder ses lunettes et sa perruque en place, alors qu'il faisait les mouvements de Bella…

EdwardPOV

Qui avait eu la brillante idée de vouloir savoir si une fonction était homographique, inverse, linéaire, ou je ne sais quel autre type ? Qui avait eu 'ingénieuse idée de vouloir connaître l'air d'un cylindre, d'un carré, d'un rectangle ou d'un triangle isocèle ? Pourquoi vouloir savoir si oui ou non, il y a un lien entre le fait que le nombre d'usines polluantes dans une ville et que le taux de naissance baisse ? Je ne savais pas et je ne le saurais peut-être jamais…

« Eward ? Tu sais faire les couettes-couettes ? » Me demanda la petite voix de Bella. Je savais qu'elle utilisait SA moue et que, de toute façon, j'allais dire 'oui' et qu'elle finirait l'heure sur mes genoux…

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait.

Je regardais mon prof de math s'acharnait à expliquer à un élève que si une fonction est homographique, elle n'est pas inverse, tandis que Bella le regardait avec de grands yeux. Ses couettes-couettes finit, elle s'accrocha à la table et laissa sa tête tomber sur sa Nana, allongée sur ma feuille d'exercice. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était malade et que je devais aller lui faire prendre l'air… Je gagnerais peut-être un quart d'heure de répit dans mon éternité…

Au lieu de ça, je jouais avec les couettes de Bella, humant l'odeur de fraise qui s'en dégageait. Bella releva la tête et commença à fouiller dans ma trousse. Elle disait que mon crayon à papier n'était pas aussi beau que celui de Jasper et que mon stylo plume n'était pas aussi doux que celui de Rosalie… Et alors ? Pourquoi devrais-je mettre des plumes sur mon stylo-plume ? Elle finit par dire que ma gomme était la plus belle et que ma règle était la plus mignonne… Merci Bella

Au lieu d'écouter l'ensemble des pensées des personnes partageant mon cours, je me concentrais sur Bella. Elle se repassait sa journée, insistant sur les bons moments et revenait à la réalité, traitant mon prof de vieux ou encore de fou… J'appris qu'une jeune fille m'avait dessiné dans les toilettes mais que Bella avait arrangé cela. J'appris aussi que la danse de la Victoire était connue de la classe d'Alice et que Rosalie avait des photos compromettantes de moi dans son agenda…

« Tu écouteras des musiques avec moi après ? » Me demanda Bella, dessinant sur ma feuille d'exercice.

« Oui, mais on prend tes CDs cette fois-ci. » Souris-je.

La collection de Bella était moins importante que la mienne mais tout aussi exceptionnelle. Je ne me lassais pas d'écouter ses CDs sur son tourne-disque. Elle qui pensait que c'était bon à jeter… J'avais faillis faire une crise cardiaque ! Rien qu'à voir tout ses vignils et ses vieux CDs… J'en souriais niaisement !

« D'accord ! Et après, j'irai voir les chats et je piquerai la blouse à papa… » Dit-elle malicieusement.

Futur vétérinaire ? Ce serait une première pour les Cullens…

« Mr Cullen ? Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ? » Me demanda mon professeur de math, désespéré par l'élève qui était au tableau… En même temps il n'avait pas qu'à envoyer des Littéraires résoudre des systèmes…

« Oui monsieur, il faut utiliser la formule αβ'-α'β. »

« Merci… » Soupira-t-il en se retournant vers le tableau et commençant à pleurer mentalement à la vue du travail que cet élève avait fait…

« T'as raison ! Il est un peu Béta lui… » Me sourit Bella et je ris avec elle.

_Point de Vue Extérieur _

Les deux derniers cours où Bella mit son petit nez furent un cours d'Histoire avec Alice et un cours de Biologie avec Edward.

Durant le cours d'Histoire, Bella et Alice papotèrent de tout et de rien et Alice finit par décrété qu'un bonne partie de cache-cache dans les magasins serait parfaite pour clore la semaine. Bella imaginait déjà la tête des femmes qui la verrait arrivé, toute essoufflée dans les cabines d'essayage et monté sur le petit banc pour fermer le rideau. Alice en eut la vision et elle rit. Bella ayant eut le même cours le matin même avec Jasper, frimait devant toute la classe en répondant aux questions de la prof, une copine à la liliciene surement

Alice finit par parler à Nana alors que Bella fouillait dans sa trousse, trouvant des bonbons, qu'elle mangea sous le regard amusé d'Alice.

Au contraire, pendant le cours de Biologie, Bella fut passionné et légèrement vexée quand Mr. Banner dit qu'elle était trop petite pour répondre… Edward lui disait que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'elle se débrouillait mieux que certains. Le moment culte de ce cours fut celui où Bella traita Mr. Banner de nucléotide et la classe de base azoté… Edward avait beaucoup rit et lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas des insultes mais seulement des constituants d'une macromolécule appelée ADN… Bella lui avait sourit en lui tapotant la joue lui disant que c'était pas grave… Edward s'était senti bien seul à ce moment là…

La trajet de retour à la villa se passa dans un calme religieux étant donné que Bella c'était endormi sur Jasper, alors qu'elle n'avait pas finit de lui faire des couettes-couettes.

Esmée avait eu un regard démentiel à la vue de sa chérie et l'avait directement mise au lit, la bordant plus qu'il n'en fallait et attendis qu'elle se réveille une heure plus tard, son petit ventre gargouillant. Elle lui raconta sa journée, omettant le fait qu'elle avait mangé des bonbons et des frites… Et surtout pas son gâteau au chocolat… Elle raconta chaque détails, chaque cours, chaque discutions. Esmée était passionnée par les dires de ce petit être et la recoucha de bonne heure, après le câlin à chacun des Cullen et le bisou de Papa.

**Fin Flash Back**

AlicePOV

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour le fait que c'était bien… Mais… Je ne le ferais qu'à une seule condition… » Souris-je sadiquement à Emmett, qui leva un sourcil.

Il ne fallait pas que Bella prenne cette habitude… Non, seulement une fois tout les trois mois… C'était raisonnable !

Bella attendait la suite, scrutant mes prunelles de ses billes chocolat. J'avais trouvé la chose ultime qu'aucun des garçons n'oserait faire…

« ALICE MARY BRANDON WITHLOCK CULLEN ! Si tu oses introduire cette idée dans la petite tête de ma fille, de ta sœur, je te promets que tu n'aura plus aucune carte de crédit valable pendant un mois ! » Hurla Esmée en montant les escaliers, Edward à ses trousses. Maudit conducteur de Volvo…

Bon et bien… Tant pis… Je laissais à Esmée le soin de dire à Bella pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas revenir au Lycée avant un bon moment… Je sortais de la chambre en emenant Bella avec moi. J'entendis les garçons échanger quelques paroles :

« C'était quoi sa condition ? » Demanda Emmett

« Elle voulait que… Toi, moi et Jasper… Expliquions comment on fait les bébés à Bella… » Répondit Edward et je pouvais presque voir sa grimace.

« Dur… » Dit Emmett.

* * *

**Alors ? =)**

**J'avoue que si je devais apprendre à une petite fille comment on fait les bébés... Sachant que l'on esty vampire depuis plus d'une cinquantaine d'année pour le plus jeune... Et les troisd ensemble en plus xD**

**Petite Alice... Sadique ? :D**

**M'enfin, J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu :)**

**Merci de l'avoir lu :)**

**_O°o°O°o°O_**

**_Khyti :P_**


	14. Adepte de blagues, Maître Emmett est là!

_Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous et à toutes =)_

_Je voulais vous poser une petite question pour mon **chapitre 10** :D_

_Alors, je vais commencer à faire grandir notre little Bella :)_

_J'ai l'intention de vous la montrer sous différentes aspect... Tout le monde est déj passer par la case : _Wesh_, _Gothique, Peace & Love, Intello_... _

**_J'aimerais vous montrer comment Bella à vécu ses périodes là ;)_**

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) _**

_A bientôt et Gros Bisoux_

_O°o°O°o°O_

**Khyti :P**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Adepte des blagues, Maître Emmett est là… :)**

_Point de vue Esmée _

« Niark, Niark, Niark ! » Entendis-je.

Je souris et continuais ma vaisselle, secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespérée.

Voila maintenant un peu plus de 3ans que nous avions adopté Bella. Cette petite fille de maintenant 6ans 4mois et 14jours nous faisait toujours autant tourner en bourriques… Elle venait de commencer sa première année à l'école primaire et cela l'avait aidé à effacer les quelques brides de timidité qu'avait Bella… Depuis, elle faisait les 400 coups avec Emmett. Ce dernier avait totalement changé Bella… Elle le suivait comme son modèle… Pauvre enfant… :)

« Aaaahhh » Cria hystériquement Bella, gloussant entre deux inspirations.

Nous savions tous que cela était une fausse alerte… Le premier qui tomberait dans le piège et accourait dans le salon était sur de se faire prendre… Emmett et Bella feraient tout pour que quelqu'un descende… Mais nous étions entraînés ! Nous ne flancherions pas !

« Mamounette ? » Sanglota Bella, et je pouvais imaginer sa petite moue et ses yeux brillants alors qu'en faite elle voulait me tester !

Heureusement pour moi, le mur du salon et mes yeux rivés sur la petite assiette bleue que je tenais m'aidaient.

« Bon, tant pis – reniflement-, je vais faire du SHOPPING toute seule… » Dit-elle d'une petite voix triste.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait utilisé cette petite voix, Jasper avait accepté de ranger sa chambre à sa place… Elle était douée, très douée ! Emmett faisait un parfait et dangereux maître…

Il ne fallait pas qu'Alice laisse ses envies de shopping la contrôler ! Il fallait qu'elle résiste ! Autant que moi en entendant cette petite voix…

« Je vais prendre la jolie voiture de mon Eward à moi ! » Jugea-t-elle bon de dire, alors que l'on entendait de petits bruits de clés dans l'air.

L'Aston Martin Vanquish d'Edward était son bien le plus précieux, même son piano passait pour un vulgaire objet à côté. Bella connaissait les points faibles de chacun… Elle était diabolique… Ma petite chérie ! (**NdA : Mdr ?**)

« Personne veut venir avec moua ? » Demanda-t-elle tristement, ses petits mots résonants contre les parois de la grande Villa, me heurtant en plein cœur.

Je priais pour que Jasper ne flanche pas et que les sentiments de rejet et de tristesse que Bella devait lui envoyer n'allaient pas le faire devenir fou et qu'il craque…

« Rouziie ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais… » Renifla-t-elle.

Oh mon dieu ! Il avait osé ! Jamais Bella n'avait joué à ça avec Rosalie… Emmett ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent… Il avait osé… Maintenant, Rosalie devait être en train s'arracher les cheveux pour ne pas donner toute la liberté à son instinct maternel… Emmett allait payer pour ça… Et le pauvre allait s'en souvenir toute son éternité ! C'est moi qui vous le dis !

On entendit de petits pas aller vers la porte d'entrée, puis un soupire. La poignée de la porte s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Au revoir… » Dit lentement Bella alors que la porte d'entrée se refermait.

Alors, accompagnée par un troupeau de vampires stressés, je partis en direction du salon.

« Cheese ! » Cria Emmett, un énorme sourire idiot accroché sur son visage alors qu'un flash nous irritait les yeux…

Un grognement uni se fit entendre et Emmett hurla de rire. Alors la petite porte d'entrée s'ouvra sur ma petite chérie, gloussant un peu, le visage couvert de rougeurs… Qu'allais-je faire de ces deux là ?

Bella s'approcha de moi et leva les bras pour que la prenne dans mes bras, ce que je fis. Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et me sourit. Elle sortit les clés de l'AMV d'Edward de la petite poche ventrale de sa robe et les tendis à un Edward crispé. Il les reprit et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

« Je t'en achèterais une… En attendant, personne ne touche à ma voiture… » Dit Edward, replaçant ses clés sur le porte-clés accroché au mur.

« Une verte ! » Rit Bella avant de se tourner vers Alice. « On ira quand même faire les magasins… Avec Rouzie parce que on s'aime ! » Sourit-elle à Rosalie.

Cette dernière était en train d'enguirlander Emmett et se retourna vers Bella pour lui sourire, avant de continuer à mettre son mari plus bas que terre… Il l'avait mérité… Pas vrai ?... Oui…

« Et puis, c'était drôle… » Sourit Bella et tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel. « Je mettrais la photo dans ma chambre… A côté de celle où Mémett mange du chocolat et celle où Alice porte une salopette trop grande ! » Suggéra-t-elle et tout le monde se souvint de ce mur de la honte…

« En attendant, il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses tes devoirs, non ? » Demandais-je à Bella alors qu'elle commençait à bouder.

« Mouii… » Soupira-t-elle, comme si le poids du monde était tombé sur ses frêles épaules.

**O°o°O**

« Mamounette chérie que j'aime de tout mon cœur que j'aime ? » Me demanda Bella alors que j'allais lui chercher un verre d'eau.

« Oui, mon ange ? »

« Tu connais Chuck Nourice ? » Me demanda-t-elle, souriant malicieusement à ses pâtes.

« Chuck Norris ? » Rectifiais-je et elle acquiesça. « Et bien… Pas tant que ça… » Dis-je pas tellement sur de moi.

« Tu savais qu'il avait déjà compté jusqu'à l'infini ? » Me demanda-t-elle. « Deux fois ! » S'écria-t-elle, un air fasciné dans les yeux.

« Qui t'as dis ça ? » Demandais-je perplexe.

« Mémett et son copain gogol ! » Sourit-elle, alors que Jasper ricanait dans le salon, cachant son visage dans un livre.

« Google ? » Rectifiais-je, amusée de son étourderie.

« Ouais ! Il est trop fort lui… Et même que tu sais quoi ? Chuck Nourice il arrive à faire un tour entier en balançoire ! »

« Il est très fort, ma chérie… Mais tu ne vas pas essayer de faire comme lui, hein ? » Demandais-je d'une voix anxieuse.

« Non, c'est Mémett qui veut prouver qu'il est le plus fort… » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Et tu sais, les Télétubbies, avant c'était les Power Rangers mais entre temps ils ont rencontrés Chuck Nourice ! » M'expliqua-t-elle, avec un air sérieux.

« J'irais voir Emmett tout à l'heure… Il faut que l'on parle de certaines choses… » Marmonnais-je, plus pour moi-même.

« Il est en train de regarder le ciel… Parce que quand Chuck Norris regarde le ciel, le ciel se cache ! »

**O°o°O**

« On va faire une blague à Papa… » Rit Bella en me prenant la main, nous menant au salon. Je me laissais faire, désireuse de savoir qu'elle genre de farce Bella et Emmett étaient prêt à faire à leur père… « Je vais faire croire à Papa que le jardinier que tu as engager est très beau avec son short en jean… » M'expliqua-t-elle en me faisant m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon.

« Pardon ? » Demandais-je, vraiment pas emballée par l'idée de faire croire à mon mari que j'avais un amant… Ou tout ce qui s'en approche…

« C'est pour voir si Papa il va être tout rouge de jalousie ! » Dit-elle, les sourcils haussaient comme si c'était la chose la plus normale sur Terre…

« Ouais ! Imagine que toutes les petites infirmières qui travaillent avec lui n'arrêtent pas de lui courir après… Et tu connais Carlisle… Son charme nous rend toutes choses ! » Gloussa Emmett, d'une voix sur aigue…

Je grognais, je savais que mon mari était bel homme… J'étais sa femme depuis plus de quatre-vingts ans quand même… Aucune infidélité et toujours amoureux… Pourquoi tentais-je de me rassurer ? Raah !

« Tu diras qu'on t'as forcé ! » Sourit Bella alors qu'elle montait sur mes genoux, prenant un air innocent avec sa grosse tétine dans la bouche… Il ne manquait plus que…

« Tiens Nana… N'oublie pas de la prendre avec toi quand tu iras lui faire son câlin. » Lui dit Emmett, lui fourrant l'énorme lapin blanc dans les bras.

Emmett alla s'asseoir, ou plutôt s'affaler, sur son fauteuil, regardant sur les différentes chaines si quelque chose pouvait l'intéressait.

Les dix minutes attendant le moment précis où l'homme de ma vie rentrerait à la maison furent les plus longues de toute mon éternité… Je stressé tellement, priant tantôt pour que cela passe vite et que tout ce finisse et priant pour qu'il prenne son temps et que tout cela ne commence jamais…

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » Dit joyeusement Carlisle, me souriant. Mais qu'elle cruche ! Pourquoi avais-je accepté ça ?

_Chercher pas loin… D'abords, tu n'as pas accepté et deuxièmement, t'es accros aux petits yeux doux de ta fille… _

« Coucou Papa ! » Chantonna Bella alors qu'elle se laisser glisser par terre pour aller s'accrocher à la jambe de son Père.

« Ma petite chérie ! »

« T'as beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle, montrant un réel entrain à connaître la journée de Carlisle.

« Et bien… Oui, ma journée a été bien remplie… » Sourit-il, ne voulant pas effrayer sa fille en lui disant qu'aujourd'hui, son papa avait dû replacer l'os d'une jambe ou faire une transplantation ou que sais-je encore…

« Maman aussi elle a eut une journée bien remplie ! » Sourit-elle et Emmett rit dans sa barbe. Oh mon dieu… Que quelqu'un abriais-je mes souffrances !

« Oh, d'accord… Rien d'anormal… Maman travaille toujours beaucoup… » Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Pas ma faute si j'aime faire le ménage et du jardinage ! Et puis, Nana me tient compagnie ! Jardinage… (**NdA : Elle ne verra plus jamais ce terme comme avant xD**)

Bella secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un sourire sous sa tétine. Elle colla Nana contre sa joue et mit une petite main sur la joue de Carlisle, l'air compatissant. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Il y a un nouveau monsieur qui fait le jardin… Il est comme une grosse tablette de chocolat et il porte un short rikiki… » Dit-elle en lui montrant un petite longueur entre son pouce et son index… Dieu misère…

« Comment ça ? » Demanda mon cher et tendre, fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bah, c'était avant de goûter… Le monsieur il arrachait les mauvaises herbes… Même quand y en avait pas ! Il était trop fort ! » Fit ma fille, regardant son père dans les yeux alors que je voulais m'enterrer pour le reste de mon existence.

« Alors c'est pour ça que je devais aller chasser pendant une heure ou deux ? » Commença à dire Emmett, visiblement outré de ces affreux dires… Pfff…

« Esmée ? » Demanda Carlisle, l'air penné, les yeux brillants et suppliants… Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

« Oh ! Montres lui le short ! Il est tout petit ! » Gloussa Bella alors que je n'y comprenais plus rien…Quel short ?

« Allez, fait pas ta timide maintenant que tout le monde sait… » Dit Emmett alors qu'il sortait un short en jean ridiculement petit d'un pli du canapé où j'étais assise… Miséricorde !

« Carlisle je… » Commençais-je avant de voir un flash traverser le salon et un énorme « CHEESE » lancé par Emmett.

« Papounet ! Tu vas être sur le mur de la honte ! » Sourit Bella à Carlisle, comme s'il venait de gagner dix millions de dollars au loto…

Carlisle semblait perdu, le regard fixé sur le bout de tissu que tenait Emmett… Il finit par rire nerveusement et poser Bella par terre, la remerciant de cet honneur. Il me sourit d'un sourire crispé et alla dans son bureau… Et merde…

Je piquais le short à Emmett et partait en direction du bureau de mon mari.

« Tu vas où Maman ? » Demanda Bella alors qu'elle était dans les bras d'un Emmett au sourire idiot.

« Me faire pardonner ma chérie… Me faire pardonner… » Souris-je.

« Avec le short ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'air perdue.

« Oui… » Souris-je et je rajoutais à voix basse, plus pour moi, « Rien qu'avec le short… »

* * *

**Voilà :)**

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont confirmer l'idée que faire grandir Bella était une bonne idée, merci :)**

**Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? **

**Notre Bella a maintenant 6ans ! **

**A partir de ce chapitre, nous ferons, enfin, je fairais mes chapitres aec une bella veillissant de 2 ans à chaque fois =)**

**Le prochain chapitre, nous aurons une Bella de 8 ans et j'espère qu'elle ne va pas vous décevoir ! :)**

**A bientot Gros Bisoux ! **

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti !**


	15. Complexes !

_Bonjour/Bonsoir =)_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Cela m'a fait super super plaisir ! _

_L'idée de faire un chapitre = un an s'est beaucoup montrée, alors je fairais comme ça :) _

_Pour vous remercier de toutes vos Reviews sur le chapitre précédent, je vais écrire un nouveau chapitre cet après-midi et je le posterai ce soir ;p_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

_Merci encore et donc j'arrive avec une petite Bella de 7 ans ! :D_

_Je vous laisse cogiter pour savoir ce qui va lui arrive ;D_

_(Sadique ! :O ) Mdr_

_Bisounours et à ce soir :)_

**_O°o°O°o°O_**

**_Khyti ;o_**

* * *

_**J'avoue qu'il est ridiculement petit ce chapitre**** :/**_

_**Mdr**** ^^"**_

_**Dsl, c'est de la mauvaise qualité ****^^'**_

**_Différents POV seront présentés ci-dessous =)_**

_**Je fairais mieux la semaine prochaine**** :P**_

**Chapitre 11 : Complexes ?**

_Point de vue Carlisle_

Ce week-end là, je le passais avec ma famille. Il y avait de cela quatre ans, nous serions tous partis chasser. Mais désormais, nous restions tous à la villa, profitant de l'enfance de ma dernière fille Bella. Ma fille, alors âgée de sept ans, avait fini par se rendre compte qu'Emmett n'était plus tellement un modèle permanent… Surtout après qu'il soit rentré, un jour, sa chemise tachée de sang… De la peinture pour Bella, bien évidemment… Enfin, depuis, nous avions une nouvelle facette de Bella, la petite fille fan de ses grandes sœurs… Ce qui pouvait poser quelques problèmes tout de même…

« Papou ? » Me demanda Bella alors qu'elle m'avait demandé un rendez-vous dans mon bureau.

Elle était assise sur une chaise, en face de ce dernier. Sa petite robe à carreaux bleu et blanc, accompagnée d'un motif d'étoile sur le ventre, était en train de se faire triturer par ses petites mains anxieuses. Elle releva ses yeux chocolat vers moi, essayant de sourire au travers de sa grimace.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider Bella ? » Demandais-je.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à rire nerveusement. Elle passa une petite main dans ses cheveux et ses yeux captèrent un point imaginaire derrière moi.

« Est-ce que je suis jolie ? Parce que Alice et Rosalie, elles sont très belle et… Peut-être que je suis pas jolie… » Dit-elle boudant un peu.

Voila quels genre de problèmes nous avions… Le charme vampirique d'Alice et Rosalie avait causé un sentiment de complexité chez Bella. Je pouvais toujours remercier le ciel qu'elle n'ait pas eu ce sentiment là plus tard, vers seize ans, elle aurait pu fuguer… Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des complexes physiques d'une jeune fille/femme… Que devais-je répondre à ça ? Je pouvais toujours évincer la question et lui faire dire ce qui lui fait penser qu'elle n'est pas jolie… Mon dieu que c'était compliqué d'avoir une petite fille ! Ou une fille tout court… Quoi qu'Emmett était un cas bien compliqué lui aussi… Je m'égare…

« Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas jolie ? » Demandais-je l'air professionnel.

« Bah, regardes Rosalie et Alice et après… Bah regardes-moi… C'est pas très compliqué… » Soupira-t-elle.

« Et bien, je ne vois pas de problème… Qu'ont-elles de plus que toi ? »

« De beaux yeux dorés, de beaux cheveux et… Elles ne sont pas des planches à pain ! »

Des planches à pain… Je ne connaissais pas l'expression…

« Mais, c'est normal Bella… Rosalie et Alice sont plus âgées que toi, donc leurs corps ont subis des changements que ton corps subira plus tard. Il te suffit d'attendre encore quelques années, tu verras. » Lui souris-je alors qu'elle fronçait un peu les sourcils. « Et, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es la plus jolie petite fille que je n'ai jamais vu ! »

« Tu dis ça parce que je suis ta fille… » Marmonna-t-elle avant de descendre de sa chaise et contourner mon bureau pour me faire un bisou. « Mais c'est pas grave ! » Sourit-elle avant de s'échapper par la porte.

« Bella… » Soupirais-je en souriant.

**O°o°O**

_Point de vue Alice_

« Tu sais ma chérie, tu es une Cullen ! Alors, aucune chance pour que tu ne sois pas magnifique ! » Souris-je à une Bella tourmentée, la bouche pleine de mini cookies.

« Mais regardes ! Je fais que manger du chocolat et j'ai de grosses fesses ! » Pleurnicha-t-elle en remplissant encore plus sa bouche d'aliments chocolatés.

« Tu n'as pas de grosses fesses ! Emmett, lui, a de grosses fesses ! » Souris-je.

« C'est un garçon… Et regardes ! Même avec des chaussettes dans ma robe, on dirait une planche à pain ! » Balbutia-t-elle, regardant dans sa robe, faisant tomber de petites chaussettes en dessous de sa chaise.

« Mais tu n'as pas besoin de chaussettes dans ta robe… Tu sais, c'est pas très important d'avoir une grosse poitrine… » Dis-je fièrement.

« Mouais… » Bouda Bella alors qu'elle enfourner encore plus de choses dans sa bouche. « Mais j'aurais jamais de chéri… Et Edward me regarde même pas ! C'est trop triste ! »

« Edward ne regarde jamais personne… Il n'empêche que toi, tu as encore du temps pour te faire un chéri ! Le pauvre devrait passer entre les mains de tes frères et Carlisle… Et Rosalie et moi et Maman… Le pauvre… » Ris-je.

**O°o°O**

_Point de vue Jasper_

C'était assez frustrant de ressentir le besoin d'avoir une plus grosse poitrine… Très étrange… Bella venait citer à qui le voulait, ou pas, tout ses défauts, qu'ils soient physiques ou caractériels… Et je n'arrivais même pas à lui faire passer ce cap… Mon don servait vraiment à rien des fois…

« Jasper, toi qui es beau, grand et a un jugement neutre, peux-tu dire à Bella comment tu la trouves ? » Me demanda Alice alors qu'elle arrivait dans le salon avec Bella dans ses petits bras.

Bella boudait et me regardait avec de petits yeux.

« Et bien, en tant que juge neutre, je dirais que cette jeune fille est tout simplement magnifique… » Dis-je avec un sourire alors que Bella ouvrait la bouche avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Il a dit 'simplement' ! Je suis Banale ! » Pleurnicha Bella et je récoltais un regard noir de la part d'Alice. Dieu que les femmes sont compliquées !

« Si tu veux, on va aller nous faire toutes belles et leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas BANALES ou encore des PLANCHES A PAIN ! » Dit Alice à Bella en pesant ses mots.

Bella, qui avait sa lèvre inferieur sortie, acquiesça et elles montèrent à l'étage.

« Traumatisant… » Rit nerveusement Edward en rentrant dans le salon. « C'est fou ce que peux penser une petite fille à cet âge là… »

« Hm… Pas aussi traumatisant que ce qu'elle me fait ressentir… » Grimaçais-je.

« J'avoue… » Sourit-il et il alla se positionner derrière son piano.

« Ray Charles… » Murmurais-je en retournant à mon livre.

« Pamela ! » Rit Edward avant de décamper alors que le coursait.

**O°o°O**

_Point de vue Rosalie _

Enfermées dans la salle de bain depuis deux bonnes heures, les femmes Cullen se préparaient à en mettre pleins la vue aux Hommes… Cullen bien sûr !

« Et donc, après tout ça, je vais être très magnifique ? » Redemanda Bella pour la cinquantième fois.

« Tu es et as toujours était magnifique ! » Sourîmes.

« Mouais… M'enfin, c'est pas vous qui êtes célibataires ! Je vais finir vieille fille ! » Grogna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Nous nous sourîmes et aider Bella à mettre une nouvelle robe. Celle-ci était particulièrement belle. Dans les tons Bleu clair et Chocolat, faisant ressortir les reflets roux des boucles de Bella. Elle était magnifique ! (NdA : Lien sur profile :D )

« Alors on est toutes belles ? » Demanda Bella, boudant à son reflet, faisant bouger le bas de sa robe.

« Oui, mais toi encore plus ! » Dit Alice, sautillant jusqu'à elle.

« Mouais… »

Bien vite nous nous trouvions dans le salon, dans les bras de son amant ou prétendus futur chéri. Edward commentait souvent la robe de Bella et complimentait cette dernière. Elle rougissait souvent mais semblait avoir passé ce cap. Et pour tout dire, il est vrai qu'elle était magnifique dans cette robe !

**O°o°O**

_Point de vue Extérieur_

Bella retrouva une vie à peu près normale après ce cap, vivant de chocolat et de câlins. Elle s'affirma à l'école et ne se dénigrait plus à la villa. Les descentes de pots de glaces ne baissèrent pas pour autant mais le nombre de sortie Shopping augmentèrent au plus grand bonheur d'Alice.

Mais il arrive un temps où les choses dérapent et que tout bascule… Un temps où vous regrettez de ne pas pouvoir avoir le contrôle sur votre fille/ sœur. Un temps où même Minou arrête de ronronner pour entendre le désespoir de Carlisle. Un temps où Emmett prend un air sérieux… Ou presque. Un temps où Edward se sent tout seul… Enfin… Un temps où Rosalie se décide à parler avec Bella de différentes choses…

Bella se tenait devant sa famille, dans le salon. Ces derniers attendaient patiemment que Bella parle, étant donner que les pensées de Bella étaient tellement embrouillées qu'Alice et Edward ne pouvaient rien prévoir. Jasper était stressé et triturait ses mains, reflet de Bella, qui n'osait regarder personne d'autre que ses chaussures.

Elle se décida à lever la tête et rougit instantanément. Elle prit une longue inspiration et dit d'une toute petite voix :

« J'ai un amoureux… »

* * *

**Pour une petite fille de 7 ans, j'avais pas trouvé grand chose alors l'idée du COMPLEXE est venue me voir... Et j'ai pas marhander longtemps ^^"**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^" Même si il est pas du tout long :/**

**M'enfin, je me rattraperais mercredi prochain =)**

**A bientot ! Bisounours !**

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti :p**


	16. Anniversaire !

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le chapitre 12 d'Adoption COMPLET ! :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien que la fin passe un peu vite ^^'**

**J'imagine que je ferais des déçu, c'est écrit d'avance, mais je m'explique à la fin :)**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture et A Bientôt ! :)**

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti ;D**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Anniversaire ! :)**

_Emmett POV_

Aujourd'hui, 13 Septembre, j'allais rencontré le prétendant de ma petite sœur... Depuis qu'elle nous avait jeté cette bombe en pleine figure, j'attendais cette occasion avec beaucoup d'impatience. Le fourbe n'avait pas rendu visite à ma Belly de toutes les vacances d'été... Le prétexte : Il n'a que huit ans et doit suivre ses parents en vacances chez sa grand mère...

_Pff... Moi à son âge, j'avais déjà quatre femmes et sept gosses !_

« Emmett... Arrête un peu de penser toutes ses... Bêtises... C'est complétement débile et... Impossible ! » Soupira Edward depuis le premier.

« On fait ce qu'on peut... » Soupirais-je.

Il était 5h04 et je ne trouvais rien de plus intéressant à faire que de m'imaginer la petite chose qui servait « D'amoureux » à ma petite sœur.

Il allait arriver pour 15h30, accompagné d'une farandole de petit gnomes, croyant passer une bonne journée et souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Bella.

_Mais il se fourrait un doigt dans l'œil ! _

Nous, hommes Cullen, allions le courser, le traquer pour lui faire sortir les vers du nez ! On lui fera prier sur la tombe de sa grand-mère ou alors arrière grand-mère qu'il ne fera jamais souffrir notre Bell's !

Un sourire sadique prend place sur mon visage alors que j'imagine le petit garçon pendu par les pieds, pleurant le jupon de sa mère...

Tiens... Il faudrait que j'aille chasser moi... Un petit grizzli... Ou deux... Et je les dépècerais et l'accrocherais sur la porte avec un petit mot pour Monsieur l' « amoureux »...

**O°o°O**

« Non...Nana...Non...Pas...Non...Oui...Non...Chocolat... » Divaguais Bella alors qu'Esmée lui caressais les cheveux.

Il était désormais 9h36 et il était temps pour Belly de quitter ses petits songes. Après avoir fait une partie de 'Pierre,Papier, Ciseaux' avec le reste de la famille, Carlisle gagna le droit de réveiller Bella. Le chanceux ! Il partit dans le salon et revint deux secondes plus tard, armée de l'instrument de torture par excellence... La Plume !

Il s'approcha du lit de sa fille, évitant les regards noirs que les peluches lui jetaient, contourna la raquette au sol, enjamba le sac à dos rempli de billes, évita l'unique rayon solaire qui entrer dans la chambre, ajusta la pile de feuille qui allait tomber au moindre contact sur le petite banc qui finissait le lit de Bella et arriva enfin à se trouver face aux pieds de Bella.

« Il est doué... » Murmurais-je pour moi-même, mais ma remarque fut approuvée par le reste de la famille.

Alors que Carlisle soulevait un peu plus les couvertures de Bella, celle-ci roula sur le ventre, continuant à divaguer sur Nana et du Chocolat. Carlisle approcha délicatement la plume de la plante du pied droit de Bella. L'infime contact entre la peau et la plume réussit à la faire glousser. La petite chose se trémoussait sur son lit, inconsciente qu'une bande de vampire, qu'elle côtoyait depuis déjà six ans, la torturait seulement pour son propre plaisir !

_On est sadique ?... Naan ! :)_

La petite tête brune sortit des abimes des couvertures. C'est fou mais, à chaque fois que je voyais la tête de ma petite sœur, j'avais ce sourire idiot sur le visage... Rose me faisait souvent la remarque... Et Edward... Et Jasper... Enfin, tout le monde...

« Bonjour... » Nous salua la petite voix rauque et somnolente de Bella.

« Bon matin ma chérie. » Lui sourit Esmée.

Alice sautillait sur place... 'Patience est Vertu, ma chère !' eus-je envie de lui dire... Mais... Nan, c'est pas mon genre ! J'étais, à son image, en train de bouillir de l'intérieur, attendant le top départ pour hurler un 'JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE' à notre Belly Bell's...

Edward ricanait et Jasper était tendu à bloc... Le pauvre (**^^'**)... Je me tournais vers Carlisle, demandant silencieusement si, oui ou non, nous pouvions commencer. Il sourit à notre empressement et nous accorda cette requête. Alors, Alice et moi-même laissâmes sortir ce trop plein de retenue !

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE BELLA ! » Criâmes-nous en sautillant sur place.

« Aouw... Merci... » Gloussa Bella, frottant ses deux oreilles. Nous lui sourîmes et elle descendit du lit, récupérant ses pantoufles sous ce dernier. Elle nous fit un 'bisou bruyant' sur la joue à chacun et nous descendîmes tous. (**Nda : J'étais tentée d'écrire : « et nous descendîmes tous en bas. » Mais, j'en ai assez que certaines me traitent de 'Pléonasme'... Mdr ^^' **)

« Alors, prête pour cet après-midi ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Moui... On peut dire ça... » Sourit-elle.

**O°o°O**

Le périmètre étant sécurisé, je m'avançais à pas furtif vers l'objet que Demoiselle Bella m'avait demander de conquérir. Je pouvais entendre les femmes Cullen parler dans la cuisine. Carlisle était à l'hôpital mais rentrerait dans peu de temps. Jasper et Edward étaient dehors, discutant sur je ne sais trop quoi... Je descendais chaque marches avec précaution, adoptant le mode « chasseur » et tout mes instincts étaient aux aguets. La quête du Saint Graal pouvait bien se tenir face à la mienne !

Posant le pied sur le carrelage du salon, je m'empressais d'écouter si Rose, Alice et Esmée étaient toujours occupées.

« … Et c'est là qu'un gamin rentre chez lui avec un mal de ventre ou de tête... J'aurais l'air maline devant les parents ! Ils ne voudront jamais plus nous les confier... » Stressait Esmée.

Le seul qui a du soucis à ce faire, c'est mini-Don Juan...

Je me déplaçais vers le piano d'Edward, découvrant la petite table où se dressait fièrement toute sorte de contenant, verres, boissons et d'autre truc dont je ne pensais pas connaître l'existence...

Je repérais facilement l'objet épique et le fourrais dans ma poche arrière dans un bruit tout à fait horrible et pas du tout discret... Alors, a vitesse vampirique, je remontais à l'étage, atterrissant devant la porte de Bella. J'entrais, trouvant la magnifique petite brune en robe noire à pois blanc, le dessin d'une guitare de couleurs Blanche, Rouge, Noire et Bleu, cousue en travers de son ventre. Elle me regarda sérieusement et me demanda:

« Tu as la marchandise ? »

J'acquiesçais et elle s'avança vers son petit bureau sortant une pochette plastique d'un tiroir. Elle se retourna vers moi et nous troquâmes. Le sachet de 'Tagada' fut entamer rapidement et moi, j'avais récupéré toutes les photos du « Mur de la Honte » ! Longtemps, j'avais essayer de les récupéré pour les publier sur Internet ! Et désormais, je les avais !***Sourire Diabolique***

…

« Et maintenant ? » Gloussa Bella.

« Rose foncé... » Répondis-je, amusé.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Rose foncé... »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Rouge ! »

« Yes ! » Cria Bella avant de courir en bas pour montrer sa langue couverte de sucre et rouge pétante...

Le paquet de Tagada avait prit cher ! Mais bon, il fallait bien faire quelque chose en attendant les autres enfants et le 'Sérial-Lover...'. Je me faisais tout discret en descendant, prêt à me faire enguirlander comme jamais...

« Emmett McCarty Cullen ! Je t'avais demander de surveiller les sucreries, pas de les refourguer à Bella ! » S'exaspéra Esmée alors que Bella souriait innocemment.

« Bah... Fallait pas ! » Ris-je, vite accompagné par les petits gloussements de Bella.

Elle soupira de désespoir et l'ouverture de la porte fut une des raisons de l'augmentation du rythme cardiaque de Bella.

« Je suis rentré ! » S'exclama Carlisle, accrochant sa veste au porte manteau.

Bella alla lui faire un 'Poutou' et revînt vers moi, toute guillerette.

« Ils vont bientôt arriver, hein ? » Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait la porte.

« Ouais, dans, genre, dix minutes... »

« Okay ! »

**O°o°O**

Driiiiiiiing... Driiiiiiiing... Driiiiiiiiing...

« J'awive ! J'awive ! » Gloussa Bella en fonçant vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit à la hâte, dévoilant une petite rousse aux yeux verts accompagnée d'un homme blond aux yeux bleu, portant un gros paquet rouge. La petite aux tâches de rousseurs un peu partout, regardait l'intérieur de la maison d'un œil stupéfait. Elle intercepta mon regard et rougit furieusement.

_Et bien, Bella les choisis sur critères ses copines ? Elles vont former une secte... _

« Vicky ! » S'écria Bella en souriant à la dites 'Vicky'. « James. » Salua-t-elle respectueusement l'homme derrière. Ce dernier lui sourit.

« Salut Bella... » Répondit la petite rousse.

« Entrez ! Entrez ! »

Bella prit la veste de 'Vicky' et l'accrocha au porte manteau. James garda son manteau et demanda à Bella où était Esmée, juste après m'avoir salué d'un signe de la tête.

« Dans la cuisine. Oh, Vicky, il faut que je te présente à ma maman et à Alice et Rose ! »

'Vicky' se laissa entraîner dans la cuisine, me laissant seul dans le salon. J'allais partir rejoindre les gars dehors quand de petits coups se firent entendre. Bella ne venant pas, je soupirais et espérais que le gamin n'allait pas s'évanouir en me voyant ouvrir.

Derrière la porte se trouvait une minuscule blonde qui me faisait penser à Alice. Ses cheveux, coupés court, encadrés son visage rougit. Elle me regardait dans les yeux, les siens d'un gris pâle, et me sourit. Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, faisant trainer la grande poche qu'elle tenait parterre, et je compris que, elle, ne devait pas aimer le vent frais d'Automne... Je la fis entrer et lui pris sa veste.

« Merci... » Me dit-elle, un air poli sur le visage.

« Heu... De rien... »

Elle me sourit et j'étais hébété... Les gosses fuyaient devant moi...Enfin, normalement... Et cette toute petite blonde me souriait... Je ne comprendrais jamais les enfants...

« Bella, Heu... » Je lançais un regard interrogateur vers la petite et elle me glissa un petit 'Jane'. _Tiens, moi j'en connais une autre de 'Jane'... Mais, on ne peut pas faire de comparaison...Trop subtil ! Mdr (__**NdA :ou Mort tout court... :**__)_ « ...Jane est arrivée. »

« J'awive ! »

Bella embarqua la petite fille et James partit quelques secondes plus tard, disant à 'Vicky' qu'il allait retrouvé son... autre papa...

Les trois petite fille gloussaient gentiment, courant après 'Cacao' alors que j'allais m'éclipser dehors. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur la sonnette stridente de la porte...

Je soupirais et me retournais pour aller ouvrir la porte. Un petit brun était là, le doigt prêt à ré-appuyer sur le bouton, la bouche presque ouverte, me regardant avec de grand yeux. Un paquet bleu à pois verts étaient à côté de lui.

_Et bien voilà un gamin normal ! J'allais penser que j'avais un problème !_

« Heu... Bon-Bonjour... » Dit-il d'une voix un peu trop aiguë... Effrayé le môme ? :)

Je le salué d'un signe de tête et me décalait pour qu'il entre. Il accrocha lui-même sa veste au porte-manteau et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Il alla posé le cadeau avec les autres et revint vers la porte, rasant les murs... :)

« Bella ! Invité ! » Criais-je, récoltant un regard noir d'Esmée depuis la cuisine. Je lui souris et les trois fillettes arrivèrent et embarquèrent le petit brun dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le prénom...

Je me tournais vers la baie-vitrée, priant pour que ces quelques mètres, je les parcourent sans interruption. Je voyais bien Edward me regarder avec un sourire amusé, et Jasper parler à voix basse. Je grognais.

_Bande de lâcheurs !_

Rosalie entra dans le salon, portant une chose dans les mains... On en avait l'habitude maintenant... Un énorme gâteau... Au chocolat, _of course_ ! (**Bien sûr**)

Quand je voyais ma Rose dans un jean slim comme celui qu'elle portait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ronronner à l'intérieur ! C'était carrément indécent et j'aimais ça !

La magnifique blonde remarqua les va-et-vient que mes yeux faisaient sur son corps et me sourit d'une manière aguicheuse... Elle allait me tuer !

Driiiiiiiing ! Driiiiiiiing !

Je grognais et allait ouvrir à reculon, ne quittant ma Vénus des yeux. Elle repartit dans la cuisine et j'ouvrais la porte à l'avant dernier môme invité ! Bientôt à moi, le repos éternel... Ou pas -_-'

Le petit blond à lunettes rouges me faisait penser à Jasper ! Avec sa chemise à carreaux, ses cheveux mi-long, un air d'intello... Lui tout craché ! Au moment de me dire 'bonjour' il me tendit sa minuscule main et je lui serrais la main. Il reprit la lange boite enveloppée de papier orange avec lui et il entra, moi à sa suite. Il avait l'air chouette celui-là !

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demandais-je.

« Keelan. Et toi ? »

« Emmett »

« Cool... » Dit-il, l'air appréciateur... Énorme ce gosse !

« Bella ! Keelan est là ! »

La bande des quatre agrippa le blondinet et ils allèrent s'affaler sur un canapé, commençant à discuter de choses et d'autres... L' 'Amoureux' était-il déjà là ? Parmi ces deux jeunes bonhomme ? Je regardais le brun... Nan ! Il est trop peureux pour que Bell's l'ait remarqué ! Juste un ami... Puis le Blond... Bah, ça me dérangerais moins... Mais bon... Le cour des choses avait fait qu'il allait devoir me supporter ! Pauvre gamin :))))

Driiiiiiiing !

Ah, bah, on allait vite savoir si, oui ou non, le traître était déjà parmi nous ! J'allais ouvrir la porte et me figeais.

Des cheveux brun/roux en bataille, un air arrogant, un sourire en coin, les yeux verts... Oh. My. God !

_J'ai trouvé le mini-moi d'Edward !_

Je restais bouche-bée devant le gamin, m'attardant sur ses cheveux... Non de Dieu !

« Bonjour... » Dit-il, gêné, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Aargh !

« Heu... Salut... Heu... Vient... Entre... » Béguais-je. Il rentra et accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau, sortant une petite boîte d'une poche. Il regarda vers la cuisine et lança un signe de tête poli aux femmes Cullen, leurs yeux exorbités. Il posa la petite boîte avec le reste des cadeaux et s'avança vers les canapés. Il fit un signe de main à la petite troupe et alla poser un baiser sur la joue de Bella, qui rougit avec de glousser...

La baie-vitrée s'ouvrit sur Edward et Jasper qui parlaient avec animation. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué !

_Bande d'inattentifs !_

Ils daignèrent enfin regarder ce qui les entourait, suite à un raclement de gorge plus qu'indiscret de ma part. Jasper partit d'un rire franc et Edward haussa un sourcil, scannant son mini-moi comme s'il était la chose la plus bizarre au monde... En même temps...

« Oh ! Jasper, Edward, venez, que je vous présente ! Alors, voilà Victoria, Jane, Keelan, Dean (le brun chétif) et mon amoureux, Anthony ! »

_Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! Où est la caméra ? Nan, c'est plus drôle !_

« Enchanté... » Sourit Jasper, faisant rougir la rouquine.

« De même... » Dit Edward, soufflé.

_Bon et bien, annulation de la mission « Réglé son compte à Monsieur L'Amoureux... »_

_**O°o°O**_

« C'EST L'HEURE DES CADEAUX ! » Cria Alice, encore plus excitée que d'habitude.

Toute les petites têtes se levèrent et regardèrent le tas de paquet puis Bella. Nous étions TOUS dans le salon et attendions que Bella commence.

Elle reçu... de tout... Allant des vêtements aux jouets en passant par les bijoux et de l'électronique... Bella, à chaque cadeaux, comme chaque année, palissait et finissait par murmurer des 'Oh mon dieu' et des 'Oh, mais c'est trop !'... J'ai adoré le cadeau de Vicky pour Bella ! Un kit pour la meilleur tennis-woman de leur génération !... Bon ok ! Mais c'est pour bientôt !

_Vicky, tu viens de gagner un point dans la colonne de mon estime ! ;)_

Anthony lui avait offert un collier, un 'A' et un 'B' comme pendentifs... Mouais... On va dire que ça passe... (**Nda : Toujours plus Emmett... Toujours plus x**)

**O°o°O**

« Au revoir... On se voit Lundi, hein ? » Sourit Bella à Anthony alors que celui-ci allait partir.

« Ouais, devant notre arbre ! » Il sourit et elle rougit. C'était mignon... Elle ! Pas lui ! Enfin... Rah ! Il m'énerve à être parfait ! « Bye Bella... » Et allez, 'Hop', un nouveau baiser sur la joue... Elle va finir par s'évanouir... Et moi aussi...

« Bye... » Murmura-t-elle en le regardant monter dans la voiture de sa mère, cette dernière saluant Bella depuis la porte ouverte. « Voilà... La journée est finie... » Sourit-elle, satisfaite.

Elle retourna dans le salon et s'assit à côté de Jasper, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle était crevé la pauvre... Ses petits yeux se fermaient tout seul et elle bailla. Carlisle la monta dans sa chambre et Esmée alla la border.

Edward commença à jouer du piano et j'allumais ma XBOX360 pour me faire une partie de Mario Kart ! J'éteignais le son et jouais jusqu'à ce que 'Demain' arrive, avec lui, de nouvelles bêtises à faire avec ma Bell's !

* * *

**Voila Voila ^^"**

**Et là, toutes celles qui voulaient que Jacob soit son Amoureux sont dégoutée ^^"**

**Mais, oui, parce qu'il y a toujours un 'mais' ^^, Jacob va sur l'école de la réserve, donc, impossible qu'il soit son amoureux ! :)**

**Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois !**

**Peut-être plus tard, qui sait ? :D**

**M'enfin, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez =)**

**Reviews **

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti ;D  
**


	17. Chapter 13

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! **

**Voila le chapitre 13 d'Adoption ! :) Il était temps ^^'**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Si quelque chose vous déplaît, dîtes me le ! :)**

**M'enfin, Bonne Lecture à vous ! ;)**

**O°o°O**

**Khytiara**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **

_Esmée POV_

Il était temps... Grand temps... Mais j'avais peur... Peur que tout change... Tout mon monde pouvait s'écrouler...

Je regardais ma petite chérie peindre sur une grande toile. Bizarrement, son visage et ses bras avaient plus de peinture que sur la toile en elle-même... Ses petits yeux brillaient et son sourire était béat... Le même sourire qu'elle avait depuis que son 'Anthony' était rentré dans sa vie... C'était mignon mais la ressemblance que ce garçon avait avec Edward était assez étrange et déstabilisante... Mais enfin...

« Quel magnifique... C'est quoi au juste ? » Demanda Emmett à Bella.

« C'est un gros cœur qui montre tout l'amour que je portes à Anthony ! » Sourit Bella.

« Ah... Et... Heu... Y a pas de cœur pour moi ? » Emmett faisait semblant d'être profondément blessé, bien qu'il devait l'être un petit peu...

« Mais si ! Il est juste pas là... Je te le donnerai plus tard ! Avec tout le monde ! » Gloussa Bella, étalant plus de peinture rouge sur sa toile.

Bella et Anthony se vouait un amour innocent depuis déjà un an... Et j'étais, nous étions, plus que triste de la tournure des choses. Cela faisait deux ans que la population de Forks croyait que mes enfants étaient à l'université. Certes, ils auraient pu mais le fait de rester loin de leur petite sœur les affectait. Ce soir là, nous devions parler à Bella de notre prochain déménagement et lui dévoiler notre nature.

Je poussais un long soupir et me levais pour m'occuper, à la place de quoi j'aurais pu rester là à m'imaginer toutes les réactions de Bella suite à cette révélation...

Je me retrouvais facilement dans la cuisine, penchée vers le plan de travail, soutenue par mes coudes, faisant de petit rond sur la surface lisse et brillante. Je repensais aux premières années de Bella dans la villa... Ces jours-là insouciants... Ces jours de plus en plus parfaits...

**Flash Back**

**(**_Bella, 5ans_**)**

« Non ! »

« Siiiii! »

« Non ! »

« Siiiisiiiisiiii ! »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais ! De d'abord ! »

Je n'avais jamais vue de ma vie quelqu'un tenir aussi longtemps tête à Emmett. Bien que le sujet de leur débat soit complètement futile, je trouvais mignon la scène qui se présentait à moi.

Bella était debout devant Emmett, le menaçant de son petit index, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. Emmett, lui, la regardait de haut, les mains sur les hanches, un air grognon. C'était si mignon !

Bella finit par soupirer et ferma fort les yeux, croyant que cela lui donnerait surement un air plus sévère et avança d'un pas dans la direction d'Emmett.

« Je dis c'est vrai ! Alors c'est vrai ! C'est Jazzpair qui l'a dit ! »

« Jasper dit n'importe quoi ! Il y connait rien ! Moi je te dis, que c'est faux ! » Répliqua Emmett, ignorant la remarque fantôme que Jasper lui adressait depuis sa chambre.

« Et POUKOI ? » (**NdA: Et là, je souris en pensant à un certain délire avec Emmanuelle et Pauline dans un certain bus... x)** )

« Et bah... Et bah... Et bah parce que c'est comme ça ! C'est la nature ! On y peut rien ! » Sourit fièrement Emmett alors que Bella rouvrait les yeux, haussant un sourcil face à cette réponse.

« Je vais demander à Papa ! Non ! Même ! A maman ! »

Cette phrase sonnait comme la solution ultime, la clef du 'pourquoi du comment', La Solution avec un grand 'S'.

La petite tête brune de Bella, suivit de l'imposante carrure d'Emmett se tournèrent vers moi et j'eus droit à deux magnifiques moue suppliantes. J'étais partagée, j'aimais mes enfants autant les uns que les autres... Que devais-je faire?

« Alors maman ? Tu dis quoi ? » Demanda Bella, d'une voix toute douce.

« Rappel-moi de quoi vous parlez, s'il te plaît. »

« Et bah, chez l'escargot, c'est le papa ou la maman qui porte le bébé ? »

…

**(**_Bella, 3ans ¾_**)**

« Esmée, ma chérie ? »

Je me tournais vers Carlisle, souriante.

« Aurais-tu vu Bella ? » Reprit-il, un air troublé sur le visage.

Si j'aurais pu, j'aurais palis encore plus. Bella... Mon bébé était perdue ? Je passais à côté de lui, respirant l'air nous environnant, essayant de repérer où était ma chérie.

« Je n'arrive pas à la sentir... Son odeur est déjà présente partout dans la villa... » Paniquais-je. Je me retournais vers Carlisle qui acquiesçait sombrement.

Nous ne pouvions pas perdre Bella ! Nous étions dotés de sens améliorés et nous avions perdus une petite fille ! Ma petite Bella !

Les enfants étaient partis chasser et j'étais certaine d'avoir laisser Bella dans le salon, alors qu'elle jouait avec l'échiquier de Jasper, s'imaginant surement une nouvelle romance entre elle et un certain chevalier aux cheveux cuivrés. Comment avais-je pu être aussi irresponsable ?

« Carlisle ! Où est notre bébé ? Je l'avais laissée ici... Je... Je ne comprend pas... » Ma voix tremblait et je sentais comme une boule venir jouer dans mon ventre. De l'angoisse.

« On va la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver. » Me rassura Carlisle alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

Peu de temps après nous étions en train de passer le rez-de-chaussé au peigne fin, fouillant partout où ma Bella pourrait être.

C'est alors que je repensais à un détail. Mes pensées chamboulaient toute mon attention. Bella possédait un cœur ! Nous devrions entendre ses battements ! Mais je n'entendais que le bourdonnement de mes pensées affolées. Je respirais et expirais, me calmant et me concentrais sur les bruits qui m'entouraient.

P...P...P...

« Je l'entends ! Mais c'est vraiment difficile... Où peut-elle être ? » M'écriais-je, essayant de regarder dans tout les sens en même temps, une montagne d'angoisse dans ma voix.

_**Maman ! On t'appelle ! Maman ! On t'appelle ! Maman... **_commença à chantonner la voix de Bella, ma sonnerie de portable.

J'attrapais mon téléphone et commençais à faire les cents pas alors que j'attendais qu'Alice me donne une solution.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, elle doit être dans l'une des chambres ou en tout cas, au premier ! Et si tu n'entends pas très bien son cœur c'est que les murs sont insonorisés... Cependant, je ne vois pas quelle chambre... Mais surement celle d'Edward... » Me rassura Alice alors que je soupirais de bonheur, tournant la tête vers l'escalier.

« Merci, infiniment, ma chérie... Bonne fin de chasse... »

Je raccrochais et, Carlisle et moi, nous montâmes au premier. Carlisle prit le couloir de gauche et je pris l'autre. Je m'avançais discrètement de la chambre de Rose et Emmett et ouvrait la porte.

_Peut-être est-elle sous tout un tas de vêtement, jouant à se faire un igloo avec... Ou encore cachée sous le lit..._ pensais-je. Mais non, je n'entendais pas les battements de son cœur dans cette pièce.

Je refermais la porte, regardais si Carlisle avait finit d'inspecter la première chambre d'amis et me tournais vers la chambre de Bella, anormalement fermée...

Bella passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre... Mais jamais seule... C'était assez troublant au début mais enfin... Nous ne pouvions pas juger quelqu'un à cause de cela... Et surtout pas notre famille !

Je collais mon oreille à la porte en bois et finis par entrer pour constater que seules les peluches de Bella et Nana régnaient sur les lieux... D'ailleurs, Bella n'avait pas prise Nana... Étrange...

Bella n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni dans sa salle de bain, ni dans notre chambre, à Carlisle et moi, dans les différentes chambres d'amis et salles de bains. Il nous resté le dressing d'Alice et Rosalie et la chambre d'Edward...

« Je prend la chambre d'Edward et toi le dressing ? » Me demanda Carlisle.

J'acquiesçais et me dirigeais vers la troisième plus grande pièce de la maison, après le salon et la cuisine. Je n'étais pas certaine du fait que Bella soit dans cette pièce... Elle n'y allait que pour faire plaisir à Alice et Rose... Même si elle y passait de bons moment, cette pièce ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça... Et pourtant...

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je surprenais ma Bella assise au milieu des vêtements, tournant la tête de-ci de-là.

« Ma chérie ? » Murmurais-je, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

Bella tourna sa petite tête brune vers moi et elle fit une petite grimace derrière sa sucette.

Je m'avançais et découvrais le pourquoi de cette grimace. Bella avait voulu jouer à la styliste... Au détriment de quelques robes et jupes... Bella suivit mon regard et rougit fortement. En bas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et on entendit le rire d'Emmett résonner dans la villa.

« Oh Oh ! » Murmura Bella alors qu'Edward explosait de rire et Alice passait la porte du dressing.

…

**Fin Flash Back**

Des bras m'encerclèrent et Carlisle nicha son visage dans mes cheveux,inspirant mon odeur.

« Ne sois pas si anxieuse... Tout ce passera bien... Nous ferons de notre mieux pour qu'elle ne soit ni effrayée, ni triste. »

J'aurais voulu être sûr et certaine que Bella ne souffrirait pas... Mais cela m'étais impossible... Même Alice ne pouvait pas nous le dire... Bella était une petite fille assez lunatique, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses...

Je regardais l'heure qu'il était et remarquais que j'avais passer un bon moment à me rappeler ma 'vie' depuis l'arrivée de Bella.

« Nous devrions y aller... » Me dit Carlisle. J'acquiesçais et nous allâmes dans le salon, où tous nos enfants étaient regroupés.

Rosalie étaient dans un fauteuil, Emmett assis à ses pieds, jouant à l'un de ses jeux vidéos. Alice et Edward se chamaillaient en jouant à pierre, feuille, ciseaux. Jasper était au milieu de tout ça, un livre à la main, alors que Bella parlait à sa Nana, caressant Cacao.

« Les enfants, nous devons parler... » Commença Carlisle, attirant l'attention de tous.

« Nous devons dire la vérité à Bella et lui annoncer ce qui va se produire dans peu de temps... » Continuais-je.

Bella haussa un sourcil et nous dévisagea. Tous.

« La vérité ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, ma chérie. Nous t'avons dis que nous ne mangions pas parce que Jasper nous avait... Enfin que Jasper avait fait quelque chose... Tu sais aussi que nous ne changeons pas... » Dis-je alors qu'elle acquiesçait, les sourcils un peu froncés.

« Ce que Papa et Maman essayent de te dire, Bella, c'est que je n'ai aucun pouvoir... Je ne leur ait rien fait de 'magique'. » Expliqua Jasper.

« Mais alors... Comment ? »

« Et bien, nous allons tout t'expliquer... Vois-tu Bella, nous avons quelques... Facultés spéciales... Nous ne changeons pas, nous ne mangeons pas, nous sommes très forts, nous courrons très vite et nous brillons au Soleil... Mais pour que tout cela soit possible, nous devons boire... Boire du sang... Mais animal ! Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. » Ma voix était incertaine et je scrutais le visage de ma petite poupée.

« Mais... Je ne comprends pas trop... »

« Nous sommes des vampires Bella... » Lui dit Carlisle, la voix douce.

« C'est assez bizarre... Vous buvez du sang animal mais vous ne mangez pas Cacao là... » Dit-elle, l'air vraiment confuse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu à cette remarque et m'avançais vers Bella.

« Nous n'avons pas à boire du sang tout le temps et... Cacao fait partit de la famille... En quelques sortes... Nous ne chassons qu'une fois par semaine... C'est pour cela que nos yeux sont dorés et qu'ils virent au noir des fois. » Lui dis-je, me rappelant que nous lui avions menti aussi sur ce point là.

« Ah... Bah ça explique beaucoup de choses... Et vous brillez ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse à présent.

« Heu oui... Au Soleil. Nous te montrerons un jour. » Lui souris-je en remettant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

« Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer bientôt ? »

« Et bien, Bella, nous ne pouvons plus rester à Forks... Nous devons changer de ville... Sinon les gens pourraient se rendre compte de notre différence... » Dis-je prudemment.

« Oh... » Bella baissa un peu la tête et mon cœur mort se serra.

« Nous sommes désolés Bella... »

« C'est pas si grave... Je pourrais toujours envoyer des lettres à Anthony, hein ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ma chérie. Bien sûr... »

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? :D**

**Reviews ? :o **

**Khyti ! :)**


	18. Chapter 14

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! _

_Me voila avec un chapitre d'Adoption :)_

_Un petit chapitre certes, mais important pour la suite ! :)  
_

_Bonne Lecture !  
_

_**O°o°O°o°O**_

_Khyti ! ;)_

* * *

_Petit récapitulatif : (Et oui, ça fait un baille ! ) Maman Esmée vient d'annoncer un prochain déménagement. Nous avons pu voir que Bella l'avait plutôt bien prit… Mais enfin… C'est ce que vous croyez… :o Et oui, n'oubliez pas qu'elle a des frères et sœurs qui l'aiment plus que tout… Jasper n'a pas voulu que la pitchoune soit trop triste… (Grand : « AAaaah ! C'est pour ça ! J'me disais aussi… » )_  
_Donc enfin voila… Je reprends l'autre chapitre._  
_A la seconde qui suit « Bien sûr ma chérie. Bien sûr... »._  
_Avec un Bella POV ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 ! **

**_BPOV_**

« Bien sûr ma chérie. Bien sûr... » Me dit Maman.

J'étais contente je crois… Enfin, c'était assez bizarre… J'étais triste, enfin j'aurais dû être triste… Et un peu confuse… Vu que Maman m'avait dit plein de chose bizarre… Mais tout collait… Comme dans un puzzle… Par contre, le déménagement, c'était la pièce en trop, celle qui nous embête le plus…

Alors je descendis du canapé, trainant Nana par une oreille, pour aller voir Mon Eward (**NdA : Même si Bella a dans les 8ans, elle a gardé les petits surnoms… Je trouve ça mignon… Et puis vous verrez pourquoi plus tard :)**) Il m'a prit dans ses bras et a calé Nana a côté de lui, me berçant doucement. J'étais bien dans les bras de mon Eward… Même si Nana était jalouse dans ces moments là… Je regardais les lèvres d'Eward bouger mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche… Peut-être qu'il parlait avec son ami-imaginaire… Celui qu'il allait voir le soir des fois… Dans la forêt. M'enfin, Jasper avait un regard malheureux et regardait la petite table au centre de nos canapés. Il finit par relever les yeux vers moi et j'ai eu un peu mal au cœur quand je vis qu'il était vraiment triste. Alors il a fermé très fort les yeux et j'ai senti mes larmes rouler sur mes joues. Mais j'étais plus triste… Ça, c'était avant… Alors j'ai tout simplement prit le mouchoir que me tendait Lilice et j'ai essuyé mes joues. J'ai souri à Jasper pour plus qu'il soit triste et il a secoué la tête en souriant un peu. Il était…

_C'est quoi le mot que Lilice elle utilise tout le temps pour parler d'Eward déjà ?_

« Désespéré… » Me souffla mon Edward et je lui souris en rougissant. Lui, et ses tours de magie…

« Oh… Tu es désespéré de moi ? » Demandais-je à Jasper.

« Non, ce n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais… Je suis impressionné… Par le fait que tu te préoccupes plus de moi que de toi… Alors que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal… » Répondit-il.

« Ah… Bah alors ça change pas de d'habitude, nan ? » Souris-je.

« Tu étais triste parce que tu ne vas plus voir Anthony… C'était important comme sentiment, émotion… Et j'ai préféré te la… voler… Pour ne pas te voir triste… » M'expliqua-t-il, choisissant ses mots pour que je comprenne. Ses mains bougeaient beaucoup quand il parlait.

« Oui, j'étais triste, mais c'était pas comme si c'était l'homme de ma vie à moi ! » J'avais dit la fin en regardant Alice avec un grand sourire. Elle avait dit que Jasper était l'homme de sa vie à elle et elle le quitterait jamais ! Et puis, mon n'Homme de ma vie à moi, c'était Eward…

_Mais Chuut ! C'est un secret !_ (**NdA : T'inquiète… Il n'est pas du tout en train de lire tes pensées ton Homme de TA Vie à TOI ! x)**)

**_EsméePOV_**

Après l'épisode de l'annonce du déménagement à Bella nous commençâmes à répondre à toutes les questions que cette dernière nous posait. Elle nous demandait des choses farfelues et la seconde d'après une autre totalement opposée…

« Et pourquoi les vampires ne peuvent-ils pas être vraiment roux ? » Avait-elle demandé en regardant gentiment Edward.

« C'est qui le premier vampire à avoir été transformé ? Parce que, si c'est Papa, c'est trop fort ! »

« Ça donne quoi un cannibale qu'on transforme en vampire ? »

« On peut faire de Cacao un vampire ? Un chat-vampire… Il y a bien des Chauves-souris !

Nous avions bien entendu empêché Emmett de lui fournir toutes réponses… Nous ne tenions pas tellement à ce que notre petite chérie soit… traumatisée ?

**[O°o°O]**

«Oh ! Et vous vous souvenez de la première fois où Bella a bu du Coca ?» Demanda Emmett, se tenant le ventre tellement il riait.

Je souriais discrètement avant de regarder vers Bella.

Cette dernière était rouge tomate, fronçant les sourcils en direction d'Emmett. Elle finit par soupirer et à se tenir la tête en murmurant des "Tragique... Tragique...",ce qui augmenta l'hilarité d'Emmett...

«C'était... Tellement... Magique ! » S'étouffait ce dernier.

«C'était ma première fois ! Ça arrive à tout le monde !» Cria Bella en tapant du pied. «Et puis j'étais encore jeune et naïve !»

J'étais sur et certaine que c'était Rosalie qui lui avait apprit cette phrase... Vu le nombre de fois où elle l'avait utilisé quand nous regardions les albums photos des débuts vampiriques de la famille Cullen...

« Oh ! On regarde la vidéo ! Allez ! Chacun son tour pour les humiliations !» Sourit Emmett, allumant le lecteur DVD.

Bella soupira et se frotta le visage de ses petites mains. Elle repéra Nana et la prit avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Alice sur le canapé. Cette dernière était un peu tendue... Pourquoi ? Et bien c'était pourtant simple... C'était elle qui avait filmé et encouragé Bella à tenter l'expérience...

La vidéo commença et nous reportâmes tous notre attention sur l'écran.

Nous entendions la voix d'Alice qui se battait avec la caméra, approchant de l'îlot de la cuisine où nous étions tous accoudés. Bella devait avoir cinq ans et trois mois.. Ou quatre ? Peu importe, elle nous regardait tous avec un sourire derrière sa tétine, jouant avec une paille verte.

« Alors Bella ! On joue les dures et on se lance dans la boisson de compet' ? » Rigola Alice en faisant un gros plan sur Bella qui rougissait.

Cette dernière acquiesça et Alice fouilla dans le frigidaire avant de sortir LA bouteille contenant la boisson gazeuse et sucré. Elle prit ensuite un verre et posa le tout sur l'îlot. Bella gloussa et tapa des mains.

Jasper était dans le même état que Bella, impatient et curieux. Il servit Bella et cette dernière resta quelques secondes a regarder les bulles remonter les parois du verre. Elle posa délicatement sa paille à l'intérieur et regarda la boisson.

Quelques bulles de gaz explosaient à la surface du liquide, envoyant quelques gouttes du liquide sur le visage de Bella, la rendant hilare. C'était l'un des moments les plus mignons de toute la scène ! Même si Bella disait que c'était, et je cite, 'la honte totale, quoi !'...

Et elle n'avait que neuf ans... J'imaginais déjà ses commentaires quand elle en aurait seize...

Retournant à la contemplation du film, le moment tant attendu arriva. Bella faisait monter et descendre la boisson dans sa paille, fermant un peu les yeux, n'ayant toujours pas bu une seule goutte... Elle finit par inspirer fortement et fit monter le Coca dans sa bouche.

Elle garda un moment la boisson dans sa bouche, les joues gonflées comme un hamster (_comparaison piqué à Bella !_) à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Elle décrivait ce moment comme L'Ultime honte !

Elle finit par en avaler un peu, gloussant en même temps, alors que, rapide comme l'éclair, Rosalie essuyait la bouche de sa petite sœur.

Il s'avéra que, suite à une importante (ou pas) consommation de Coca par notre Bella, cette dernière se transformait en pile électrique, ou en mini-Alice... Bien des meilleurs souvenirs que nous avions de Bella étaient quand elle était sous l'emprise du Coca... Alors nous avions dû régularisé sa consommation...

« Je pense que cette vidéo devrait rester ici... Nous n'en avons pas besoin pour dans notre prochaine maison ! » Nous dit Bella, un air fâché sur le visage.

Nous lui sourîmes et elle choisit la vidéo de la honte suivante... Nous eûmes droit à mon cher et tendre se disputant avec son ordinateur... Son tout premier ! Il n'avait pas duré longtemps d'ailleurs... Puis nous avions eu Rosalie et sa première voiture, Edward et la pose des mûrs insonorisés (_un grand moment de liberté pour notre cher Edward !_) et Jasper et son premier échiquier. Le premier d'une longue collection !

**[O°o°O]**

Peu de jours après l'annonce du déménagement à Bella nous commençâmes à faire les cartons. Carlisle avait prit des dispositions pour entrer en tant que Médecin à l'hôpital de la petite ville de Jernley (**NdA : Ville totalement fictive ^^' N'aller pas chercher sur Google Map ^^' J'ai beau cherché durant un long moment une petite ville nuageuse loin de Forks, rien n'y fait ^^' Donc, nous allons nous contenter de Jernley x**] ). Cette petite ville se trouvait au Nord-Est des États-Unis, une ville similaire à Forks, ce qui nous allait parfaitement !

Bella devait finir son année scolaire à Forks, finir son CM2. Bella avait sauté le CE1, au vu de ses connaissances acquises avec moi... Nous n'avions pas chômé ! Bella irait au collège de Jernley... Mon bébé grandissait beaucoup trop vite !

« Maman ?»

Je regardais vers Bella, faisant attention à l'assiette que j'étais en train de laver.

« Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il ma chérie ? » Demandais-je en souriant.

« Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien...» Soupira-t-elle en s'essuyant le front.

Je me séchais les mains à vitesse vampirique et m'approchais de ma chérie, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, posais le dos de ma main sur son front, remarquant la hausse de température qu'avait ma chérie.

« Depuis combien de temps te sens-tu ainsi ?» Demandais-je en la prenant contre moi, espérant la refroidir. Mais c'était peine perdue avec la faculté de Bella...

« Depuis tout à l'heure...»

La voix de Bella faiblissait et j'avais vraiment très peur pour elle. Bella n'était pas souvent malade, du fait que nous ne l'étions jamais et que les microbes qui pouvaient entrés dans la maison m'avaient pour pire ennemi ! Peut-être un virus qu'elle avait attrapé à l'école.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« A la tête... Et j'ai chaud...» Gémit-elle plaintivement.

Les enfants ne rentreraient pas avant cinq ou six heures... Carlisle était à l'hôpital... Devais-je l'amener voir Carlisle ? Devais-je l'attendre ? Devais-je aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ? J'étais totalement perdue...

« Bon, ma chérie, nous allons aller voir Papa et il va te soigner, d'accord ?» Demandais-je à Bella, la voix tremblante.

Elle acquiesça faiblement et je remarquais son teint pâle et les perles de sueurs sur son front.

Je prenais les clés de ma voiture et ma Bella dans les bras, lui mettant un k-way pour la protéger de la pluie qui tombait fortement dehors. Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre au téléphone qui sonnait à l'intérieur de la maison, je plaçais Bella à mes côtés dans la voiture. Je l'attachais, et montais rapidement dans la voiture. Sa petite tête tomba sur mes cuisses et je remarquais qu'elle s'était mise en travers de la ceinture de sécurité.

Je caressais ses cheveux, les décollant de son front. Avec Bella qui me touchait, je sentis les larmes brouiller ma vue et je les essuyais rapidement. Il fallait que j'arrive à l'hôpital avant que le cas de Bella ne s'aggrave !

La bruit de la pluie contre la carrosserie de la voiture était assourdissant et mes larmes ne se tarissaient pas... Je paniquais complétement !

Alors que je m'engageais sur la route, quittant le chemin terreux, je remarquais que la circulation était presque inexistante. Une chance ? Je ne savais pas...

J'aurais peut-être dû répondre au téléphone à la maison... J'aurais peut-être dû rouler moins vite... J'aurais peut-être dû laisser mes pleins-phares... J'aurais peut-être dû empêcher Bella de poser sa tête sur mes cuisses...

Peut-être alors aurais-je anticipé l'arrivé du semi-remorque dans le virage... Peut-être que nous n'aurions pas eu d'accident...

Peut-être...

* * *

_Heu... Je suis prête ! Tuez-moi ! :)_

_Hahahaha ! En voilà une de fin sadique ! :D_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et que vous voulez une suite ! :)_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! _

_Et merci pour vos Reviews ! Elles font plaisir !_

_A bientôt !_

**_O°o°O°o°O_**

_Khyti ! ;)_


	19. Chapitre 15 Partie 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et toutes :) _

_J'ai envie de dire, ou plutôt d'écrire, Khytiara, Le Retour ! :) _

_Me revoilà avec un demi-chapitre d'Adoption :)_

_Un chapitre qui c'est bien fait attende et réclamé ^^'_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt... Mais je ne dirais qu'une seule chose pour ma défense : TPE... J'en pleure encore le soir... ._

_M'enfin, Bonne Lecture à vous et à En-Bas ! :) _

**[O°o°O]**

Khyti

* * *

_Beta en Ligne : Lisa et Emmanuelle _

* * *

**Chapitre 15 Adoption Part 1  
**

_Bella POV_

_(Ce POV ne sera constitué que de pensées. Je pars du principe que les pensées sont bien 'rédigées' dans l'esprit humain, et, sort oralement suivant la personnalité ou l'âge de la personne... Ici, nous avons toujours notre Bella de 10/11 ans.)_

_(Notre Bella est dans les vapes suite à l'accident.)  
_

Je ne savais pas trop où je me trouvais... Il faisait sombre et je n'aimais pas trop ça...

Je... marchais ? Je n'en savais trop rien... J'avais l'impression de bouger mais mes pieds restaient collés au sol...

Je clignais des yeux et je me retrouvais dans un couloir sans fin aux murs rouge foncés. Je bougeais toujours sans vraiment le vouloir... Bien vite je me retrouvais devant une grande porte noire et capitonnée.

Je regardais à ma droite et à ma gauche, remarquant l'apparition de grandes portes semblables.

Devais-je choisir ?

Alors que j'allais toquer à la porte face à moi, je me sentis bouger sur ma gauche. Les portes défilaient et on m'arrêta devant une même porte. Je soupirais, me demandant quand je pourrais retrouver le contrôle de mes jambes et attendais un petit moment avant de sentir des picotements dans ces dernières, signe que je ne les avais pas perdu pour toujours !

Je secouais mes jambes et avançais pour ouvrir et passais la porte.

Être étonnée ne devait pas être le terme que j'aurais choisi en découvrant la salle. Abasourdis peut-être...

Je me retrouvais dans une grande salle de cinéma, et j'aurais pu le savoir rien quand respirant l'odeur de pop-corn chaud qui flottait dans la salle. **_[N/Lisa : Héhé ! Emmett l'a si bien éduquée ^^ ] _**Cependant la salle était vide de monde...

Je n'allais tout de même pas rester dans une pièce vide pendant des heures !

J'allais me retourner pour quitter la pièce quand les marches qui descendaient jusqu'à la dernière rangée s'allumèrent d'une teinte bleu pâle. Je décidais alors de prendre la meilleure place, cella au milieu de la rangée du milieu. **_[ N/Lisa : Perso, je préfère la dernière rangée, toute dernière, en plein milieu .. ]_****[N/Emmanuelle : Ah non ! Moi je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Bella !]**

Une fois installée, un courant d'air froid traversa la pièce et je tremblais. Je posais mon regard sur l'écran noir puis regardais autour de moi.

Toutes les places, vides à l'origine, étaient occupées par... Une Nana... Certaines étaient habillées en femme, d'autres en hommes, d'autres étaient seulement... Nana et d'autres avaient différentes expressions.

Je frissonnais et préférais garder mon attention sur l'écran.**[N/Emmanuelle : Tu m'étonne !]** Ce dernier commença à s'éclaircir petit à petit.

Je me sentais captivée par les images qui passaient devant mes yeux, des images ou courts moments relatant ma vie...

Le 'diaporama' s'arrêta et se rembobina au début, recommençant et revenant au début... Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je restais à regarder... Des minutes ? Des heures ?

Alors une image s'imposa sur l'écran, me faisant sourire bien que de petits picotements me parcouraient les bras.

Sur la photo animée, j'étais sur le dos d'Emmett alors que celui-ci se mouvait, à quatre pattes, au tour de la table basse. Je me souvenais avoir dû recourir au chantage affectif... Quoique non... C'était lui qui m'avait supplié de le laisser jouer aux Frères des Ours... Papa avait bien rit !

Tout comme à l'instant figé sur l'écran, je sentais mon corps balancer un peu... Était-ce normal ?

Peut-être...

_Ne disons jamais que nous voyons notre vie défiler devant nos yeux quand la fin est proche ?_

**[O°o°O]**

Ce ne fut que lorsque je rouvrais les yeux que je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était sombre et vide de monde. J'étais assise sur... un siège ? Je n'en savais trop rien... Je regardais autour de moi, voulant être sur et certaine du fait que j'étais seule... Et je l'étais...

_Comment était-ce possible ?_

_Pourquoi étais-je ici ?_

Un étau compressé mon cœur et je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à pleurer.

Mon regard fut alors attiré vers un grand 'panneau' blanc, faisant défiler des photos que j'avais du mal à distinguer...

_Où étais-je et Pourquoi ?_

_**(NdA : Vilain coup à la tête... Très Vilain !) **_

**[O°o°O]**

Je n'avais pas voulu chercher à comprendre quand le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés m'avait demandé de le suivre, pour qu'il me ramène 'à la maison'. Je l'avais reconnu... Plusieurs fois, son visage s'était affiché sur le grand diaporama... Le sien et celui d'autres personnes... Mais je n'avais reconnu que celui de Maman. Si il connaissait Maman, alors je pouvais lui faire confiance ! Je n'avais pas vu Maman depuis l'accident... J'espérais qu'elle était ' à la maison'.

Le beau jeune homme m'avait alors ouvrit la portière d'une belle voiture grise et m'avait demandé si j'avais mal assise ainsi, à cause de mon plâtre au bras gauche. J'avais seulement haussé un peu les épaules et il avait grommelé quelque chose d'incompréhensible et j'avais gardé le silence durant tout le trajet.

Dire que j'avais été surprise en voyant la taille de 'la maison' aurait été un gros mensonge ! J'étais... J'étais mortifiée ! Je ne l'avais pas visualisé aussi grande ! Les photos ne lui avaient pas rendu justice !

Il est venu m'ouvrir la porte et m'a aidé à sortir. Il m'a conduit dans la maison et je suis restée un peu bêtement dans l'entrée, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire... Je m'attendais à ce que Maman soit là pour m'accueillir...

"Bella ?"

Bella... Ah oui ! Mon prénom !

"Oui ?" Demandais-je, me tournant vers le beau jeune homme.

Il s'était adossé à la rampe du grand escalier, un air sérieux sur le visage.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je te trouve un peu bizarre..."

" Oui... Je voudrais juste savoir où est Maman..."

Je m'avançais vers la Cuisine, m'attendant qu'une scène, comme celle que j'avais aperçu sur les photos, s'affiche...

_Maman parlant à Nana en faisant à manger..._

_Maman faisant la vaisselle en chantonnant..._

_Maman s'extasiant sur un nouveau magasine..._

Mais Maman n'était pas dans la cuisine... Peut-être était-elle dans le jardin...

Le même genre de tableau se dessina dans mon esprit...

_Maman arrachant les mauvaises herbes de ses plantations..._

_Maman criant après une immense personne alors qu'il venait de marcher sur une fleur... _**_[N/Lisa : Han .. Emmett, quoi ! C'est carrément impossible de le zapper ! Même la moitié d'un dixième de seconde ! * Se tape la tête contre le mur, car elle ne veut pas re-casser son écran ! *] _****[N/Emmanuelle : En effet, on reconnaît très facilement Emmett dans cette situation !]**

_Maman jubilant devant les bourgeons en fleurs..._

Mais toujours pas de traces de Maman...

"Bella ?"

"Chut ! Je cherche Maman ! Elle doit être quelque part ! Pourquoi elle est pas là ?"

Je sentais bien que mes yeux commençaient à me piquer... Mais je devais retrouver Maman...

"Viens là, s'il te plaît..." Me demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Je reniflais bruyamment et allais m'asseoir à l'autre bout, ne voulant pas être trop près de lui... Je ne le connaissais même pas !

Il fronça un peu les sourcils et secoua la tête.

"Esmée... Enfin Maman est... Elle... Elle reviendra bientôt..." Me dit-il, maladroitement.

"Elle est partie à cause de moi ?" Balbutiais-je.

"Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Elle... C'est juste que c'est... Elle est allez voir la nouvelle maison... Pour la décoration."

"La nouvelle maison ?" Demandais-je, complètement perdue.

Pourquoi allions nous avoir une nouvelle maison ? Et pourquoi l'appelait-il Maman ? C'était Ma Maman !

"Et puis, elle me l'aurait dit ! Et puis, tu es qui toi ? Je veux ma maman ! Maintenant !" Pleurais-je.

De mon bras valide, je prenais un coussin et plongeais mon visage dedans, essayant de chercher l'odeur de Maman dessus.

Je n'entendis pas de mouvements à mes côtés et pourtant je me retrouvais facilement dans les bras du beau jeune homme et Nana à la place du coussin. Une main blanche me proposa un mouchoir et j'essuyais mes yeux et mon nez.

"De quoi te souviens-tu Bella ?"

La voix n'était qu'un chuchotis et pourtant c'était toujours une jolie mélodie pour mes oreilles...

"De Maman et moi dans la voiture... J'étais malade... C'est tout..." Murmurais-je, ma petite fatiguée par mes pleurs.

"Juste ça ? Rien d'autre ?"

"Non..."

_(Nous voilà fixés. Bella a perdu la mémoire... Elle ne se souvient que de l'accident, et donc d'Esmée. Cependant, dans son subconscient, le 'diaporama' qui relatait sa vie tournait toujours. Ce qui fait qu'elle connait physiquement les Cullens et autres. Seulement, personnellement, elle ne se souvient que d'Esmée._)

_Carlisle POV_

_(Suite à L'accident, et après être resté à l'hôpital pour Bella le temps que l'état de cette dernière se stabilise, Carlisle part retrouvé Esmée, qui, est dans état de culpabilité extrême.)  
_

Esmée... Ma douce, fragile et tendre Esmée...

Passant les rambardes de sécurité routière, je m'approchais d'Elle. Elle était revenue à la source de ses cauchemars. L'endroit où elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours...

La falaise.

Cette dernière avait bien changé... Une route passait tout près et le paysage avait était restructuré par les mains de l'Homme, reprenant un semblant de contrôle sur la nature.

Ma douce était assise au bord de la falaise, ses jambes balançant dans le vide, un air absent sur le visage. Je m'assis près d'elle et prenais l'une de ses mains dans les miennes. Elle ne sembla pas y prêter attention, mais ses épaules étaient secouées par de nombreux sanglots silencieux.

Je respectais son silence et ne la forçais pas à rentrer. Je connaissais Esmée par cœur et donc je savais qu'elle finirait par extérioriser son discours interne. Le discours qui devait être entrain de ruiner les chances qu'elle avait de se repentir et de rentrer à la maison, rentrer vers notre bébé, rentrer vers notre famille.

Nous sommes restés deux jours dans le silence et nous n'avons pas bougés d'un millimètre. Je gardais toujours ses mains dans les miennes, regardant au loin. Et elle finit par parler.

"Je suis un monstre Carlisle..."

Sa voix était tellement neutre que j'imaginais bien que cette phrase avait dû circuler dans chacune de ses cellules depuis deux jours. Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas qu'elle prenne toutes mes paroles de réconfort sous forme de pitié. Je connaissais Esmée par cœur... Puisqu'elle était le mien.

"Je... Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir cette idée saugrenue ! Comme si moi, la plus pitoyable des mères, je pouvais m'occuper de mon enfant sans le faire souffrir... Ce n'était pas une coïncidence... C'était plutôt un signe... Je suis pitoyable..."

Je fermais les yeux et m'empêchais de soupirer de frustration. Je ne pouvais rien faire... Elle en revenait à son bébé, qu'elle avait perdu quelques jours après sa naissance...

"Pourquoi es-tu revenu vers moi Carlisle ? J'ai fait du mal à notre bébé ! Je suis un monstre ! Je me répugne..." Balbutia-t-elle.

Parce que je t'aime... Aurais-je voulu lui répondre. Et parce que notre bébé nous attend à la maison, ainsi que le reste de notre famille.

"Notre Bella... Elle... Elle était malade... Et... Je... J'ai..."

Nous y étions arrivés... C'était le moment.

Je lâchais les mains d'Esmée et me relevais, époussetant mon pantalon, faisant un pas en arrière et lui tournant le dos, prêt à partir. **_[N/Lisa : Euh.. C'est pas pour dire Doc', mais c'est pas super poli c'que tu viens d'faire. Reviens t'asseoir tout suite ! ]_**

"Carlisle ?" Me demanda prudemment Esmée, se tournant un peu pour me regarder.**[N/Emmanuelle : Ah ben il était temps qu'elle voit qu'il partait (pour être polie)…] **Je pouvais l'imaginer, aux bruissements de ses vêtements, passer une main dans ses cheveux caramel, essuyer les traces invisibles de ses larmes inexistantes sur ses joues.

"Tu... Tu t'en vas ? Tu ne m'aimes plus après ça ?"

Elle reprit sa respiration, difficilement.

"Je comprends..."

Je serrais les poings et m'adressais aux arbres et à la route face à moi.

" Je t'aimerai toujours Esmée... Moi qui pensais te l'avoir dit et prouvé plus d'une fois ces quatre-vingt dernières années... Mais non, je ne te quitte pas... Je rentre voir Notre bébé... Bella. Qui doit nous attendre à la maison. Qui doit être inquiète de ne pas voir son Père et surtout sa Mère depuis cinq jours."

Esmée se releva et vint vers moi, attrapant la manche de mon polo, et elle me regarda dans les yeux.

"Elle va bien ?" Murmura-t-elle.

" Nous devrions aller voir par nous même. Qu'en penses-tu ? Veux-tu aller voir notre Bella ? Tous nos enfants ?" **_[N/Lisa : Moi je veux aller voir Emmett ! 8D ]_**

Elle acquiesça. Mais je voyais bien qu'elle doutait...

"Et si je leurs fait du mal ? Et si ils m'en voulaient ? Je suis une..." **[N/Emmanuelle : Rooh ! Tais-toi et va les voir enfin !]**

Je ne la laissais pas dire de telles paroles et l'embrassais doucement. Tout en douceur, je voulais faire fondre toute cette accumulation de remords. Je voulais retrouver mon Amour, ma promise à jamais. Je caressais ses joues de soie de mes pouces et finis par quitter ses lèvres pour plonger mon regard dans le sien, océan ambre.

"Nous allons maintenant rentrer à la maison. Et retrouver notre famille."

Elle acquiesça encore une fois et je l'embrassais encore une fois.

"Et ne doute jamais du fait que tu es une bonne mère."

Elle haussa un peu les épaules et je lui souris. Je lui pris la main et nous dirigeais vers la Mercedes.

Nous ne savions pas alors quelle nouvelle nous attendait à la villa... **[N/Emmanuelle : Aïe ! Je le sens mal ce coup là…]**

_(Carlisle a prévenu Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie du fait qu'il avait retrouvé Esmée et que ces derniers pouvaient rentrer à la Villa.) _

* * *

_Alors Alors... Quelques petites précisions ! :)_

_Bella, suite à l'accident, a eut un traumatisme crânien. Ce dernier est à l'origine de sa perte de Mémoire... Limitant cette dernière à l'accident. Et donc, Esmée est la dernière personne qui ait gardé place dans sa mémoire..._

_Si vous vous demandez pourquoi, alors je pourrais vous répondre clairement et simplement la réponse, mais cela gâcherait tout mon plan diabolique ! *Niark Niark ! :)*_

_Bref, J'espère ce cette première partie de chapitre vous a plu. Les quelques éléments manquants arriveront dans la deuxième partie :P_

_Sur ce, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et je vous dis à Bientôt ! :)_

_Gros Bisous !_

**[O°o°O]**

Khyti


	20. Chapitre 15 Part 2 et fin

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! **

**Tout premièrement, Excusez-moi pour cette absence plus que longue :/**

**Avec mon BAC de Français et mes poste (Bénévolat) je n'avais que mon petit carnet avec moi pour marquer mes petites idées ^^''**

**Bref, me voilà avec mon dernier chapitre d'Adoption ! :D**

**Ne vous en faîtes pas, il y aura une suite ! :) **

**Je ne peux décemment pas finir cette FF comme ceci... Je contrôle mes crises de sadisme !**

**Alors, Bonne lecture à vous et, à en bas ! :))  
**

* * *

**[Je vous propose de relire la première partie ? ^^']**  
**

**Chapitre 15 part 2 **

_"De quoi te souviens-tu Bella ?"_

_La voix n'était qu'un chuchotis et pourtant c'était toujours une jolie mélodie pour mes oreilles..._

_"De Maman et moi dans la voiture... J'étais malade... C'est tout..." Murmurais-je, ma petite fatiguée par mes pleurs._

_"Juste ça ? Rien d'autre ?"_

_"Non..."_

_Edward POV _

Bella s'endormit facilement dans mes bras, surement épuisée par les précédents événements. Je caressais distraitement ses cheveux ébènes, réfléchissant à ses dernières révélations... Bella ne se souvenait vraiment plus de nous... A l'exception d'Esmée... J'espérais que Carlisle l'ait retrouvé...

Bella commença à bouger dans son sommeil et je décidais de l'amener dans sa chambre, conscient que je ne devais être très confortable... J'installais Bella dans son lit et la bordais, laissant la porte ouverte en sortant.

Je restais quelques minutes dans le couloir, attendant que les songes de Bella m'atteignent mais le silence n'était perturbé que par les battements de cœur de cette dernière et sa respiration. Je soupirais, conscient que cela n'arriverait probablement plus...

Les pensées de Bella m'étaient alors plus disponibles... Et j'en étais assez triste...

[…]

Dire que la personnalité de Bella avait changé aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle ! C'est à peine si je reconnaissais la petite fille pleine de vie, un mélange d'Alice et d'Emmett, qui nous avait enchanté durant ces huit dernières années...

Je devais avouer que Bella n'allait pas toujours dans l'extravagance, sauf quand une certaine grande blonde rentrait en jeu, mais la 'nouvelle' Bella était clairement son opposé... Ou presque sur certains points...

Son assurance s'était envolée, sa posture n'était plus la même... Les changements en allaient jusqu'au timbre de sa voix...

N'allez pas croire que je ne l'appréciais pas... Non, c'était juste quelque chose auquel nous devrions nous habituer.

Bella et moi passâmes une journée ensemble avant que mes frères et sœurs ne reviennent à la villa.

Je penses que certaines scènes devraient rester dans les méandres de ma mémoire pour ne pas faire offense à l'image que je m'étais battis !

**-Flash-Back-**

Je venais de laisser Bella redécouvrir la villa de ses propres yeux, n'étant au courant de l'aventure qu'elle avait 'vécu' durant son inconscience depuis peu, et je ne supportais plus le calme de la villa... Tout était trop calme, triste, trop silencieux et sans vie...

Je voulais pouvoir réentendre les remarques de Bella, qu'elles soient dans ses pensée ou adressées à n'importe qui ou quoi... Cependant, je n'y pouvais rien... J'étais impuissant...

J'aurais souhaité que Bella me donne le classement des pièces de la villa, donnant des critères les plus farfelus les uns que les autres...

Mais j'avais alors découvert que sous-tirer les informations à Bella était dotant plus plaisant !

-O°o°O-

« Allez ! Encore une fois et après, c'est fini ! »

Je devais avouer que j'avais l'air d'un gamin à ce moment là... Je venais de perdre la troisième partie de ShiFuMi et je ne m'en plaignais pas ! C'était quelque chose de nouveau... Compte tenu de mon don...

J'avais gagné quelques fois, arrivant à faire faire quelques gages à Bella, récoltant quelques petites informations sur quelques milliers...

Cependant, les 3 gages que Bella m'avait imposé, n'étaient pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Des gages qui n'auraient pas été dignes d'Emmett... Emmett aurait pleuré devant de tels gages... Moi j'en été assez content... Je commençais à apprécier la nouvelle Bella. Calme, posée, timide, un peu maladroite et maniant l'ironie avec brio. Je souhaité seulement que cette nouvelle personnalité plaise à tous. Ce qui était loin d'être difficile.

« Mais on a joué tout l'après-midi... » Marmonna Bella, légèrement ailleurs, pensant surement que je n'avais pas pu entendre. Je fronçais un peu les sourcils, étonné, et regardais ma montre, et faillis tomber de ma chaise en découvrant que, oui, nous avions passé quatre heures et demi a jouer...

« Oh, bah excuses-moi Bella... Que veux-tu faire ? »

« Bah... -son ventre gémit de frustration- Manger ! » Sourit-elle, rougissante.

« Ok. Quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien... Toi, tu veux quoi ? »

_Aïe... _

« Peu m'importe... Choisis, toi. »

« Non, vas-y toi... »

« J'insiste. »

« Moi aussi ! »

Nous nous défions du regard, campant sur nos positions. Je soupirais et elle crut avoir gagner.

« Bon, on va devoir se la jouer au ShiFuMi ! » Souris-je de toutes mes dents.

-O°o°O-

Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévus, j'avais perdu la partie, mon adorable petite Bella souriant comme une démente depuis. Non, plus de danse de la victoire...

J'avais alors commandé un repas complet enfant et adulte chez un traiteur très connu de Forks... En même temps, il était le seul...

La pire soirée de toute ma vie... nourriture démoniaque !

**-Fin-Flash-Back-**

Retournant au moment présent, je me levais et m'apprêtais à accueillir mes frères et sœurs quand j'entendis un grand 'Boum' et un cri trop aiguë pour qu'il n'appartiennent pas à Bella.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Alice, Jasper et Rosalie, encore sous le choc du cri qui résonnait encore dans les murs de la villa.

_BPOV (10 ans et ½ à ne pas oublier aussi qu'elle n'est plus trop la même ! ;])_

Je me faisais enlevé ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications ! Pour qu'une armoire à glace se jette sur vous, sortant de 'je ne sais où', et vous embarque à une vitesse monstre dans les escaliers, un sourire parfaitement idiot sur le visage, il fallait obligatoirement que toute cette pagaille sorte de votre imaginaire et que vous arrêtiez la drogue !

Et tout ça pour dire qu'il avait fallu que cela tombe sur moi !

Vous vous en rendez compte ? Sur un millionième de chances que cela se produise, il fallait que cela tombe sur moi...

_Damned..._

Comment décrire la suite des évènements ? En voilà une bonne question... Voyons...

QUI pouvait me dire pourquoi cette maison était remplit de tops models ? Hein ? Même King-Kong avait l'air d'être sorti d'un magasine poeple !

Ce qui était sur et certain, en tout cas, c'était que l'image que je devais donner de moi ne devait être très... Il n'y avait pas de mots...

Des cheveux dans tous les sens, des yeux ahuris, et surement une bouche entrouverte... Le bonheur !

Je ne savais pas si j'avais été une personne qui faisait attention à mon image, mais face à ces Dieux vivants, j'espérais que non... Comment arriver au même niveau ?

« Comment tu nous as trop manqué Belli-Bell's ! Ne nous refais jamais un coup pareil ! »

L'armoire à glace venait d'atterrir à mes côtés et débitait ses paroles sur un air joyeux et enfantin. Je lui trouvais un air sympathique et non surjoué. Je l'aimais bien.

« Belli... -Bell's ? » Lui demandais-je en souriant, confuse et non-habitué à ce surnom.

Il -(Emmett)- fronça un peu les sourcils et tourna son regard vers Edward.

« Bella à eu quelques petits problèmes de mémoires après l'accident... » Edward avait une voix posée, calme et prudente.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda la jolie blonde, qui me regardait avec confusion. « Cela ne doit pas être trop grave, non ? »

« Et bien... » Commença-t-il mais je n'entendis pas la suite. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lourd silence planait sur la maison, et je décidais de me concentrer sur mes chaussures, trouvant qu'elles étaient plutôt jolie...

« Alors, tu ne te souviens pas de nous ? » Demanda le grand blond qui tenait la petite brune dans ses bras, et je le trouvais assez impressionnant... Mais vu qu'il semblait gentil avec la petite brune, je me disais qu'il devait bien les aimer...

_J'avais de la chance sur ce point là ! _

« Je sais que vous connaissez Maman, mais après, je sais pas, non... » Répondis-je, en me rappelant le drôle de diaporama que j'avais vu.

S'en suivit d'une longue énumération de souvenirs, dans lesquels je pouvais disposer mes brides de souvenirs. Je réapprenais à les connaître, à les apprécier, à les considérer comme ma famille...

Les informations s'accumulaient rapidement dans mon esprit, tourbillonnant un peu trop vite dans ma mémoire vide. J'allais m'excuser, avec l'intention d'aller boire un verre d'eau, que ma vision se troubla et que je sombrais...

_POV Extérieur_

Le Docteur Brown sortit de la chambre d'hôpital de la petite Isabella Cullen. Cette petite fille, qui n'avait quitté cette chambre que depuis la veille, leur avait donné du fil à retordre...

Les séquelles de son traumatisme crânien, suite à une accident de voiture, semblaient réellement perturber sa mémoire... L'effaçant dans un premier temps puis en lui jouant de mauvais tours...

Le malaise qu'elle avait fait n'arrangeait en rien son rétablissement...

Le Docteur Brown hésitait sérieusement à proposer à ses parents un solution assez dur à prendre. Il avait pensé à un centre pour grands traumatisés, où Isabella pourrait être suivit et soutenu dans sa rééducation, pour la récupération de sa mémoire. Plusieurs études avaient prouvé que ces centres obtenaient beaucoup plus de résultats et plus rapidement que les services proposés par les hôpitaux.

Tournant au bout du couloir, le Docteur Brown s'approcha de son ami et de sa femme, et leur exposa ses pensées...

* * *

**Admission :**

Prénom : Isabella

Nom : Cullen

Âge : 10 ans ½ Date de Naissance : 13/07/1990

Domiciliée à : Forks

Informations supplémentaires : Troubles de la mémoires fréquents, troubles du comportement suite à un TC. (traumatisme crânien)

Durée des soins : Indéterminée...

* * *

***Soupire* **

**Ouep, vous l'aurez compris, Bella va être quelque peu éloignée de la Famille Cullen pendant un moment :X**

**Ainsi, je pourrais manier quelques petits détails à ma guise et ravir les uns et les autres ! :D**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien ! :))))**

**Ainsi, je vous laisse vous défouler contre moi, pour toute cette attente (et juste cette ridicule 2ème partie ^^') et pour cette fin :X**

**Bref, je ne sais pas encore comment va s'appeler la suite d'Adoption mais j'ai le scénario dans mon petit carnet magique ! 3 Mdr**

**Ainsi, à cette date (17/07/2011), je peux vous exposer quelques chiffres :**

_Hits : 124.899_

_Visitors : 39.970_

_Reviews : 538_

_Favoris : 203_

_Alertes : 224_

**Je souhaite vous remercier à tous et à toutes pour m'avoir suivie :) **

**GROS BISOUS ! :DD**

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti :P**


End file.
